Tales of a WWE Diva
by cmpunkfangurl
Summary: Celeste Michaels is an up and coming WWE Diva currently in the WWE Developmental program. She's a black, plus sized glamazon trying to make her way to the main roster. What will Celeste do when opportunity finally knocks and kicks the door down with a whole new set of problems?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, none of it's stars, their names, their any things. I own one Ms. Celeste Michaels. The muse for my lead is Toccara Jones from America's Top Model and The Ultimate Merger. I am one to r/r not one for actually writing so this is my first outing actually attempting to do this. I wanted to say thanks to LotusPowerbombxx, Kaybee80, and AshleyBabe86 for being my guinea pigs for this writing excursion for me. They were all encouraging and helpful. So here goes.

Chapter 1

Celeste Michaels sighed quietly to herself while she gazed out the car window at the passing scenery. This would very well be one of the last road trips for her and for a number of individuals on the WWE talent roster. Everyone on WWE's talent roster from the main roster all the way down to the developmental team had all been on their best behaviors lately; minding their p's and q's. Several times a year, the WWE would do "spring cleaning" and get rid of certain employees: those who were poor workers, those who weren't progressing fast enough, some who lacked star quality, and others had proved in some way or another that they had no business being in the wrestling industry.

Celeste's redeeming quality had always been her great work ethic, further accentuated by trainers attesting to what a talent and hard worker she was. However, WWE Entertainment mirrored Hollywood's environment and rarely made use of some of their more talented Black females.

Celeste felt pigeon holed being the muscle for smaller Divas. Her primary role was to keep the title on the current Diva Champion at all costs, similar to the "always a bridesmaid, never the bride," type of storyline. She never had title shots let alone a storyline to call her own.

In wrestling, like in life, people obtain personas based largely on their appearance. Some people received the title "bitch" based solely on the fact that they look capable of stealing a friend's love interest. Others acquire the "nice" label because they have a girl-next-door appearance. Celeste was generally written as an ugly, evil battleaxe of a woman who tortured the virtuous, more attractive Divas of the WWE. A permanent sneer or an evil look was a permanent mask she wore.

At 5'11 with a curvy, coke-bottle figure, Celeste could see how she would be perceived as intimidating. In the ring, she rarely had gear that displayed her feminine form. She received instruction to keep her wardrobe basic with no bells and whistles devoid of sexiness. The powers that be wanted the focus to be on her wrestling ability and play down her attractiveness. However, Celeste desired to be like the Divas on the main roster. She envisioned herself with hot storylines, title shots, interviews, and magazine covers. A small part of her always hoped an insightful writer would also take the time to portray her as beautiful and sexy in addition to athletic.

Alas her storylines remained undeveloped and plain ignorant. Her role, ranged from playing bullies, chasing someone on the male roster for some unrequited love, or acting like a hoodrat from around the way. Regardless of the storyline, Celeste tried to do her best and remain a team player while she languished in the developmental pond of the WWE.

Typically, developmental was not a bad place to be, however being there for 2 years could pose a different problem. Young talent received the opportunity to learn/improve upon their wrestling, develop characters, and work the mic skills there. In developmental, Celeste was a little fish in a big tank. She outwrestled many Divas and was close to the caliber of Nattie Neidhart or Tamina Snuka who both came from wrestling family royality. Nattie and Tamina were on the main roster, but much like Celeste couldn't catch a break.

She did all that was required of her and really sparkled, but her efforts were for naught. The owners of the company showed very little desire to improve the Divas division and seemed focused on male tag teams and working on their mid card talent all the while neglecting the female division.

All the Divas were promised a change was coming, they too would be taken seriously and have matches lasting longer than several minutes. Week after week, Celeste observed there was no opportunity to show off her new talent, or grow more as a performer. Promises of moving to the main roster buzzed about her ears, meaning airtime on TV, better storylines, and more publicity opportunities. However, all Celeste encountered was frustration as she saw flickers of change breaking through. Change would come to Divas with thinner appearances, many less talented than she, but bore witness to having the "right look." Pushes to the main roster and all she desired were promised to her, but bestowed to others leaving Celeste to remain in obscurity.

Despite those in charge giving then retracting opportunities that Celeste felt she'd earned, she still had a few people in her corner. She did her best to stay in the game for the simple love of wrestling. She'd been a fan as a kid, and had enjoyed watching and learning about the sport. Celeste wanted to help spread that joy, while simultaneously representing for the females. She wanted to be the essence of talent and beauty for the girls who were always told, "You have such a pretty face…now if you could just lose 20 pounds..." or "Girls can't do that; isn't very ladylike…" The woman often wondered often when her luck avoiding "spring cleaning" would run out; and was currently debating whether or not she should quit the business before it quit her.

Celeste snapped out of her thoughts as a friend, Naomi Knight banged on the car door, "You have to get out of the car to get this food. Ain't no one serving you a plate like there's brown skin service around here!"

Naomi chuckled as her friend rushed to get out of the rental car and catch up with their other road companion. As Naomi held the door open so Celeste could enter the restaurant, she tried to focus on enjoying the time with her friends, instead of dwelling on a problem that would be resolved in the next day or two; one way or the other.

"Well, your dark match went well against Tamina. You two had a good showing tonight," Naomi tried to make her friend feel better about the lack of success in her wrestling career.

"I know...stellar job on my five minute match aka the bathroom break, aka let's get snacks at the concessions time." Celeste casually yawned as she shook the stiffness out of her legs.

They stopped at the greeting station and sat down, waiting to be seated. "Celeste Michaels, stop acting like that. You never know, you could get called up to go on RAW tomorrow night," Naomi attempted to be positive to a negative Celeste.

Celeste scoffed as she looked away, scouting out where they'd end up eating…there was a good chance that they'd be seated next to the kitchen or bathrooms. "If only you could whisper that into God's ears, I would be forever in your debt."

The reigning WWE Diva's Champion, Eve Torres took a step away from Celeste, "Blasphemous much?"

Celeste squinted her eyes, "Seriously...was it really?" She was truly surprised Eve would say such a thing.

Naomi tightened her full, red colored lips, "Yeah. A whole 50 shades of Blasphemous. You need to take a moment and pray about that one."

"This way ladies," their greeter grabbed some menus and silverware and led them to a table next to the bathroom.

Celeste leaned into Naomi, "The kitchen or the bathroom, like that's the only place we can sit. It's everywhere we go. I just know that's where he's going to seat us."

Eve pointed to a different table that was near neither location, "We'd like to sit over there."

The three ladies followed their greeter as he led them to a table not so easily seen."So you ladies are with the WWE? My older brother LOVES watching you all!"

Eve leaned in towards the young, college age boy and flirted, "So you're not a fan? Pity." She sighed leaning back into the pleather booth.

"I...I...I recognize you, Eve. I watch WWE a little but it's hard to do with my studies and working 2 jobs and all," he stated placing silverware in front of each woman. "Naomi? Wow! You too? You are an amazing dancer. I really like how you and Cameron enter the ring. Is she here too?" he inquired searching the restaurant for the other half of the Funkadactyls.

"No, she's back at the hotel getting her beauty rest. Occasionally we're not joined to the hip and I get to escape her sometimes," Naomi playfully joked.

The waiter glanced at Celeste trying to place her face, she tried to be nice and rescue him. "Yeah you wouldn't know me I...do the makeup for the superstars."

He looked a bit disappointed but focused his attention back to Naomi and Eve. "I know this is a bit out of place, but do you think I can get an autograph? "

Eve smiled brightly, while she unwrapped her napkinf and took the pen from his hand. "Who should I make this out to sweetie?"

The waiter blushed a bit, "Jason. Can you make it out to Jason? And Naomi would you mind signing it too? My friends are never going to believe this!" Naomi smiled as she scribbled her name on his napkin. "Thanks ladies! Let me get your menus and some water."

"Okay why did you lie and say you're a makeup artist?" Eve's grey eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"Please Eve, he wouldn't know a thing about me. Hell, neither of you would know jack about me if we didn't travel together or if we hadn't trained together. It's not like I'm going to be on _Monday Night RAW_ or _Smackdown_ any time soon. Unlike some people -like your skankasourous rex friend Cameron- I don't feel the need to pretend to be something I'm not. Where is she anyway?"

Eve tossed her hand and rolled her eyes thinking about their scandalous companion, "She is probably under some wrestler right about now. I hope it works out for her so she can ride with them from town to town instead of us!"

Celeste threw up her hand in agreement, "Preach!" she sang as they all grabbed one another's hands with bowed heads and stated, "Amen!"

The waiter returned to take their drink orders and give them time to peruse the menu. "So Celeste...I brought up something on our car ride here that you didn't want me to say in front of Cameron. What's going on, hun?" Eve inquired stirring the ice in her glass with a straw.

Celeste's mood changed to somber, "I guess I may as well come clean...I'm asking for a release."

Naomi narrowed her eyes and trying to adjust to this unwanted surprise, "What the hell do you mean you want a release? As in a release from your contract? Have you just lost it all together? Taken one too many bumps or just had your head knocked off from your trainer, Daniel Bryan one too many times?"

The waiter returned much to Celeste's relief, anything to take the heat off the ire of her friends. "Ladies may I take your order now or do you need to take a few more minutes?"

Eve gathered up the menus giving them Jason, boring her eyes into Celeste, "Everyone will have a grilled chicken salad. I will take ranch with mine, Naomi will take French dressing with hers and our friend here will take Italian. Please leave the croutons off of everyone's salad and place the dressing off to the side please."

Jason nodded and scurried away to put their order in. Eve's glare found Celeste's sad face, seeing she already felt bad. Eve softened her approach, "Honey what is this about?"

"Eve, this has been a long time coming. My career is going nowhere and has been going nowhere for the longest time. I keep seeing wrestlers like Kaitlyn, gotta love that kid, but she's been doing some major botch jobs in her matches lately and she just filmed a Slim Jim commercial last week. It's freakin' ridiculous! AJ has soared up the ranks just this last year and is a top Diva right up there with you Eve."

Eve rolled her eyes at that statement, there was no love loss between the two women. Before Eve could go into a tirade about AJ, Naomi thought it best to change the subject back to the matter at hand. "But they got lucky and it was just their time. Right place and time. Your time will come soon."

Celeste shook her head in defiance, "Naomi I know you mean well, but I already gave management my resignation. All they have to do is sign it and then I'm done. I gave it to them last week. This will be my last week with you all."

Eve's eyebrows furrowed to the center of her forehead, "You've known about this and haven't said a word!" she yelled.

Naomi patted her hand to calm her down and remind her they were in a public place. "Celeste, this has been your childhood dream. You can't just let this go. Don't you remember how in Florida Championship Wrestling we had these big plans to change the Divas division and bring honor back to it, no offense Eve."

"None taken Mimi," Eve shook her sad face as she started playing with a napkin for a distraction from the news.

Naomi continued on, "We wanted to bring back true wrestling ability that they used to have in the Attitude Era."

Celeste interrupted, "It was a nice dream to have but the reality of the situation is that I'm not the image of Diva in the WWE's mind. Bottom line because I said so."

Eve leaned forward with a slight aire of aggression, "There are a lot of people who are not the typical WWE Superstar...Look at CM Punk or Daniel Bryan. Management eventually caved in and look at how successful they've become!"

"They are also men, let us not forget. They have a whole different set of rules that apply to them but not us. The shelf life of a in the WWE is short. You reach a certain age, and then everybody starts looking real close, trying to figure out how long you have before you boobs and ass begin to sag. After you hit that magical number, then it's bye, bye, bye," Celeste accentuated each bye with her hand going across her chest in a right to left motion.

"Really? We're going to take it back to some NSYNC ish? Ew and more ew!" Naomi's chuckle chopping through the tension in the room.

"Look you both have been my girls through this whole thing and I will be forever grateful for your encouragement and support. Your driving most of the time due to my tendency to get lost at the drop of a dime. Being my human barricades so that I don't stomp the hell out of Cameron for being a mean and to me...You both are like family to me and I am so going to miss these times...so let's just make the most of this time we have left, ok?"

Celeste raised her glass and waited for the others, "To friendship." Naomi and Eve slowly brought up their glasses and clanked them all together. "To friendship," All 3 repeated.

Thanks for taking the time to read. Please take a moment to review as you know it helps us writers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, none of it's stars, their names, their nada, their nothings. I own one Ms. Celeste Michaels. Thanks to my beta/friend Kaybee80 for all of her help with my multiple revisions.

Chapter 2

"1…2…3!" Celeste eyes focused on the bright lighting in the arena as her opponent Kaitlyn rolled off of her and helped her get back onto her feet. Clapping caught her attention as she looked for the source. "Good job girl! I'm proud of you! You are meeting all my expectations and then some!" Cameron offered a wide smile and gave her a thumbs up sign and then turned it upside down, suggesting a dislike.

Celeste didn't know whether to be embarrassed by her performance or run up there and beat Cameron's ass just because it was a Saturday. Turning away from that train wreck her attention fell on her trainer Daniel Bryan who shook his head in disappointment. He looked like a reject from an Amish village with all that shaggy hair on his head and face. Sensing the man WWE Superstars and fans affectionately call "Goatface" was about to get in her ass about that terrible performance, she tried to make a hasty retreat out of the ring.

He called after her as she headed up the ramp towards the backstage area. She didn't need him to tell her she just delivered her worst run through wrestling match ever. That match took her back to what it was like the first day she had ever learned to wrestle. Her primary purpose was to make newcomer Kaitlyn look like she was powerful and could command the ring. Celeste only managed to look as clumsy and confused as Kaityln normally did. Her timing was unusually off, her execution of the moves were atrocious, and could cause harm not just to her but to Kaitlyn as well. With performances like that she would have easily made the spring cleaning list if she hadn't already handed in her resignation.

He finally caught up to her at top of the ramp and grabbed her shoulder, making her face him. "What the hell is going on with you Celeste? You're wrestling like this is Wrestling 101 and your testing on cliff notes," he softly growled chastising her.

Celeste avoided his stare as she snatched her arm out of his care. "Nothing Daniel. I just have a lot on my mind and my concentration just wasn't there for the run through, but I'll pull it together for the show tonight."

She quickly headed for the backstage area when he caught up to her, "When you're head isn't in the game you pose a danger not just to you but to whoever you're in the ring with. When Kaitlyn jumped through the ropes you were supposed to catch her. If you had been just one more step to the right, you would have completely missed her and she could've gotten seriously hurt."

Celeste's soft brown eyes turned icy as she chuckled, "You don't have to keep disciplining me like I'm your kid Dan. I wasn't an extra step off and I caught her. She's walking around perfectly to trip over her own two feet and run into the ring posts on her own accord another day. It's over for me anyway."

Daniel searched her face looking for some explanation of her negativity, something not normally in her nature. "I resigned...All I'm waiting for is management to approve my release. Maybe then, I can put this childhood dream of being a wrestler to an end and move onto getting a real life. Thank you so much for everything you've done, but this is a done deal."

She walked off again only to have Daniel catch up and block her path. She took one step right, he did too. She took a step to her left only to have him block her once again and gave her a stern look asking for more of an explanation.

"I'm done trying to be a wrestler. I've spent 5 years of my life toiling in the indies trying to learn my wrestling craft only to make it to FCW developmental for the last 2 years just to stay there indefinitely. They've got people on the roster like Kaitlyn who have no clue what they're doing in the ring, but because they have the look they get to move forward. She along with Cameron can't even act right outside of the ring getting arrested and getting DUI's!"

Running her hand through her dark, black locks she continued on, "Do you know what this experience feels like? This is like some 80s movie where the WWE is the next door neighbor boy who wants to date everyone but me. "

Celeste threw up her hand and began using her slender fingers to number off the reasons of how wrestling relates to an 80's John Hughes movie. "I'm the good friend that listens to him and comes through in a pinch. He has his eyes on every other girl, but still fails to see me. He fails to see **I'm** the one pining for him and giving him my all, but he still doesn't see me."

"Celeste! Do you really think **I'm** what they want? I can guarantee I'm not! Every time I walk by the owner of this company,.Vince McMahon I can just hear the wheels in his head how a son of a bitch like me is even in his company! They've called me short, told me I have zero personality, a troll, even a goatface, but I kept on anyway! I'm supposed to be here because I'm that... damn...good and you are too! You are one of their best wrestlers-no matter if it is a man or a woman! You are beautiful, have charisma, you are a hard worker! They don't believe we're supposed to be here, but we have to show them we're just as good as their poster boys and girls who are here!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, she struggled to keep her tears in check, but one made it down her ever-reddening cheek. "Here I am doing EVERYTHING right and I get nothing but to wrestle dark matches. I don't get to get on any shows, not even Superstars on the WGN Network in the wee hours of a Saturday morning! I'm not enough! I'm just not enough in their eyes and for that, I'm just done with it! Done!" She stalked off into the Divas dressing room, somewhere she knew he couldn't go.

Daniel banged on the door in frustration that his prize wrestling pupil was throwing in the towel. He understood her feelings and had been there himself, not being what the WWE wanted but he pushed on. No one ever thought he would come as far as he did, becoming one half of the Tag Team Champions. He pulled on his long beard trying to think of how to make her stay as he walked away. A figure stepped from the shadows having heard the entire conversation.

Within the office of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley the Billionaire Princess of the company mulled over the resignation letter of one Celeste Michaels. Normally, she signed off on release letters without any thought, but this was different. Stephanie scouted her and pursued her because she heard so many things about her on the indie circuit. When Stephanie saw her for herself, she became inspired. Many of the Divas on the current roster were former fitness models or cheerleaders who had the same petite, cookie cutter looks that were rampant in all the mens' magazines with their implants and extensions. Celeste reminded her of the television character Xena. She was tall, sexy, confident, and looked like she could play with the big boys—an element the WWE hadn't seen since the 90s.

When Celeste entered a room, she commanded everyone's attention. She had a stage presence and was already way ahead in the wrestling department than the majority of Divas on their current roster. Stephanie personally signed Celeste and assured her she was safe with her and her family's company. Stephanie made it sound like she was really going to change the Women's Wrestling Division and start treating it with respect and attention.

Somewhere along the line, Stephanie forgot about her promises. Actually, her husband took over the Diva's division as her father thought it would be in the best interest of the company to give him free reign of the division and have her focus her talents in the creative area to attempt to bolster ratings. It was no walk in the park heading up the creative department and writing storylines for her family's company. Not to mention being a mother to 3 girls and the wife of the soon to be owner of her father's company in the near future. With all those fires going, it was too easy to let a flame or two burn out.

Over the last year, the company lost so many of their wrestlers' male and female, but the female division was in shambles as Diva after Diva left, and were never replaced. No further development was initiated for the Diva division and their on air matches were relegated to 5 minutes with just one set of Divas wrestling. Ten of their female wrestlers either were victims of spring cleaning, jumped ship for greener pastures, or got pregnant.

Her husband Hunter, promised he would turn the division around, and bring back the type of Divas that ran rampant when he was in his wrestling heyday. Stephanie wanted to recreate the division so it could be something their daughters could be proud of and aspire to-all little girls really. She didn't want it to be a jiggle fest, but she wanted "her" Divas to be the complete package: Beautiful, articulate, charismatic, hard working, and talented.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts and her sparkling blue eyes narrowed in on the party standing at her door. "Paul Heyman…Please come in," she gestured for him to sit as she put away the letter.

A portly, middle-aged man eased in and sat in the plush leather chair in the immaculate office. "What brings you into my office today?"

A smirk came appeared on his face, "Well Stephanie, a little bird tells me that another one of your Divas is trying to resign. You have yet another talent on your hands that you've let drown in development much like you've done with so many other talents that will remain nameless."

A sly smile eased upon Stephanie's lips, "Now Paul, I know it's been a while since we've had any interactions, but I see I'm going to have to remind you to take a second look at whom you are talking to. Mind…your…fucking…tongue and let this be the LAST time we have to have this conversation about your lame ass attempts at disrespecting me."

The smile fell from his face as he humbled himself and apologized for his transgression.

"Now…continue with your business today Paul," she calmly spoke as she settled into her plush chair with her blue eyes ablaze and fixated on Paul.

"Yes, well I have it from a good source you have one talent in the Diva's division that is trying to leave but you should do everything you can to keep her in your organization."

Nodding in agreement, "I agree but I'm still not seeing what Celeste Michaels has to do with you. Since when do you have anything to do with the Divas anyway?"

Paul put up his hands to stop her so he could respectfully interject. "I believe we can use her as additional momentum for the Shield as well as to generate some interest in the Diva's division." Scratching his chin, he continued to speak, "Bring her up on the main roster...to Raw and make her the 4th member of the Shield."

Stephanie held a hand up, "The Dirt Sheets and The WWE Universe are already speculating about a fourth member to the group. This will not come as a surprise to anyone."

"But they are NOT expecting the fourth member to be an unknown,untested female. They will expect a known male wrestler. Plus, the Shield is getting a lot of heat and I think she could strive in a faction like that. In fact, give her to me and let me work with her. She could strive under my tutelage and guidance. She has so much natural ability and has been trainable so far. I think just putting her in the Divas' division in its current state, without the Shield storyline is a pardon my French, a shitty idea…with all due respect."

Stephanie laughed unexpectedly, "I guess I could always depend on your abrasive, yet truthful opinions. Since you seem to be such a champion for her Paul this will be your project. Talk to her and see what you can do to get her to rip up her resignation letter."

As Paul began to exit her office, her annoying voice stopped him in mid exit "Please know that if this doesn't work out, you know you can expect hell to come to town and the sad thing is I am the least of your worries if this doesn't work.

He gave a casual smirk as he headed to locate Ms. Michaels to board the Shield train.

Taking out his Iphone, he made a quick call, "Daniel it's done. Stephanie's willing to put her on the main roster under my direction. I just have to get her to agree." With that, he ended his call and mentally patted himself on the back, pleased with himself he would get the chance to help another indie bust into the WWE and make the WWE eat crow.

Thanks for taking time out to read, now please review. It helps me a bit (so says the multiple revisions I do.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, none of it's stars, their names, their nada, their nothings. I own one Ms. Celeste Michaels. Thanks to my beta/friend Kaybee80 for all of her help as always.

Chapter 3

Celeste stood quietly in the doorway as she watched the cogs in Paul Heyman's mind go to work while he typed some thoughts on his laptop. Sensing someone in the room, he looked up from his work, "Ms. Michaels! Please come in, take a seat."

He quickly shut his computer down and rose from his chair to shake her hand. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you," he held her hand with an uber firm grip as he gave her a quick onceover. A moment of uneasiness came over her as she followed the direction of his eyes resting on her full breasts snuggled in a form fitting tank top. The audible sound of her clearing her throat reminded him to be professional. "Ms. Michaels do you know who I am and what I do around here?"

Celeste took a seat and shifted in her chair as she was unsure where this conversation was going. For all the work Paul Heyman contributed to the wrestling industry, he would also be the first one to tell you he is a self professed liar and would sell the soul of his mother and possibly his youngest boy child when he turned 16 if it meant getting ahead.

"Mr. Heyman, I'm familiar with your work and the legacy you bring to the wrestling industry with the creation of Extreme Championship Wrestling as well as other wrestling factions. I know you a producer, writer, on air talent and you do a host of other things…Pardon my abruptness, but let's cut to the chase. In the 2 years I've been here we've never even crossed paths in the hallway. Why did you need to see me?"

Silence filled the room as Celeste searched his face for some sort of direction. "You submitted a resignation?" Celeste answered with a head nod. "Well we're not signing off on it. I've done a bit of research and looked at a few of your matches and I see the talent even if the boneheads up in the main office don't see it. I also think you should thank Daniel Bryan for putting a bug in my ear because he just saved your ass and is about to help you become a star."

"Mr. Heyman, the WWE doesn't respect my talent…" Paul stopped her conversation with thunderous laughter as his belly shook for added effect. "That is a good one! Honey look, let me stop you right there. Do you know who CM Punk is? He is the best in the world. He is the number 2 guy here at this company and the WWE doesn't respect him either, but he's still here. Try again and tell me your real motivation behind being a wrestler."

"Ok… all I've ever wanted to do is wrestle since I was a kid. I've always wanted to be a Diva but I never saw any Divas who were big girls that were sexy and could wrestle. If they were heavier, they were viewed as monster behemoths and something to be feared that terrorized other wrestlers. I just want to be a role model for bigger girls who've been told they are less than, they aren't pretty enough, or they aren't talented enough to be in this industry. I feel I defy that."

"I've trained a total of 5 years on the indie circuit and 2 years with WWE developmental. I'm talented as hell and I want to share this with the world. The current state of the Diva division is a joke with their 5 minute matches, but if I was on the main roster I would at least get some airtime. I think the 5 minutes is to watch titties bounce and allow the camera to go in for crotch shots, which if that's going to happen fine, but can I at least get a whole 10 minutes for a match to show off all the time and effort I put into learning my technique? I want to start a revolution here and I can't do it in 5 minutes."

Paul chuckled again as he nodded in agreement, "I understand and this makes me think now more than ever that taking you on under my wing is imperative…"

"But why? What's in it for you?" waiting for the other shoe to drop or maybe for his true demon form to appear egging her on to sign her life away for a bit of success and all of her heart's desires.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "Helping you puts money in my pocket. Also there is this special thing about sticking it to the McMahons. I love making people into stars that the McMahons don't believe are worth the time. In speaking with Stephanie I found she believes in you, but her husband, Hunter and her father, Vince McMahon could care less about the Diva division."

Paul turned towards the window in hi chair and walked up to take a look outside. "Truthfully, the McMahons have always been about the boys, since they are the money makers for the company. Unfortunately, this current PG era doesn't bode well for females in the WWE. Had this been the 90s/early 2000s Vince would have pumped all you Divas up with you more airtime… but you would also have Playboy spreads and probably oodles of bra and panty matches. Those were the days," he sighed.

Celeste scrunched her face in disgust but knew he was only telling the truth through dirty man eyes. "So what's next? Mr. Heyman?"

He shook himself out of the daydream he'd fallen into. "Call me Paul. I will let Stephanie know the good news and I will get to work with some of the writers on your storyline so you can make your debut this Monday night."

Celeste exhaled a sigh of relief as she stood up to shake his hand, which oddly felt like making a deal with the devil.

Paul walked her to the door when it hit her all at one time; how quickly things had changed. "Wait a minute, do you mean this Monday…as in the day after tomorrow next Monday?" Paul looked quizzically at the young woman, "Yes, and another thing. You need to keep this under wraps and tell no one. Not even your closest friends."

Celeste grinned from ear to ear as she shook happily shook his hand, "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Paul led her out the door, but not before snagging a last minute glimpse at how tightly her jeans fit her form.

The realization that everything was changing hit Celeste hard, and she started to feel a bit overwhelmed. She looked for the nearest place to sit down when she noticed some crates with equipment and took a moment to collect herself. Celeste kept thinking, had her opportunity really come? Her life was seriously about to change.

Currently, the only traveling she did for the WWE was on the weekends and it was for live, non-televised events. Her matches were so early at the start of the show that people were just filing in just finding their tickets to get ready for the real show. She had little interaction with talent on the main roster other than Naomi and Eve, and mostly kept to herself.

As much as the WWE tried to tout a family-like environment, it also had a bit of a class system and she was on the bottom; or at least she had been yesterday. Two days from now she was going to be traveling all over the states, hell the world. She was going to be on television 2-3 nights a week since she would be a part of The Shield's storyline. Everything was finally going to fall into place. The only problem she could foresee was having to work with Roman Reign, 1/3 of The Shield.

Thanks for taking time out to read, now please please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own anything related to the WWE, none of it's stars, their names, their nada, their nothings. I own one Ms. Celeste Michaels. Thanks to my beta/friend Kaybee80 for all of her help as always. A/N: I would suggest an image search for Toccara Jones and Roman Reigns before you read this chapter. You don't have to, but I'm just saying…)_

Chapter 4 – Flashback May 2010 at a Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) live event

"_Well, well, well. I had no idea Ringling Brothers and Barnum Bailey Circus was in town! Where are the rest of your 25 brothers and sisters that came with you in your clown car, Ronnie McDonald?" laughed Cameron. _

_Celeste released the tension from her curling iron and watched her final curl snap into position, completing her Rihanna red, curly bob. "Ariane," she grinned. "Please notice I'm calling you by your government name and not your WWE stage name. How about we play a game? You be Christina, and I'll be Mommy Dearest. I'll pretend you've once again you used a wire hanger instead of a wooden hanger… and now you must now pay dearly for it. Let's begin."_

_ Cameron contemplated making a smart comment in response to Celeste's 80s movie reference, but thought better of it as she backed away from her rival. Celeste could fight; but she on the other hand, not so much._ "_Girl I'm just kidding with you. You know I be joking with you. I joke like that with everyone. You are too serious, geez. Maybe if you had a man who was putting it down…you could get some of that aggression worked out. Maybe you would be more 'Namaste' and less 'grrrr'. Oh and please use the stage name in and out of the ring. I just like it better than Ariane." _

_Celeste picked up the curling iron and aimed it in Cameron's direction, "Is there a reason you're in here?" _

_Cameron whipped out a piece of paper and gingerly handed it to Celeste. "These are last minute changes to the show. The writers are having you and Andrew McNair feud with Leakee." Celeste caught Cameron's secret smile as she said the second name. Catching Celeste's indifference, Cameron tried to distract her attention elsewhere. "Oh, you also have about 45 minutes before we start the show with you." Cameron bowed out and wished her luck in her appearance later._

_No matter what that girl said, Celeste always had the sneaking feeling that Cameron meant her no good. She'd always struck Celeste as the type of female to insist that you look great; while in fact a big piece of broccoli was lodged in your teeth…Celeste wouldn't put it past Cameron to let a supposed friend take a picture like that_

_Often Cameron would 'joke' with her and throw shade her way; and being around her felt like being in high school with the mean girls. The only difference was Celeste could now give two shits about her and her opinion, and wasn't afraid to let her know. Unfortunately, the two were in a working environment that required her to be cordial and professional to her in a nice, nasty way. But Celeste was raised to believe that when people reveal themselves to you—you'd do well to accept them for what they were and treat them accordingly… and she believed Cameron to be a sneaky, untrustworthy liar._

_The beginning of the show._

_Andrew McNair, better known to the FCW audience as A-Ma,c looked over to Celeste to check her for nerves. Andrew McNair looked like the twin of Paul Walker, but was supposed to act like Eminem. For his promos he was expected to rap and Celeste, now known as Bianca, was supposed to sing hooks like Rihanna… emphasizing different points in his promos. So of course he was dressed in what wardrobe believed was street gear with the oversized shirts, gold chains, and baggy jean shorts. In reality the outfit looked like he'd snagged it from John Cena's closet. Celeste had her fire red hair and dressed in funky patterns and cut off denim shorts. She hated the wardrobe because it wasn't sexy -in fact it just looked like she was color blind- and the clothes were ill fitting no matter how much she or alterations tried to fix them._

_Their entrance music filled FCW gymnasium as Cameron introduced them. The background music sounded like a knock off version of a Dr. Dre song. Fans immediately recognizing the music, went into instant booing mode. Fans tended to be fickle, very fickle people. Whether you were a good guy or bad, when they didn't like a wrestler they had no problems making their feelings known. They would talk about one's appearance, wrestling ability or lack there of, boo them because it rained that day, or maybe because the sun came out. Many seemed to forget the outcomes of matches were predetermined and some moves were already choreographed. Celeste was often frustrated by this whenever she interfered with matches to help A-Mac win…doing so wasn't personal, that was a part of the job. _

_Lately, this new routine was garnering a lot of heat from the fans and she was getting a lot of hate from them. Coming to the ring is confusing and overwhelming... audiences are huge, the crowds yell loudly; and most of the time it's hard to decipher what's being said. However, despite the fact that Celeste could clearly hear some fans call her refer to her as bitch, fat, and ugly; she was expected to look unaffected by them. At one point, she felt A-Mac grab her hand and give it an extra squeeze as he helped her into the ring for unseen support. A member of the production staff slipped her two mics, one for herself and the other she gave to A-Mac. As the music played, she twerked a little in front of him then moved up his body in a sexy manner removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. She smiled as she walked around him in a circle running her hands over his chest like she normally did before he hit the crowds with his rhymes._

_A-Mac rapped about how he was the best wrestler and how he put another wrestler out of commission. Bianca interjected with her surprisingly decent singing voice; accenting different points of his rap. He continued to spit about how inferior the other wrestlers were and he dared anyone in the locker room to prove him wrong. At that moment, the pounding of drums filled the gym with chants in the background and a form appeared at the ramp. Leakee's entrance music hit the speakers full blast, the recognition caused fans to jump to their feet and cheer his interference. Celeste gave her mic back to the production staff as it would be needed for Leakee._

_A-Mac and Celeste moved from the center of the ring off to the side so Leakee could make his entrance into the ring. As Leakee made his way there, he paused to offer high fives to a few fans and then hopped into the ring. He ran from one side to the other getting the fans engaged and further hyped. Then Leakee received his mic and went right into his promo. "You know I was in the back and decided to take you up on your challenge," Leakee offered a Hollywood type of smile. A-Mac whispered something to Celeste and gestured his thumb to him as he scoffed, "Are you sure you're going to be able to wrestle me in your skirt? I wouldn't want you to rip such a pretty outfit" A-Mac and Celeste looked like they were clowning on the green and taupe sarong he wore. "I'll be fine as long as you put your pit bull outside of the ring. Didn't you read the sign before you entered the building? No animals allowed!" The crowd ran with insult and started making barking noises._

_Celeste narrowed her eyes and immediately started fussing at the fans as she stood on the ropes, then headed toward Leakee. A-Mac stood between them as if trying to calm her down. "Hey man don't talk about my girl like that. She's a beautiful woman!" Celeste folded her arms in agreement and then strolled the ring to show herself off, eliciting some boos. "Woman?" he chuckled, "You'd better check again. I think her Adam's Apple is bigger than yours." The crowd ate up their banter as they started chanting, "Show me your apple!"_

_Leakee stood back watching her in amusement as she ran up on him and started yelling and poking him in his muscular chest. A-Mac picked her up over his shoulder and put her on the opposite end of the ring and tried to calm her down. "Leakee take that back! You owe her an apology! That's how rumors get started! If you don't give her an apology I can always beat one out of you!"_

_Leakee put his hand over his chest, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I think it's so great you're so…open-minded. You know being a chubby chaser and all. By the way Bianca? Is that your name? You should really consider Binaca...I'm just saying. A few squirts go a long way. Does wonders!" Celeste stamped her feet as she screamed at him and hauled off and slapped him with all her might… leaving her handprint on his face. Leakee bounced off the ropes and looked realistically surprised as he held his cheek. His eyes grew wide as he knew that wasn't a part of the script, but then none of the things he just said in the ring was what he practiced with them 45 minutes ago either. The sound of the bell let him know this was going to be the longest 11 minutes of his life as he was catching all the glares Celeste was throwing his way._

_After the show, Celeste's Apartment_

_Celeste snuggled into her couch as she flipped through the cable stations with a dead pan look on her face. The shower water that ran as white noise immediately stopped, breaking her attention. She noticed the channel was on Cinemax with a sexy scene playing. Celeste made a face as she was feeling a far cry from sexy at that moment. She changed the channel, finally stopping at a funny show. Celeste felt tired both physically and emotionally. Drifting to sleep hardly proved to be a problem as she closed her eyes and turned inwards towards her couch. The bathroom door opened and she heard footsteps walk from room to room, the walking was soft enough to allow her drift into a comfortable sleep._

_Celeste felt herself being lifted and carried somewhere, "What are you doing," she mumbled as she was placed in the center of the bed. Roman appeared in a towel with his hair and body still damp. Celeste tried to stay steadfast in her anger despite Roman's sex appeal in that moment. "Well I'm glad you're talking to me now. I know from all this quiet you are some kind of mad aren't you?" Celeste nodded her head, but said nothing. _

_"I'm sorry." He said while running his fingers up and down her thigh_

_Celeste poked her tongue into her cheek as she squinted her eyes, "Roman…do you even know what you're apologizing for?" _

_Roman treaded lightly, "I'm sorry for the promo I did today saying you had an Adam's apple, calling you fat, calling you a pit bull…" _

_Celeste sat back against in the bed, "And?" Roman's eyes got bigger as he tried to remember the final insult, but Celeste jumped in there before he could retrieve the memory. "Let me help you. You basically said my breath stank. You know how these people take what you say and run with it… and I will hear everything they chanted until the day I die. So thanks Ro!"_

_"C'mon babe. You know that's part of the job to talk shit. None of what I said was true and people who know you understand that. Besides it's not like you didn't get me back. You slapped me really hard, so hard you left a mark. Plus you kicked me several times in the gut and my kidneys…" _

_Celeste interrupted him, "That's called running interference. That's a part of my job as a manager." _

_Roman reached out and slapped her ass, "A-Mac had me pinned and the ref had already done the 3 count." Celeste had a small smile remembering she got some good licks in. "Ok, we ain't going to bed mad so why are you really upset?" Roman asked as he eased onto the bed lying in front of her on his side facing her. _

_Celeste thought for a moment, "I was bullied as a kid. Usually everything the fans say, it's water off a duck's back. But lately…it's been bothering me. I can take the bitch rants, but when people start attacking me about how I look…it just feels different. It takes me back to when I was a kid getting teased. It's like I hear the name calling all over again and it just makes you feel so small almost defenseless." Roman's dark eyes softened as he felt bad for going after her in such a public forum. Roman's hand slid to her waist as he pulled her closer to him, hanging on her every word._

"_I was a fat kid and every day of my life there was this bully named Suriah who never let me forget it. She and her friends were calling me ugly and would push me around. I was black bitch this and black bitch that. Urgh!" Celeste slammed her eyes shut reliving the moments. She soon felt warmth trailing up and down her arms and opened her eyes to see Roman gazing upon her_

_ "Ro…I was a joke to them. Suriah and her gang would have people pretend to be my friends only to mistreat me and laugh at me later. Oh God! Things escalated when we got were freshmen. Then I developed breasts, oh the whole prank thing got so good to them! Suriah would have guys pretend to like me and they would spread rumors, lying calling me all kinds of slut when I never did anything! Not once! It just was horrible. That's when I would watch wrestling and every Monday night I would watch WWE and not think about what happened at school for the day. I would get lost in the storyline and just enjoy what I was seeing in the ring."_

"_So how did it end or did it?" _

_Celeste thought for a moment, "I got involved in after school activities and got some real friends who appreciated me. As for Suriah, she ended up pregnant at 15 and her so called friends started bullying her and soon left me alone." _

_Roman's hand lightly trailed her back, "Baby I'm sorry for making you feel bad about yourself," he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'd like to make it up to you though," he grinned mischievously as he rolled onto her and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Roman squeezed a chocolate colored bosom. Dipping his down, his long tongue flicked furiously over her now harden nub. _

_Celeste grabbed the Roman's long flowing dark locks as the sensations became overwhelming, "Too much!" she cried out going into sensory overload as he treated her other breast in the same manner while massaging the other._

_Roman wet one finger and plunged it within Celeste, eliciting a soft mewling sound. Removing his finger he tasted her and moistened yet another finger to dive in again. Her wetness enveloped his long fingers as he pleasured her. She shuddered momentarily as her pussy clamped down on his fingers and he felt her release. He watched her as she released his lip, looking apologetic that she drew blood. Roman licked the tiniest bit of blood that trailed his lip and showered her with yet another passionate kiss proving he wasn't phased in the least._

_Roman's long tongue trailed the length of his fingers lapping up her essence as he maintained eye contact. Celeste felt her breath hitch to see such a sexy man enjoy her. Celeste reached between their two forms, gliding her hand over his strong, solid thighs. Knowing this to be an erogenous zone for him, she drew light circles over his thighs giving him a tingling sensation. She pushed the towel aside and felt for his thickened rod which lay leisurely against his thigh. Celeste firmly moved her palm up and down its length as she felt it pulsate underneath her touch. With each stroke Roman's cock throbbed more and more in anticipation of release. Every so often her thumb ran over the tip, collecting the precum that eased its way out. Celeste felt the outer egdes of his mouth curve into a smile. "You like?" she giggled. _

_"I do," he responded in a husky tone, "But this is supposed to be about you and your pleasure."_

"_It has been and will continue to be," Celeste locked her legs around his waist, used her lower body to lift them both up, and rolled them both over so Roman was now on his back. Celeste removed her sleep shirt for Roman's viewing pleasure and threw it onto the floor, "Definitely not made of plastic," he chuckled to himself._

_She loved seeing his visual reaction to her 38G sized breasts as, Roman practically salivated latching onto one. He mumbled how good it felt when Celeste eased herself onto his stiff rod, Roman resisted the urge to grab her by the hips and impale her and pound away like he truly desired to do. He licked his lips as his hands toyed with large dark colored nipples until she was unable to take anymore of him within her._

_Celeste gyrated her hips back and forth getting a rhythm going as her slickness made their interaction more pleasurable. Roman sat up digging his fingers into her ass cheeks as she repeatedly sank down on his shaft. Her arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her enormous breasts into his solid chest feeling the sweat run down between the both of them as his hold moved back to her hips._

_Celeste wiped the hair from his face so he could see her clearly. Both shared a mutual passion and held one another's eyes as Celeste held his face in his face in her hands, her thumb gliding over his full bottom lip. "Tell me this pussy is good to you!" she demanded. _

_Roman was starting to get a bit winded and could barely keep up with her as he continued to feel her bounce upon him. "This pussy is good to me!" he said breathlessly. Roman wrapped his hand in her hair and gave a slight tug to get a bit of control back. "Cee!" Roman hissed in her ear, "Turn the fuck around!" Roman helped her turn herself around so she could ride him giving him a whole new view to appreciate._

_Celeste eased back down onto his cock. She tricked him by refusing to go back to their original quick pace. Every time he tried to go fast her pussy clamped down on him, making him fight to hold off his release. Celeste leaned forward giving him a better view of his tanned prick entering and exiting her pink walls. Her hand sought to stimulate her clit and his balls as she continued to ride him in slow motion. The faster she rubbed her clit, the hotter her skin felt to the touch and the closer she felt to her orgasm. Roman's grunts filled the room as she continued on and both became more and more vocal until Celeste's body spasmed and she slumped forward. Roman soon followed suit as he cursed aloud and his seed soon eased from within her._

_Roman ran his hand up her smooth, dark colored back noting the beauty and the contrast in their skin tones. He managed to stay within her as he straightened her legs out, as they both lay against the bedpost. Celeste arched her back away from Roman, but he pulled her back to him keeping her from fleeing from the intimacy. His fingers gently massaged her clit as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. "You are so fucking sexy," he whispered in a low, methodical voice as his fingers worked to make a softened nipple hard again. Celeste was too wiped out to argue and reveled in contentment. "You are a special woman Cee. I like how I feel when I'm around you." Her eyes slowly opened as she met his gaze. "I want us to be like this always," he whispered._

Celeste's alarm blared, waking her from her slumber. Much like in her dream, she was nude with her nightshirt in a ball on the floor. Her fingers had a slight sticky feel to them and her pussy felt as satisfied as back when Roman was responsible for keeping it that way; in the days of old. As she looked around the room she realized there was no Roman to be found. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real. Celeste plopped back into the bed and stared at the emerging sunlight through the window panes. After Roman, she had tried to be with others, but they always paled in comparison. She just stopped looking and let things fall into place. So far nothing fell. She worried about being in such close proximity to him… would they fall back into step or would they continue to avoid each other? The worst possibilities lay in the fact that after all this time, she and Roman could find out that they now hated one another. Celeste pulled the covers over her head, knowing only time would truly tell.

Thank you for taking the time out to read and send some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related. I only own the character of Celeste Michaels._

**Chapter 5**

**Sunday – Throughout the day at the live event show**

Eve and Naomi sat in arena seats; close enough so they could see who was practicing in the ring …the pair was hoping to learn a move or two. Yet they also sat far enough away that the friends could speak freely about people, so as to avoid being heard and later misquoted.

"Eve, I think something is up with Celeste today, she's been acting really…"

"Odd," Eve nodded in agreement. "I've hardly seen her today. She cancelled working out with me today. She's been running all over this arena like she's hiding something. And acting all white rabbit -like she's late for something and doesn't have time to talk."

"Yeah Eve, I noticed that too. I had breakfast with her, but she was only there for 10 minutes before she was up on her merry way like see ya!" Naomi held up two fingers representing the deuces sign and shook her head like she didn't understand Celeste's behavior.

"You should have called me, I would've have breakfast, a complete breakfast with you. Where was Jimmy?" Eve inquired. Eve should have known better then to mention Naomi's current boyfriend Jimmy. The mere mention of his name meant sadness for Naomi. Eve braced herself to hear the latest fall out.

"Girl! I barely see him. He doesn't know who my friends are anyway. He doesn't know I travel with you and Celeste. He knows you because he sees you on Raw but hell, he probably doesn't even know who Celeste is anyway. Jimmy is all about Jimmy and everyone else is a supporting player in his life. I think I'm part of the production staff!" Naomi laughed, but there was a tinge of pain behind that statement.

The familiar sound of a body bouncing off the ring floor and grunting caught their attention, as they noticed Celeste practicing for a match with Alicia Fox for later that night. Daniel Bryan appeared to be coaching them. Alicia threw Celeste into the ropes and did a spinning heel kick, knocking Celeste on her back, practicing to appear "unconscious" to the would be audience for later that evening. Alicia rolled her up and went for the 3 count to end their match. Celeste did a kip up, where she lay flat on her back and bringing her knees into her chest rolling backwards. She propelled herself forward landing on her feet.

Alicia gave her a high five, "And that's how we do it with no hands!" Both girls clowned like kids on the playground while they did the Dougie in the ring just to be goofy. "See you later girl," Alicia exited the ring and headed towards the backstage area.

Daniel stood from afar and shook his head. Celeste walked over to poke fun at him, "Whatever Dan. You wish you could move like that."

Daniel stroked his beard, "I am very proud of you. I wanted to tell you all day, congratulations."

Celeste's eyes bugged as she knew full well there where mics underneath the stage, and she didn't want to be the one responsible for letting "the Shield" secret out.

"Daniel!" Celeste shushed him and walked over so they could speak more discreetly. "Y**ou** **know who** told me **not** to talk about **you know what**, so I can only guess he would want **you** to **not **talk about it too. By the way, thank you for helping me in spite of me." Celeste and Daniel pounded their fists together.

"So do you think you can go a bit longer?" he asked.

"Woo, woo, woo you know it!" she joked giving her best impersonation of Zak Ryder.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and tugged at his beard, "I should put you in a Yes Lock for that. It would be a good punishment, especially since I haven't shown you the counter move yet." He playfully pushed her and they started grappling.

**10 minutes into Celeste and Daniel's practice**

Celeste held a serious look on her face as Daniel Bryan explained he was going to increase the difficulty level of her training. Naomi and Eve remained in the arena seats and watched their friend getting worked over like a lump of uncooked dough. Daniel didn't care anything about a person's gender when he trained, as far as he was concerned, each and every ass whuppin doled out was pretty much going to be the same. This treatment was good for Celeste, as it would inadvertently prepared for her current path and future storyline dealing with the Shield and other male WWE Superstars.

The mics underneath the ring caught the impact of Daniel slamming Celeste into the floor. Both women grimaced at the potential pain Celeste must have been feeling at the moment. Naomi sat on the outermost edge of the aisle as Eve sat on the inside. A figure sat behind them and tapped Naomi on her left shoulder. "Hey!" she gave a toothy grin as Stephen Farrely better known as Sheamus matched her enthusiasm and gave a similar greeting.

"Hi Evie!" he threw up his hand and she grabbed it shaking it.

"Sup buddy. When are you going to return my blu ray? I'm giving you one more week and if I don't get it back I'm getting some friends and I'm taking out those knees of yours, you got it? Dublin street fight style too!" stated Eve with mock aggression.

Stephen tried to give Eve puppy dog eyes to soften her demeanor, which caused laughter for Naomi. "I don't think that's doing anything for her Stephen."

He turned his attention to Naomi and cocked a ginger colored eyebrow, "Does it do anything for ye? Please don't say it doesn't, because I don't think me heart could take that heartbreak from ye."

Naomi, who everyone knew was a softee, shrugged. She couldn't help but to be affected by a begging man…truth be told she was less capable of ignoring the please when they came from Stephen.

"Wait don't answer that…" he interrupted her thoughts to speak once more. "…at least not before ye see what I brought ye."

Stephen pulled out her kindle and aimed it in her direction, "I was looking for that!" Naomi exclaimed, "Where did you find it?"

As she reached for it, he flipped it away from her reach, "I noticed ye left it at Kraft services at lunch today. I called out ye name but I guess Jimmy had ye otherwise engaged." Naomi recalled the fight she and Jimmy had at lunch, about some girl that was sending him racy photos on instagram.

Eve, all too familiar with Naomi and Jimmy Uso's constant relationship issues, chimed in, "I think lunch would be a great reward for finding your kindle Naomi. Yes…a lunch…on you…and not here at Kraft services. What say you Ste?"

Stephen's smile broaden to amazing dimensions, "I like how you think Evie. Naomi?"

Naomi who had shot daggers at Eve, gritted her teeth, "Yeah Stephen, sounds like a plan. We'll work out the plans sometime this week ok?" Stephen returned the kindle and started to leave when Cameron blocked his path.

"Hi Stephen!" Cameron flirted in an obvious manner.

Stephen mannerably decided to be nice. "Hello Cameron," he greeted politely, as he took a step forward. Celeste however, didn't allow him to move forward he retreated.

"You look really good today,"Cameron's eyes trailing the length of his body from his fitted jeans to his form fitted button down shirt. "That color brings out the blue in your eyes…Wait they are blue right?" She stepped closer to him and tried to get a closer look.

Stephen chuckled uncomfortably at her obvious flirtation while Naomi and Eve visually gagged among themselves. "Well uh, ladies, I gotta go. I'll see you all later. Cameron reluctantly moved out of his way and sat behind the two girls focusing her attention to the ring.

Celeste and Daniel temporarily stopped training while Phil Brooks aka CM Punk entered the ring and came over to talk to them. Celeste was genuinely humbled that he would take time out of his schedule to address her. Celeste and Phil were introduced and shook hands

Cameron frowned and didn't hold back her discontent, "What the hell is going on up there? Why is she talking to Punk?"

Eve perked up at the chance to stick it to her, "Oh you didn't hear, well of course you didn't! It is being kept under wraps. The people that need to know…know. I guess you'll have to wait to see like everyone else."

Cameron tapped Naomi, causing her to give her the why are you touching me stare. "Cameron! She already said this is a need to know thing, and you DON'T need to know!" Cameron scowled and left the girls in a huff

Eve watched her leave and raised her hand for a high five, but received a glare, "What's that for?"

Naomi looked at her matter of factly, "You're on the list right now. You've just created a situation for me with this lunch thing with Stephen."

Eve threw her arm around her, "No sweetie, I am creating a situation for you to upgrade to a man who is obviously sweet on you, and who would treat you so much better than the man -and I use that term loosely- that you're rolling with right now. You're welcome!" She pinched her check as Naomi swatted her away.

**Back in the ring with Celeste, Daniel, and Phil**

Since Phil is one of Paul Heyman's closest friends, he naturally sought him out to share personal triumphs and heartaches; especially in his dealings involving the McMahons. Like Paul, Phil too had experienced an unconcerned Vince McMahon holding him back, and had been screwed over throughout his WWE wrestling career. When Paul shared his latest prospect, Phil was all about helping Daniel Bryan train Celeste to make it to the big leagues.

The three huddled together and spoke softly with each other within the ring. Phil nodded as he listened to Celeste explain the type of interaction she wanted to have with the other wrestlers. Phil leaned back and laughed aloud garnering a "you need to be quiet" look from Celeste. Phil gave an apologetic look, but grabbed the sides of his head and spoke in a hushed tone, "Dude that would be fuckin' badass. The WWE hasn't had a female like that since the days of Chyna, Lita, and Trish! You would be like our own little female action hero. That would be the shit! I want in on showing you some moves!"

Daniel nodded, "That's what I was hoping you would say. I was thinking between the two of us we can train Celeste to be invincible; add that to the fact that she's really flexible and can do a little bit of high flying… I think this is going to be something for the books."

Phil shook his head yes, "Without a doubt! Count my ass in!"

Celeste pounded fists with both Daniel and Phil. "Thank you Phil! You don't know how much your help means to me!"

"Well let's wait to congratulate ourselves until **after** we see how this turns out," Daniel and Celeste agreed with Phil by nodding.

Roman Reigns, Jimmy Uso, and Jey Uso cut through the arena to get to the backstage area. Jey stopped and hit his cousin Roman in the arm, "Who do you think is in the ring?"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, "I don't know but I am definitely seeing a nice big ass up there and nice set of titties."

All of them watched the unknown female in the ring and approved of all of her dimensions. Roman cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "I think this is worthy of an investigation. Plus there's only one way to find out! Race you to front row seating!"

The three playfully made their way ringside and camped out front." Jimmy leaned over the barrier for a closer look and turned towards Roman. "Ro…that's…"

"Celeste," Roman finished the sentence for his cousin.

"What's she doing working with Phil?"

At that moment, all these hard feelings Roman thought he'd stifled came back to him in a rush. He gritted his teeth in hopes of making them go away… reminded himself that she, not him, had been the one to leave. The guys settled in, watching the action from inside the ring

Daniel Bryan stood in the corner of the ring as he instructed Celeste with assistance from Phil on how to perform the Romero Special. Celeste stood behind Phil while he lay face down on his stomach. She quickly placed one foot down just above each of his knees and bent his legs up, hooking them around his own knees. Celeste slapped Phil in the back, alerting him to raise an arm and grasped both of his wrists. "Now fall backwards while compressing his shoulder-blades, and lift him off the ground!" instructed Daniel. The first attempt was shaky, and Phil was heavier than she thought he was. Celeste fell to a seated position on her back, lifting Phil upward. As quickly as he went up, she lost the grip on his wrist and he fell crashing into chest but not before she turned her head to avoid the back of his head hitting her face.

Roman and the Usos hopped out of their seats when they saw the collision. Phil quickly rolled off of her and Daniel rushed to her side. Their first instinct when someone gets hurt is to touch the injury or near the injury. A mean looking raised eyebrow from Celeste caused their hands to retract when they realized she was clutching at her chest. Both guys helped her sit upright and signaled for a medic, as Celeste let out a string of curse words. The medic came barreling down to the ring and she dismissed the medic before they could assess her. Roman exhaled knowing she was ok and wasn't suffering any serious injuries.

"I'm fine. Let's just do it again." Celeste grimaced as Phil and Daniel flanked her on each side.

Phil glanced over to Daniel with a lopsided grin, "I like her…she's stupid like us."

Celeste appeared offended, as Phil continued to explain his meaning, "This is a no neck rolling zone. I'm just saying I've known some guys have this same thing happen to them and the last thing they're thinking about is 'let's try this again'." Phil threw his arms in the air in a no harm no foul type motion.

Daniel rubbed the back of her back, "That's enough for today. I don't want anyone saying we broke you before you got to debut tomorrow. We'll pick it up tomorrow."

As she eased out of the ring, Roman noticed that Phil stopped Celeste and grabbed her by the waist to help her down. Celeste, he further noticed, flashed an appreciative smile that she once reserved just for him. It pained Roman to see that someone else was now on the receiving end. Roman felt a ping of jealousy as he watched both men escort Celeste up the ramp to the backstage area. He didn't like these feelings, and decided he was going to stay far from her.

_Thanks for taking the time to read, please take a moment to review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related. I only own the character of Celeste Michaels._

**Sunday -Meeting later that evening with Paul and the Shield**

"Gentleman, thank you for coming to this impromptu meeting. I wanted to give you a heads up to an upcoming change for your storyline," said Paul Heyman as he tried to maintain eye contact with each Shield member.

The last time Paul Heyman tried to suggest adding additional members to the Shield, he met major resistance from its founding members, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. They felt perfect as a threesome, and frankly didn't want or need to share the limelight with anyone else. All three focused on propelling their own careers within the WWE, and didn't want anyone to capitalize on all their hard work by riding the Shield's coattails.

Paul knew telling them about Celeste would be a hard sell. It was one thing to say they were getting a new member; but it was another thing entirely to say this member would be a female. Most men were ok with females in wrestling, as long as they wrestled other females or the women acted as a person valet to the man. Celeste's role was going to vary a bit from the current role that has been in place for the Divas for the past 10 years. Celeste would of course be eye candy in her provocative outfits for the male viewership, but she would also get physically involved with the male roster by actually laying hands on them. If this meant performing the zigzag on Dolph Ziggler or the figure four on the Miz, Celeste would be responsible for doing anything and everything within her power to ensure a win for the Shield.

Paul fidgeted with the lapels of his suit and smoothed them down to try to project an air of confidence. Paul Heyman was always the first to admit he was prone to lying, and he saw this moment as the perfect time to practice what he was good at. "Guys the last time we met I heard your opinions on getting a new member, but creative feels differently and well, you have a new member that's debuting tomorrow night.

Word backstage was, Dean reminded everyone of Heath Ledger's Joker in the Batman series. He lived this persona in and out of the ring. Not many wanted to engage him in a conversation because he came off as somewhat creepy, after speaking with him most people end up scratching their heads wondering what just happened. Dean threw his feet on the table and reared back in his chair with his hands locked behind his head, "Nope!" Dean flatly stated with a major emphasis on the 'puh' in the word.

Out of the three, Seth was the easiest going. All he wanted to do was wrestle and put on good matches. Seth cocked his head and watched his partner out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep a straight face. He looked across the room to gauge the reaction of Roman, who looked up to his thick neck with a chip on his shoulder.

"Nope?" Paul mimicked. "Dean this decision is out of our hands. Unfortunately for us, creative has the support of Stephanie McMahon-Levesque so I was unable to block their decision."

Roman seethed a bit at the thought of someone else benefiting from what he and the Shield had accomplished. It was Dean, Seth, and Roman who brought new life to Monday Night Raw ratings. People tuned in every week to see whom the Shield would attack to make a point. The three of them created their unusual promos using a hand held camera, making them standout from the rest of the roster. They earned the fame they'd gotten, and any newcomer Johnny-come-lately had not.

The three had proven chemistry. They flowed and interacted with one another with ease. If they added another person, they would have to get used to that individual and relearn their whole group dynamic. It was possible the fans might not even like the new group; and all of their hard work would be for naught, further stalling their future solo careers.

Doing so would put off Roman's plans of trying to split from the Shield and take group momentum to bolster his own journey to a title reign. He had big plans, as he wanted to be a big if not a bigger star than his cousin Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Now he was feeling like that dream was moving farther out of his reach. Then there was the issue of having to see Celeste.

Seth chimed in with a question, "So who are they giving us? I don't care who they bring as long as it's someone who brings something to the table. Are we able to make requests? Can it not be Bo Dallas? The fans hate him so much and want to punch him in the face. We don't want to be associated with him; his type of stink is hard to get off you. His very presence would tank our careers."

Roman tried to focus on the matter at hand and accept what the authorities had decreed. "So who are they sending… Alex Riley or Mason Ryan?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "If you tell me the new member is Alex Riley or Mason Ryan, I'll slit my throat right here!"

Seth slight chuckled as he was used to Dean's dark sense of humor, "Really Dean? Why so serious?"

Dean gave Seth the finger, and Paul was relieved…the Shield didn't like the idea of another member, but was at least trying to be receptive to the idea.

Paul glanced at his phone and went to the door with his hand on the knob, "The newest team member of the Shield has arrived." Paul turned the knob and stepped to the side. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, the newest member of the Shield, Celeste Michaels."

As Celeste entered the room, she was greeted by several instances of loud cursing. The most dominant comment of them all had to be "For fucks sake!" which flew out of Roman's mouth.

Dean took his feet off the table and leaned forward sizing Celeste up and started laughing, "Are you kidding me? What is she going to do? How is her walking around in high heels and a pushup bra going to add worth to this team?"

Seth shook his head in confusion, "Paul this is just bullshit. You could have brought Kassius Ohno or Corey Graves. They are ready to be called. C'mon now, Paul! This right here?" Seth gestured to Celeste, "Putting her in this group is a joke!"

"So what do you have to add Roman?" Celeste asked in stern voice. Paul gestured for her to take a seat at the table.

Roman looked at her for a moment grinning then turned his attention elsewhere as he shook his head, "You don't want to hear what I have to say. It's in no way pretty."

Celeste stared at each of them and gave no indication that their negative responses had any effect on her. "You've all had no problem sharing your opinion and you all need not stop now. Please continue."

Roman adjusted himself in his chair and tried to stare Celeste down to make her feel as uncomfortable as he's felt each time he's seen her that day. "I think adding you to the team would diminish the hard work we've already put in to getting our names out there. Moreover, our group wrestles more aggressively than most of the guys in the company right now. We'd constantly have to babysit you to keep you from getting hurt. Besides, I don't see you adding anything to this group other than a jiggle fest."

Dean and Seth snickered a bit, but ultimately agreed with Roman's assessment. Just like inside the ring the ring guys were a cohesive unit, even in meetings.

"We see ourselves as being the future of the WWE. Hall of Fame! We are very serious about our careers and want them to be lengthy and successful." Seth added as he tapped his palm with his finger to stress his point..

Celeste grinned as she looked from one member of the Shield to another. "So you all minimize 7 years worth of my training to be a wrestler because I'm a female? Let me help you understand some things about me, my motivation, and what I expect my lot to be in this life."

"I'm not in this game to get the Fendi bag or the red bottom shoes. I want merchandise dedicated specifically to me without you, you, you or anybody else on it. I want acting opportunities. I want to have a long career with the WWE…I want to earn a legends contract; I want my name in the Hall of Fame. Don't think for one minute this pretty face isn't driven, because if you do, you may very well get ran the hell over! Celeste tapped the table to emphasize her point.

Dean stared at Celeste and appeared unwavering as she met his stare. "Celeste, I personally don't want you here. If we let you in the group, we won't have the luxury of concentrating on bouts and putting on a good show. Instead, we'd have to worry about guys that want to cause you actual harm. Darlin' I ain't no babysitter."

Roman was glad the rest of the guys were in agreement about Celeste's inclusion in the group. Just being in the room with her was too hard. He knew he'd fucked up royally in the past with her and that they would never get back together. Seeing her everyday would make this a harder sentence to follow. Therefore, Roman tried to drive his point home, "You know Dean's right and that type of man exists right? They want to hurt you because they are insulted that you have the nerve to want to play with the boys. Most guys think you girls should stay in your line, play with the rest of the Divas."

Celeste had, had enough of their disrespectful treatment and walked up to Roman. Roman's

6' 3" frame easily trumped Celeste's 5' 11'; he outweighed and outmuscled her, as well. However, she refused to back down and be spoken to in any kind of matter.

"Are you sure you aren't the one who truly thinks like that? Because you all are talking a lot of bullshit right now, that you seem to be really invested in personally. Please rest assured I am capable of taking care of me, and even watching your backs; though to me it sounds like you won't have mine." Celeste inquired as she stared him dead in his eyes. They both bore holes into one another surprised at the dialogue flying out of the each other's mouth.

Roman let out an exasperated sigh, "You can take care of yourself? You mean if I was to spear you right here…right now you'd take it and wouldn't cry?"

"Given that at one point in time you used to spear her on a nightly basis and I can't say I recall her crying; I highly doubt she would now." Celeste's neck whipped around in Dean's direction when Paul jumped in to diffuse the situation: "Look this infighting has to stop…"

Celeste interrupted Paul, "You're right, this needs to end today and I would like to be clear about some things," as she looked at each one. "I don't give a damn if anyone of you knuckle draggin motherfuckers like me. The least you can do is respect me. Right now you don't, and I see that as a problem. But please know I don't respect you either; so I guess this my little pony group has some issues to handle!"

Celeste continued on looking from one Shield member to the next., "Respect is earned, and it may not be today, may not be a month from now, it could be a year from now. By the time the Shield disbands, I will have earned respect from each of you and I hope you will have earned mine. We might not get along backstage but we damn sure need to be picture perfect when we step in front of those cameras and that audience. Paul, you won't have any problems out of me about doing my job…but as for these three? That's a question you have to ask them…" Celeste walked away from the meeting and Paul poked his head outside the door and yelled to her, Be at that creative meeting tomorrow morning at 11 am so we can do run-throughs. Celeste waved a hand in the air as she quickly walked away from the negativity taking over the room.

As Celeste continued down the hall, she heard heavier steps that sounded as if they were following her. "Celeste!" Roman called after her, jogging to catch up to her. "Celeste!" He called to her again and she abruptly stopped and returned towards him. "Roman, I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't know what that was back there, but I don't appreciate you messing with me or my career like that."

"I just need to talk…" Roman stated to say, his face slightly stressed at the events that transpired over the day.

"Roman, I'm all talked out with the likes of you. What could I possibly say to the man who slept in my bed for a whole year, yet failed to tell me he was married with a child and was treating me as jump off without my knowledge or consent?"

Roman shook his head and bit down on his lip.

"Yeah…cat got your tongue huh? Spht! I wish it would have gotten your tongue 15 minutes ago before you and your buddies started spouting all that nonsense!" Celeste dismissed him and quickly walked away!"

_Thanks for taking the time to read, now please leave a review. A/N: I am going on vacation for about 1 ½-2 weeks and will be without my computer…so no updates during that time. However, please review as it gives me something to thing about and it makes me try to figure out my chapters/storyline which seems to be ever changing (for the better.) Thanks all!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the WWE, its employees, characters, logos etc. I am the sole owner of Ms. Celeste Michaels. Major thanks to Kaybee80 who is my helpful (and patient) beta!_

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I read each and every one of them. You all give me something to think about as I'm writing. After chapter 6 I was like damn! I've got nothing…but I managed a little something something. Either in the next chapter or two you will see Celeste's Debut. I haven't forgotten my Sheaomi peeps. I just am trying to think of something good/decent that won't make you want to throw tomatoes at me._

**Chapter 7**

**Roman's Point of View**

"Celeste!" Roman called after her, jogging to catch up to his new teammate. "Celeste!" He called to her again and she abruptly stopped and returned towards him. As she walked, Roman took in the way Celeste's hips swayed in anger; the way her feet stomped as they made contact with the floor. He remembered many a night spent gripping those shapely hips while he planted kisses to the back of her ears, neck, back and anywhere else he could think of that would elicit Celeste to cry out his name in the heat of the moment.

"Roman, I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't know what that was back there, but I don't appreciate you messing with me or my career like that." He knew she was mad as hell, but she was as equally as hot. There was something to be said about a fiery woman standing with her hip bone pushed out and her arms crossed over a heaving bosom.

Roman had to shake all the inappropriate thoughts out of his head and really focus on Celeste and the much deserved reading she was dispensing to him about his bad behavior towards her in the meeting.

Roman knew he was in the wrong; not just from his actions in the meeting but how he treated her when they dated. If the situation was reversed, he was sure he'd find it very difficult to behave as Celeste had done. She remained classy regarding how she handled their bad break up and had taken the high road instead of going off.

"I just need to talk…" Roman started to say, his face slightly stressed at the events that transpired over the day. Roman went from being surprised and somewhat elated to seeing Celeste to confused about his feelings for wanting her back. In his heart, he knew the hurt of not being with her was too deep, but he wanted to make it right. It was a hard pill to swallow that she'd only gotten away as a result of his own mistakes.

"Roman, I'm all talked out with the likes of you. What could I possibly say to the man who slept in my bed for a whole year, yet failed to tell me he was married with a child and was treating me as jump off without my knowledge or my consent?"

Roman shook his head and bit down on his lip. He really couldn't say anything as he knew it was true. It was too easy for him to be in Florida but his family is in another state. It started out as he being lonely and adjusting to his new environment while in FCW learning the wrestling ropes. Celeste was there for the same purpose and understood the ongoing struggles of living such a hectic lifestyle of constant training and being on the road. With her stunning bedroom eyes, plump lips, and the coke bottle figure Celeste was everything a man could want in a girlfriend. She was friendly, funny, and just good company to be around. Celeste was easy to talk to and he liked her as a person. She made it too easy to fall in love with her.

"Yeah…cat got your tongue huh? Spht! I wish it would have gotten your tongue 15 minutes ago before you and your buddies started spouting all that nonsense!" Celeste dismissed him and quickly walked away.

Roman grabbed Celeste by her upper arm which earned him an "are you crazy" look as her eyes danced from her arm and back to him. "Are you now resorting to physicality when you don't get what you want, or when you don't hear the words you want to hear?"

Annoyed Celeste would suggest he would stoop so low as to become physically violent with a woman, he promptly released his grip. "Celeste, you know I could never raise my hand to you or any woman for that matter. You know me better than that!"

"Roman I don't know you. For me to say I do would be a lie and that's not something I do. That's your specialty of the day, and it feels a lot like snapper" she stated in a nonchalant manner, causing him to groan aloud.

"Oh yeah," she frowned, visibly angry with how disrespectful he acted in the meeting. "That crap you pulled in that meeting was low down and under handed. I never would have expected that from you, not when you've been nothing but encouraging and supportive of my wrestling career in the past. But I see you, this isn't about this Shield business, this is something else!" She narrowed her eyes while folding her arms.

They stood in silence staring each other down, trying to figure the other out. Roman didn't want to admit that he was feeling something for her again and wanted to explore it. Even with his nasty attitude during the meeting, she often caught him watching her. These looks were reminiscent of the looks he used to give her when he first became interested in her.

"Roman I want you to know I forgive you and have long since let our past issues go. I forgave you and the act not to help you, but to release me."

Her demeanor softened as she continued on, "I thought I was over you, but last night I even had a 'dream' about us." Celeste scoffed to herself as her cheeks flushed as she recalled the nature of that dream. From her emphasis on the word dream Roman sensed it was of a sexual nature.

"You dreamt about us last night?" he lips drew into a slick smile as he finally received some confirmation he wasn't the only one feeling old stirrings. In his mind, Celeste was still attracted to him and that was worth something. Maybe he could win her back using the big guns in his sexual toolbox.

"I did and much like in life you were good. As my memory serves me, really good!" Celeste chuckled aloud.

Roman's grin got bigger and he felt even more confident that he and Celeste could be a possibility. He allowed her personal space, but reached and held her hand. He thought he saw her eyes flutter for a moment as he used his thumb to massage circles in her palm ever so lightly.

"Then today happens. This meeting happens and I need you to know," Celeste softly spoke as she withdrew her hand from his hold. "I'm not feeling you."

Celeste got closer to Roman and looked into his dark brown eyes while her own eyes held a slight gloss over them. "Seeing you brings back all the memories of how you mistreated me and how you mistreated your wife. Before you say you didn't lie to me about your marital status, you should know not telling someone you are married is lying through omission," she responded as she held her pointer finger up.

"No one should ever have to ask you if you are seeing someone or if you are married. No one should have to check for a ring on your finger. The mere fact you are married, you need to be respectful of your wife and the so called agreement you two entered into to love, honor, and cherish."

Roman shook his head in defiance, "Cece it wasn't working out. I didn't love her anymore, but I did and still love you."

"Then you should have gotten a divorce and resolved your martial issues before bringing someone else into an already messy situation. I shouldn't know what it feels like to have what you believe is your man, only to have his wife come to you and tell you that you are a home wrecker. I shouldn't know what's it's like to have your little girl come up to me and ask me am I the reason her daddy doesn't want to come home to her and her mommy at night. But yet I do," Celeste stated somberly as she wiped a tear that managed to escape down her cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" a male voice called over Celeste's shoulder.

Roman's body stiffened as he answered, "Yes!"

Celeste softly responded, "No," as she turned around to see a black hooded sweatshirt with the familiar hand clutching a lightning bolt logo on the front of the hoodie.

Phil's eyebrows furrowed towards the center of his face as he could see Celeste was upset, "So again, am I interrupting yes or no?" His hazel eyes held Celeste's gaze, as she appeared uncomfortable standing between the two men.

"No Phil what's up?" she asked as she expelled a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

Phil crossed his arms as he looked from Roman to Celeste trying to gauge what was going on before he spoke, "Paul asked me to tell you he's looking for you if I saw you, and well I see you so you need to go to him. Roman sorry for the interruption, but you guys will have to continue your discussion at a later date man."

Roman sized the smaller man's stature thinking he could physically take him if the situation called for it. However, given Phil's placement on the WWE hierarchy, Roman thought better to do as requested and leave rather than tell him to mind his own business.

It wasn't unusual for younger talent to cause ire within the older talent or the upper echelon of the company. Infractions could occur from real life backstage disagreements between other wrestlers; wrestlers falling out of favor with the company, or a host of other reasons. The severity of the revenge could consist of forced participation of unentertaining/degrading storylines or consistently being forced to lose matches all of which could lead to an avalanche style burial of their career.

The most recent victim of bad booking was Drew McIntyre and his ex wife who at the time was employed with the WWE. He was one considered and promoted as the future of the WWE. His now current ex wife walloped him in the head and she was later charged with domestic violence. Although Drew never struck her or did anything to her he was punished equally as if he had done something. Just the fact their domestic dispute made the paper was a nail in the coffin to both of them. She got the lucky end of the stick and the company released her from her contract. Drew was relegated to jobber status and is now a part of the modern day Larry, Moe, and Curly act that is known as 3 Man Band or 3MB.

"We can pick this up again later," he stated looking at Celeste. Roman nodded towards Phil and walked away to get mentally prepared for his match later that evening.

**Celeste and Phil**

"So what did Paul want to see me about?" Celeste inquired as she used her fingers to wipe away eyeliner that started to run. Rubbing the residue of the makeup on her jeans, she knew she would have to revisit the conversation with Roman again and wasn't looking forward to it.

Phil stood beside Celeste as they watched Roman disappear around the corner. "He didn't. I was passing by and noticed you two were in a heated discussion. You looked like you could use a break."

Celeste turned towards Phil gazing down upon her with a smirk. "What?" she questioned as she ran her fingers through her thick, dark hair; not enjoying the feeling that her movements were being made out of nervousness.

With his arms still folded, Phil tugged at the ring enclosed around his bottom lip, "Don't know if you want to hug me or smack me huh? I get that a lot."

By now Celeste was so exasperated with everything and everyone she threw her hands up in surrender, "I'm just going to say thank you Phil and good looking out. I have a match to get ready for."

Phil looked at his watch, "Hey! You still have time to get fancy. Just give me 5 minutes of your time."

Celeste laughed aloud, "Please, it takes time, effort, and all kinds of special effects to look amazing for these people. I don't just wake up first thing in the morning looking fabulous."

"I think I can answer that for you in a few months from now, but I'm gonna need a rain check." Phil laughed, as it was lost upon Celeste that Phil was flirting with her.

Phil noticed a table in the hallway and nodded for Celeste to follow him. He sat on the table in a folded leg position and took out a pair of scissors, a black marker, and some tape. "Mind helping?" he asked waving the tape as he extended his hand.

As she followed him, the meaning of the rain check comment came to her as she now wondered if Phil was flirting or just trying to take her mind off her earlier tension with Roman.

Celeste reached for the tape as his rough fingers glided over her soft fingers as they passed the tape from one to the other. Celeste cleared her throat when she looked up to notice hazel eyes again cast upon her and Celeste tried to hide a shy smile.

Phil watched as Celeste wrapped both of his arms and taped them perfectly. Celeste placed the tape behind him and out of the way. Her curious eyes danced all over the table trying to locate the permanent marker when Phil presented the marker to her and wouldn't release it.

Phil played with her for a moment as he kept tossing the marker out of her reach and catching it…almost falling off the table several times. Celeste feigned mock annoyance as she failed to retrieve the marker from him each time. When he finally sat still, Celeste placed a hand on both sides of his folded outer legs and entered his personal space, her face a mere inches from his. "Are you done?" she inquired with a smile.

Phil's hazel eyes narrowed into a sexy stare as he gave her a sideways smile while tilting his head, "Do you want me to be?" he asked seductively, in a low voice.

"You don't have to answer that right now, that can be added to the rain check too," Phil gave a mischievous grin as he gave her the marker.

She pulled the cap off the permanent marker to begin marking his wraps. Holding his wrist in her hand, she ordered him to be still. She carefully placed an X on the back of each palm. "You do good work," he added while he reviewed her work.

As Celeste lifted her head to respond, she noticed his tongue peaked out to trace the shape of his silver, lip ring. Punk smirked as he heard a slight gasp come from her. Celeste's dark skin turned the tiniest shade of pink from embarrassment of having made such a sound.

"Hiccups?" Phil asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing it was anything but hiccups.

"Um, yeah. I better go look for a packet of sugar," Celeste stammered as she was looking for a quick get away from Phil's attention.

"Don't get nervous or anything but I'll be watching your match with Alicia Fox tonight. Be as impressive as you can, I got my eyes on you," he said while gathering his tape and scissors, shoving them back into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Hmm. That would be for professional purposes right?" Celeste offered a smile, as she watched his face hoping it would give away some sort of tell as she dug to try to figure out Phil's intentions for the moment.

"Professional purposes? Personal purposes? It all comes out in the wash in the end to get you to the same desired result." Phil said in an amused manner that she was flirting a little bit back as he didn't think she would be too receptive to him, especially looking like your local meth dealer.

Celeste took few steps towards him as he watched her perfectly arched eyebrow raise, "What's your desired result?"

Phil's eyes drifted over her from the top of her head, downward, and then settled on her face. "I'm interested in your flexibility, limberness, and how quickly you pick things up. I know what Daniel said about you, but I'd like to see for myself."

Celeste caught the double meanings as he continued to speak.

"It'll help determine how to assist Daniel with your training. I just have to know if that last practice was a fluke or not," both stood silent for a moment before Phil excused himself to leave.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck tonight?' Celeste called after Phil.

"No! Luck is for losers," he beamed. "We make our own destinies." He winked as he headed back to his own traveling bus to get himself mentally ready for his own match that night.

Celeste headed for the Diva's locker room to get herself dressed and dolled up for what would hopefully be her final dark match as an unknown against Alicia Fox. Come Monday evening, everyone would begin to have her name on their lips.

**Alicia Fox vs. Bianca Live Event**

Celeste stretched a bit in the ring as she awaited Alicia Fox to come down the ramp. When Celeste entered the ring, she was met with a lukewarm reception, not too far from cricket like. As she looked down at her Bianca wrestling gear with her bright, oddly colored halter top and her black spandex with the side cutouts running up and down her leg, she was almost sad this would be her last time to wear the tacky gear. The whole feeling in the air was reminiscent of graduating high school or college, leaving one part of your life and moving onto the next phase.

Tonight she was Bianca, tomorrow night, she couldn't wait to get her new storyline as a member of the Shield. In her mind, she was hopeful this new opportunity would lead to the success she always wanted in the business.

Alicia's music hit and she made her way to the ring, Celeste laughed to herself that the crowd was pretty much as chilly towards Alicia as they were to her. Alicia did her usual routine of taking off a jacket and swinging it wildly in circles as she made her way around the ring. While they waited for the bell to ring to get the match started, both women scanned the arena to find most people getting up from their seats to go to the bathroom or the concession stands.

Alicia threw her a secret look that read "isn't this situation about a bitch." Celeste smiled and ever so slightly shrugged it off. To her all that mattered was trying to put on a good show regardless of if there were only 5 fans feigning interest or 1,867,234 in attendance at a pay per view event. She wanted to be known for performing quality matches no matter what the circumstance.

The bell rang and the women began the match with a handshake, where Alicia decided to use as an opportunity to take Celeste's hand on the ring and stomp on her hand. Alicia tried to get the audience riled up by taunting Celeste through the use of dance. She shook her hips and dipped to the floor, bringing herself back up to a standing position.

Celesete nodded in her direction that the game was on. The two circled one another in the ring, Alicia dove for her and Celeste grabbed her wrist taking her to the mat into a quick rollup. The referee went for a 3 count only to have Alicia kick out. Alicia faked a look of surprise as Celeste teased her with a cheeky smile that read, "got you back."

Those still in the audience immediately started clapping as they chanted, "This is boring!" Being a Diva in training, Celeste knew this chant wasn't out of the norm to hear. Celeste blocked out the chants and focused on her execution of her moves.

One thing she learned over the years was to try to develop thick skin and allow it to roll off of her back. Today was one of those days were she could take the audience's responses like a champ.

The referee got a signal from the time keeper; the match was going to be even quicker than the normal Diva match. The referee passed the time message on to the women, by signaling the number 3 as he touched his wrist once. Alicia made a face that Celeste could read as aggravation; the length of their match had been cut.

When the two locked up, Celeste whispered they should trade slaps, punches, and then kicks. As they traded blows back and forth, the audience chimed in with "Awws" after each move.

Following this, the two got into a pushing contest. Celeste "pushed" Alicia so hard that she bounced off the ropes and right into Celeste's arms where she wrapped her arms around Alicia's head in a sleeper hold restricting the flow of air.

Alicia gave the appearance she was passing out as the referee picked up her hand; she allowed it to drop twice. Some of the fans rallied behind Alicia through clapping and started chanting, "Let's go Alicia!"

On the third time, she allowed her hand to drop halfway in the air and held it making it look like she was coming back to consciousness. To counter the move, Alicia the dropped her behind on the floor, looking like the top of her head hit the bottom of Celeste's jaw.

The sound and look of the move caught the attention of the audience who vocalized their empathy for the pain Celeste must have felt to have her jaw rocked so hard.

While Celeste was bent forward agonizing over her jaw unaware of Alicia's placement in the ring; to the audience's surprise, Alicia delivered a"Watch Yo Face," to her. Alicia bounced off the ropes jumps, driving her leg into the back of Celeste's head and neck. Celeste crawled for the ropes to catch a break and regain her footing in the match so Alicia could end the match with a finishing move.

Celeste caught a last moment gust of energy and ran towards Alicia. Alicia threw Celeste into the ropes, performed a spinning heel kick knocking Celeste on her back just as they practiced earlier that day. Alicia rolled her up and went for the 3 count to end their match. Half of those in attendance got on board with the women and shouted their approval at the outcome of the match.

Celeste rolled out of the ring while Alicia managed to get some cheers for her win. Alicia enthusiastically interacted with the fans by smiling and pointing at them making them feel like they had her attention. When Celeste made it to the backstage area, she noticed Daniel and Phil waiting for her.

"That was a really good match. Celeste. You did good out there," Daniel pounded fists with her.

Phil's eyes glanced over her body, noticing her wrestling attire with the cut out areas. "So what did you think Phil?" she asked drawing his attention to look her in the eye.

"Yeah, I agree with Daniel. You were actually kind of impressive in the short amount time you were given," Phil nodded.

"When you were first out there the crowd was indifferent to you, but you were able to draw some of them in. I liked the way you two turned the crowd around, it's not always easy, but you did it. That's a mark of a decent match," added Daniel who noticed no one was really listening to him.

Rather than feel like a third wheel, Daniel excused himself as he wanted to talk to his tag team partner Kane about some in ring issues for the night.

Celeste gestured for Phil to walk with her as she headed for the Diva's locker room. "So I was kind of impressive?" Celeste inquired as he walked by her side.

"Yes, you were. I think you need to work a bit more of the fluidity of your movements. You were wrestling a little stiff, which makes your opponent appear weak," Phil stated.

Naomi and Eve passed them by and gave them a sideways glance. "Ladies," Phil offered a greeting.

"Phil," Naomi and Eve stated together as Phil turned his attention back to Celeste. When he wasn't looking they both gave her the thumbs up signal and giggled.

Phil stopped talking for a moment and chuckled at their playground like mannerisms. "I think you could have sold the moves a bit more to make Alicia look stronger. That would have given her a bigger pop, maybe got more of the crowd behind her," he added as they stopped in front of the locker room.

"…but everyone could always do better, except me…Best in the world…" he smirked as Celeste leaned against the wall.

Celeste laughed aloud, "Well no one ever has to wonder if you're ever humble. It doesn't appear to be a part of your vocabulary."

"I feel a bit hurt by that statement," he clutched at his heart as though he was in pain.

Celeste repositioned heself against the wall and noted how his hazel eyes had a sparkle to them. As she took in his features, she noticed Phil wasn't too bad looking—almost sexy. He didn't appear to have a muscle builder's form like most wrestlers and looked like the average male next door. For his build, Phil had defined cuts on his lower abdomen that led towards his lower region which she found somewhat intriguing.

"Good news despite how I feel about that last comment. I'm still willing to help you out to be the Best in the World…for the Divas division that is." Phil stated.

"I guess you'll be selective in some of the things you teach me. You can't have me coming for you now can you?" She raised an arched eyebrow waiting for his smart aleck remark about her coming for his title since he was the current WWE Championship and also held distinction of being the Best in the World.

Phil leaned forward placing his arm outside of her body. He leaned in, closing the distance between the two "I would actually prefer you cum for me, it's a requirement. I kind of feel like I'm not doing my job if you don't," Phil flirted openly solving her question of if he truly intended to flirt with her.

"Oh..." she chuckled at his boldness as she scanned up and down his body.

"Oh, oh, oh. Rain check right?" he smiled mischievously, the corner of his eyes crinkling a bit. "Seriously, hang with me kid. You're about to turn a new page."

An assistant alerted Phil that his match was coming up in 10 minutes. Phil turned his attention back to Celeste. "I'll be checking you later," he scooted off on his way.

Celeste turned her attention to the opposite end of the hallway and found Cameron standing right next to her scaring her. She didn't hear her creep up beside her, she just appeared out of nowhere.

"That deserves applause!" Cameron stated and offered one.

"So you and Punk huh? Phil Brooks? He's not numero uno in the company, but if you're going to sleep your way to the top then number 2 isn't bad. Not bad all," Cameron watched Celeste with an impressive eye.

"Cameron, you don't know what you're talking about. Stop being silly and grow the hell up!" Celeste opened the locker room door only to have Cameron extend her hand to close it.

"I gotta know, how the hell did you manage that?" Cameron asked with venom. "Just jumped right on up there to the main roster. I mean really, your stuff must be wonderfully and skillfully made. I'm actually quite impressed that you snagged him."

"Cameron! He's just helping me with my wrestling. You've worked with some of the wrestlers before and they've helped you with your technique," Celeste retorted trying to maintain her cool. The last thing she needed to do was put her upcoming push in jeopardy by getting into a fight with Cameron.

"Celeste it's funny you and the rest of your girls used to clown me about dating wrestlers and who but you, Miss Queen of all that is right and good in the world, decide to fall in suite. I guess I should've been taking notes all along, trying to learn from you. As you do have a way with the guys…" Cameron sneered.

Celeste shifted nervously to see if anyone else was a party to this conversation. Only several people knew about her and Roman, but it was something kept under wraps. A few of his wrestling friends like Dean Ambrose knew they were involved, but very people within the company knew of their past relationship. Roman didn't want it known to many that he had cheated on his wife, but he also didn't want to bring any negative attention to Celeste.

"I mean you did snag a married man…Roman Reigns. That takes balls as big as a grapefruits. In no way is Punk nor will he ever be as sexy as Roman, but his money more than makes up for any and all of his short comings!" Cameron whispered to Celeste as she wiggled her pinky finger.

"You bitch, are a girl after my own heart!" Cameron laughed pointing at Celeste. "I need to update my skills…" she stated to herself as she went to terrorize her next victim.

Celeste exhaled that she was able to hold it together and not pile drive Cameron into the linoleum floor. In spite of her tacky delivery, Cameron did pose some interesting factors to think about. What if it got out she and Roman had an affair? The dirt sheets were like the tabloids of wrestling. No one is going to want to hear that he didn't tell her he was married. She'll just be that jump off that tried to break up a family. A fallout from that revelation could affect both of their careers but really mostly hers. That was the last thing her career needed.

Then there was Phil, although right now he was just helping with her training. However, what if they developed into something more? Celeste threw her head back and shook all the negatives thoughts loose. Her top priority needed to be to have a successful career as a WWE Superstar. She needed to be focused on the here and now and let the chips fall where they may.

_Thank you for taking time out to read, please take a moment to review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing WWE related. I am responsible for Celeste Michaels._

**Chapter8 - Creative Meeting for the Shield: Two Weeks Later on a Monday Night Raw Day**

Celeste was overwrought with a mixture of emotions. She was excited for her new storyline push and inclusion into the WWE's hottest group of the moment. Celeste was also nervous, as she really didn't know what role the writers were creating for her. There was also the issue regarding how well she and the other members of the Shield would play together.

Celeste entered the meeting with a positive energy and was determined to be professional. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was supposed to attend the meeting and she didn't want the same type of atmosphere as her last meeting with the Shield members. Celeste wanted Stephanie's full support, and to show Stephanie she was capable of being the WWE Diva she'd hired her to be.

Entering the room she greeted what appeared to be Creative. She introduced herself with a warm smile and firm handshake for each member of the writing team. Paul was already sitting and gestured for her to sit beside him, which she appreciated. This simple gesture made her feel welcome and that at least one person was glad she'd attended.

Celeste took out a pen from her notebook and started jotting a few things down. "You brought a notebook?" Paul inquired; impressed she would want to take notes.

"I just figured there would be a lot of information to cover and I don't want to miss a thing," she shrugged her shoulders modestly.

Most young talent were used to being puppets and Creative was their puppeteers. Creative created storylines for them, telling them what to do and how to act. Paul thought she showed initiative in the progress of her career with that small gesture.

All three members of the Shield entered the room and mumbled niceties to everyone, including Celeste. Dean who was chewing gum, stopped popping it and leaned over to Roman to make a comment. Roman gave him an evil look in kind. Dean shrugged off the Roman's bad vibe and was the first to take a seat. Seth followed in tow, leaving a seat between he and Dean; allowing Roman to sit directly in front of Celeste. As he pulled the chair and took his seat, his face softened and he nodded in her direction. She replied in kind with a head nod. They stared at each other until Celeste noticed another individual entering the room.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was all smiles as she took her seat at the head of the table. Her blue eyes scanned the room and noticed someone was missing. "Has anybody seen John Cena?"

Being the number 1 star for the WWE had its perks. Most of the time, they could get away with anything from mouthing off to upper management to performing banned wrestling moves on air, and not face any repercussions for wrong doings. John's infraction for the moment was being late for a meeting. John rarely was in trouble as the majority of the time he was a company man. He did everything requested and didn't put up much of a fight. However, once in a while he felt the need to test his boundaries, and today looked like his day to do so

John laughed loudly as he entered the room and greeted everyone. As he passed by Stephanie, he turned on the boyish charm with a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Stephanie, fully aware of his so-called, charm told him to have seat so the meeting could begin. John noticed an open seat by Celeste and made his way to the seat. Seth leaned over to Roman and nudged him. Roman perked up as he watched John head in Celeste's direction.

Taking his seat he initiated a handshake, "Who is this lovely individual that I have not had the pleasure of crossing paths with?"

Celeste somehow plastered a smile, knowing John was full of shit. She had never met him before, but word around the backstage area was he was in pure frat boy mode. Ever since his divorce he's had his nose wide open trying to test the waters with various Divas and a ring rat or two. Many women were coming out for the casting call to be Mrs. Cena number 2. Like any other male, he was taking full advantage of his newfound bachelor status and making up for lost time.

"You can flirt after the meeting John, I'd like to get started with this meeting," Stephanie ordered.

As John took a seat next to Celeste, he patiently waited to hear what was on deck for the night's show. Celeste quietly watched as Paul, Stephanie, and the writers each gave their input for the closing of the show. Celeste took notes as she didn't want to mess up and wanted her integration into the storyline to come off perfectly.

John observed her from a sidewise glance, awestruck she was taking notes. He moved closer to her and read her writings on the opposite page of her notebook. When he finished he glanced back at a unsuspecting Celeste, liking what he read. John nudged Celeste, "So what do you think of their storyline for you? Does it sound good to you?"

The room grew silent awaiting her response. Celeste looked at John with a blank stare, "The idea of having someone pose as a fan and interfere in a match is a great story idea. However, it's already been done so many times."

Dean stopped chewing his gum and searched Roman and Seth's face to see what they thought of Celeste's boldness.

The head writer had a smug look on his face as he scoffed, "Oh really and just what do you think we should do? I've only been a writer for 8 years now. I think that I know how to write closure to a show and get people primed for the rest of the week."

Paul raised an eyebrow, surprised that she spoke up, "I would love to hear your take on tonight's events Ms. Michaels."

Dean chided, "I'm interested in what she has to say too. l would simply _love_ to hear her idea about how RAW should end tonight."

John chimed in too, "Please proceed. You have the stage Ms. Michaels."

Celeste's eyes met Roman's and he nodded his approval. She didn't need it, but it reminded her of her how she used to support her in the past. Celeste paused for a moment then quickly started creating a diagram of the ring and the placement of all the wrestlers involved in the match in her notebook.

She soon shoved her scribbles into the center of the table. Celeste explained how the Shield would disrupt John's match, as well as her own interaction into the show using the diagram. Cena inhaled a deep breath and settled into the back of his chair, pulling her diagram towards him, giving it another once over. "I like it," he finally stated.

Celeste turned her attention to her stable for their reactions. Roman raised a finger and Stephanie gestured for him to state his output. "I like the idea and think it's doable. I'm in."

Given, their negativity towards her previously, they surprisingly agreed her storyline was decent.

Seth slowly raised his eyes towards Celeste, "In all my years of wrestling both watching and participating, I can't say I've seen this angle before. I think we should do it."

Dean was leaning back in his chair as he pulled at the lower half of his jaw. He waged an internal battle trying to figure out what kind of dynamic Celeste was trying to bring to their group, but was still a bit reluctant of her inclusion.

She may have proved she had a good idea, but she still had to prove her execution was up to par in Dean's mind. "It's a decent enough story, I guess." He flatly stated.

Stephanie's eyes lit up with excitement, "I like it Celeste. I think it's a great idea too. I just can't wait to see what this is going to look like on the air!"

"What say we all meet to do a run through in a half hour and work out the kinks?" John enthusiastically hopped out of his chair yelling, "Ready break!"

Everyone knew better to get up from the meeting before Stephanie approved their dismissal. All heads turned towards her. Stephanie's smile turned playfully, "The meeting is adjourned."

The writers scurried away getting ready for their next meeting. Stephanie and Paul walked out together discussing how well the meeting went. Celeste followed their lead until she heard her name as she almost made it out the door.

Dean sat quietly with his fingers rapping on the table as he cryptically spoke, "A word, Celeste."

Roman and Seth looked from one to the other unsure as to how this conversation would play out. Celeste reentered the room and took a seat next to Dean.

Never one to keep his thoughts to himself, Dean spoke his mind."I want you to know what I said yesterday about not being a babysitter still stands true. My only focus is maintaining the heat we currently have. I...we've all worked hard to get this break. Do what you have to do and don't fuck this up for us."

Dean got up and started to exit when he abruptly turned around, "I look forward to seeing how this plays out tonight."

Seth added his two cents as he watched his fellow Shield teammate leave, "He can be intense but we know he's good at what he does. The verdict is still out on you. See you in the ring in a bit," Seth grinned.

"What's your input Reigns?" she asked facing him while he remained seated.

Roman's sultry eyes gave her the once over, "You know, I always thought you were one of the better wrestlers to look out for be it female or male."

A look of surprise spread over Celeste's face that Roman said something favorable to her. "It's good to know the man I used to know is still there, even if it's just a little bit."

"I know I have some rough edges but I'm working on smoothing them out," he joked.

"Thank you for your nice comment and actually backing me in the meeting. It meant a lot," Celeste stated as she toyed with the corner edge of her notebook.

"Cece, I'm sorry for how I acted…" Roman started to say.

"Roman please stop," Celeste groaned. "I don't want to talk about yesterday or anything remotely related to the past because that's not where my focus is and yours shouldn't be there either."

"You are so rude," he tried to lighten the mood by joking with her. "Can I even get a thought out without you interrupting me?" Roman gave a sexy smile and playfully thumped her on the upper thigh garnering a look of suspicion from Celeste.

"I just was going to say that I'm here to support you as your stable mate. I believe in you and you'll have no problems out of me. When the guys see how talented you are they'll come around and see what I see, professionally that is." Roman offered a reassuring smile as he held his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Alright…thanks," Celeste said in a cautious tone. "I'm going to get changed and meet you in the ring," as she gathered her belongings and left. Celeste was pleased with herself as she headed for the Diva's locker room. Celeste felt like she had finally proved that she, too could be a contributor to their group's success…and maybe might win over her teammates in the process.

**Chapter 8 - Cameron Reconnecting with a Friend**

Along the way to the wardrobe area, Cameron spied the handsome Justin Gabriel. Cameron was known for being quite friendly with the male wrestlers. She created 2 lists for herself, one list involved hitching herself to wrestlers with star status who could help her elevate her own career. Then there was her fun list of wrestlers, those whom she found attractive and acted on the belief a fine looking man shouldn't go to waste.

Justin Gabriel had boy band looks with his olive skin tone and asymmetrical haircut. His seven day growth of a beard which he kept trimmed, helping him look a bit older, slightly rugged. The small, but muscular South African had been number 2 on her "just for fun" hitlist of wrestlers. He accidentally made contact with the vixen, then took off to try to hide, outrun, and outlast his pursuer.

He knew Cameron was well known in the locker room, and knew for health reasons and career wise it would be unwise to get involved with her. He wasn't attached for the moment, but Cameron was hardly the type of girl anybody would proclaim to be a steady girlfriend. She was loud, slept around too much, and liked to keep up a lot of drama. No one took her seriously and any man who thought they could make an honest woman out of her, would hear about their lackluster efforts in the locker room.

Luckily, due to his athleticism and energetic nature, he located the nearest stairwell and easily ditched her as he escaped up several flights of steps. Cameron frowned inwardly at his attempts to elude her and thought it best to try at another time to work her friendly persuasions upon him.

Cameron remembered the Funkadactyls were receiving new outfits this night and made her way to wardrobe to correct any last minute fitting issues. As she entered the room her face lit up as she noticed a familiar face, "Nadia!" she exclaimed.

A short, round woman with a blonde, short hairstyle turned around smiling. Cameron rushed into her arms glad to see her one and only friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were back Nadia?"

"I was in a time crunch to try to make it back to work on time, but honey I'm glad to be back. My vacation with my man was way fun, but he was starting to work my nerves. By the end of the trip, I was ready to come back to work! She chuckled going over to the rack to find Cameron's outfit.

Cameron had a million questions about her vacation and Nadia was only to happy to share as she located Cameron's outfit and urged her to try it on.

Several minutes into the conversation, Nadia wanted to know what was going on in their WWE workplace. "Alright Cameron, enough about my vacation what's the gossip around here? Fill me in." she ordered as Cameron came out of the fitting area and Nadia went over to her checking the fit of her outfit.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Nadia! Do you remember that girl I ride with sometimes on the weekend, Celeste?"

Nadia nodded in agreement, as she took some pins out of her mouth to tighten up Cameron's bra to give her more cleavage. "Well I think something is up with her like maybe she's going to be on Raw or Smackdown, but no one is talking about it. Everyone is acting like what's going on with her is top secret," Cameron spat out while she patted her weave to get to an itch in her scalp without disturbing her hairstyle.

"Why do you care Cameron? You're still more successful. You've been on the air on Raw and Smackdown. Celeste hasn't had that, she's still in FCW," Nadia added to try to make Cameron feel better.

"Up until two days ago. Now I'm seeing many things I didn't see before. I've noticed her walking around with Paul Heyman and that's kind of big time. All of a sudden she's training with CM Punk. He's even chasing her! Why her? She's has a pretty face, but everything else is a mess. Not like all of this!" Cameron exclaimed as she gave a twirl.

"Oh, and even Roman Reigns is in the mix sniffing around her skirt."

"You mean Mr. Roman Reigns, who gives a look and makes you think you just became pregnant?" Nadia stated almost drooling at the thought.

"The very one! What is it about her? Everyone is blowing this girl's head up to make her feel invincible. Something is going on, something big but no one is saying a word. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

Nadia rolled her eyes in exasperation; Cameron complained about Celeste often, but Nadia never asked before why the girl left such a bad taste in her friend's mouth. Right then felt like a good time for fact gathering. "You fixate on her so much what's the deal with you two? Why do you hate her so?"

Cameron checked image in the mirror and saw Nadia standing behind her. "We used to be friends once upon a time. You would think not a lot of people of color at FCW, we would all bond and depend on each other, offer support even encouragement. However, this wasn't the case," Cameron sighed

"When we were training in FCW, all the trainers could ever talk about was how fantastic of a wrestler she was. She did everything right all the time from wrestling in the ring to delivering her promos. She's a tough act to follow." Cameron rolled her eyes as if she was reliving the moments.

"All I ever heard was how awful I was, or how I lacked motivation. As she started developing her skills getting her accolades she started to distance herself from me, until we were barely friendly with each other." Cameron stated.

"I think the more developed her skills got, the bigger her head got. FCW was a tough place to be anyway but add the constant comparison to her and why I couldn't be like her it just drove me crazy," Cameron groaned.

"All that talk made me feel like I was in constant competition with Celeste," Cameron continued. "Hell, to this day I still feel like I'm competing with her," she chuckled inwardly. "I think the WWE kept me around because when all else failed, I still had the WWE Diva look and she didn't."

"I could always feel she thought she was better than everyone else. Celeste had everyone fooled with her fake so-called humbleness and sweetness. 'Oh thank you for this!' and 'I appreciate all your help for that!'" Cameron mocked Celeste.

"I think the kicker for me was she got involved with Roman Reigns," Cameron sighed looking off into space. "I think he and I could have been a major power couple working our way up the WWE ladder of success. Then she came along and took it all away."

"Also did you know that I saw him first? I started talking and hanging out with him and then her ass somehow got in the mix. If it wasn't for_ her_ I would probably be with him now. Not many people knew about them, but I did." Nadia became engaged as Cameron retold her story.

"I noticed the glances, the touches held too long. I noticed them when we were in clubs or bars, how he held her, kissed her, even protected her. I should have had that with him, but I fixed her. I fixed them both really," an evil smile crept upon her face.

Nadia worriedly eyed Cameron as she asked her what she did.

"Celeste didn't know Roman was married and had a family. I just thought I should be a 'friend' to her more, than she ever was to me and let her know about his marital status," she grinned mischievously.

"I overheard him and his cousins, the Usos, discussing his problems with his wife; then I started to work on my plan. The cliff notes to this little diddy…I alerted his wife and she hauled herself and their daughter down to Florida and confronted them both. It quite a messy situation, I know Celeste ended up breaking up with him and I know she was broken hearted over it all."

Nadia's mouth hung open at Cameron's maniacal act. "How did you locate the wife and …"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders with a nonchalant attitude, "Like I said I put in some work. I liked to call it 'Pillow Talk with Jey Uso.' I will have to leave it like that. You would be surprised at the amount of information you can get out a man who is infatuated with you," Cameron headed for the dressing area to take off the outfit.

"Besides, with all that ass she bounced back, and she's alright. I like to think I even helped her become a stronger person in the process…in my own way of course, Cameron continued.

Nadia's silence made her worry for a moment, "Nadia, I wouldn't be concerned about her because everything comes so easy to and for her while I have to fight and plot to try to make things go even slightly in my favor." Cameron added.

"I'm really providing a service to her. She should thank me for keeping her grounded." Cameron stated as she twisted her face.

"Besides I'm just evening the playing field for us, so I have a chance to make it in this industry. I deserve happiness and success and she is a threat to it all. I feel like the WWE will only allow one successful black Diva and I need to be the one and only." Cameron stepped from the make shift dressing room.

She walked over to Nadia handing her the outfit and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad you're back. It's good to have a friend around, someone on my side. I'll see you later!"

Nadia stood in awe keeping a mental note that crossing Cameron may not be in her or anyone's best interest. It seemed like it would be better to be with Cameron than against her.

**Chapter8 - Celeste's Fitting for her Monday Night Debut**

Celeste took a quick shower after her run through of the night's events with the Shield and John Cena. On one hand she was happy her idea was being used for an episode of Monday Night RAW. The flipside was Celeste was unhappy she received instructions per Vince McMahon to use easy, cutesy moves on John Cena. Mr. McMahon's fear was less about Celeste hurting herself, but causing harm to the company's number one moneymaker, John Cena.

She headed towards wardrobe for a quick fitting. Entering the room Nadia smiled as she went over to greet Celeste. ,Her face fell slightly when Celeste introduced herself and tried to shake her hand. Nadia gave her a onceover making Celeste feel like her presence was unwanted as she responded with a limp hand shake. Celeste had her own look in response to Nadia's unfriendly behavior which Nadia noticed.

Nadia shoved a dark pair of skinny jeans and a dark WWE shirt into her arms and instructed her to try them on. Moments later Celeste came out with jeans barely over her hips and a far way from closing in the front.

"Goodness! What size are these?" Celeste squeaked as she continued to fight to get the jeans on. Nadia smiled internally as she acted as if she was filing her nails. Looking towards the dressing area, Nadia thought Celeste was attractive. However, much like Cameron stated earlier, Celeste did seem to have an aire about her. Nadia decided she would assist Cameron as best as she could to make life uncomfortable for Celeste.

Nadia made a face, "Those jeans are a size 8 and I received them by accident.. It's the biggest we have," she stated as she walked around Celeste noticing the terrible fit.

"You might want to consider losing a bit of weight. Generally, the biggest Diva we have running around here is about a 4 maybe even a 6. You're quite a ways on the heftier size."

Celeste eyed Nadia to see she was short in stature and rather round with her physique. At least Celeste had height and muscle mass. Working out made her look leaner and smaller than she appeared to be so she felt Nadia had no room for throwing stones at glass houses.

"I'm a 14, I'm smaller than you" Celeste stood in disbelief at the irony of Nadia alleging she's chunky.

Nadia's headed snapped towards Celeste, "I'm also not a wrestler and that's going to be you out there in HD adding 20 lbs to your shape!" she exclaimed. "I'm just trying to help you look your best. It would be best to hear it from me then to hear it from Mr. McMahon."

Nadia rolled her eyes at Celeste's sassy response, and searched through the wardrobe to find some pants with a drawstring waistband. "Try these. They should be long enough and should be wide enough," she mused with a bit of an attitude as she threw them at Celeste.

Celeste couldn't figure where Nadia's attitude was coming from, bit decided to be professional even if Nadia didn't feel the need to be. Celeste examined the pants, "These are guys pants. I'm not wearing these. I'll just wear dark jeans or pants from my own wardrobe." She folded them and handed them back to Nadia in a respectful manner.

Nadia was about to argue with her when she heard someone call them ladies. Turning around they both discovered Stephanie sitting in a chair waiting to see what her outfit looked like. "What's the hold up? Let me see what her outfit looks like."

Nadia stepped out of the way to allow Stephanie to see their progress.

"Looks like you didn't get far did you?" Stephanie made eye contact with Nadia showing her disapproval.

Nadia recounted the problems they incurred moments ago over the pants, making it seem like Celeste was uncooperative. As Nadia spoke, Stephanie monitored Celeste for a reaction, but saw none. When Nadia was finished, Stephanie turned her attention to Celeste. "So what's the problem? They're pants."

Celeste spoke rationally trying to explain her thoughts "I understand tonight is not about looking sexy. I'm supposed to play a certain role tonight and I have to blend in with the rest of the crew tonight. Nadia doesn't have any apparel that fits my figure. I believe those guy pants she's suggesting are ill fitting and suggested I wear my jeans or pants from my own wardrobe. My clothing fits me and I'm used to moving around in them. I was just trying to make a suggestion to her, I should use my own."

Stephanie gave Nadia an evil look, "Seriously, you're giving her a hard time over this? This is stupid; she can wear her own pants!"

Stephanie decided to hang around and help get Celeste's look together for the night. "Make sure she's wearing the Shield's new tank underneath her WWE shirt. Celeste we're going for a bit of plain Jane tonight, but next Monday, no worries, you'll get sexed up if that's what you're worried about."

Hair and makeup made an appearance and followed Stephanie's direction.., "As for her hair I want her to have loose waves tonight that she wears in a side ponytail. Celeste, what do you feel is your best side?"

Celeste was caught off guard with Stephanie's directness in her handling of her wardrobe issue and could tell she wasn't one to trifle with.

Stephanie broke Celeste's focus as she repeated her question. Celeste stammered to say her right side was her best side.

Stephanie turned her attention to the hair stylist, "Ok, make sure her hair goes over your right shoulder. When you're in the makeup chair, I want them to do a somewhat light makeup on you. I also want you to have pink or peach lips. Oh and make sure you have some low shoes on."

"You'll be ringside, but just act like everyone else in the area and do everything they do. This way no one will be any wiser to your true intentions for the night. As a reminder, once the Shield clears the ring, that's when you'll turn heel, make your appearance."

Stephanie hopped out of the chair and headed for the door. She stopped and suddenly turned around, "This is the big break you've wanted. Don't mess it up because a McMahon will givith, but we also will taketh a way too. Let's have a good show."

Celeste continued to sit in the chair dumbfounded while the hairstylist tilted her head forward to curl her tresses.

In that moment, she had now been informed as quickly as her push came about, it could be stopped as quickly. Celeste had a lot riding on her future. This was her time and her time was now.

**Chapter 8 - After Celeste's Makeunder**

Looking back at her reflection she analyzed all of the professional's work and felt she could have done a similar job if not better of getting herself together.. She felt a far ways from a glamazon, but realized she had a role tonight and she was supposed to blend in until the last possible moment.

She flipped her shirt over her jeans to view herself. She was glad between her underwear set and her jeans, she had at least she had 3 things on that made her feel feminine tonight. This was at least one thing familiar to her.

Many events swirled around her head from earlier in the day. She was getting her big break this night , she felt conflicted because she envisioned herself coming out like a lioness, asserting her power and fearlessness. On the opposite spectrum was Mr. McMahon who wanted to introduce her to the WWE Universe like a generic pussycat that would sit quietly on the couch pawing at a ball of yarn.

Then there was her strange run in with Nadia from wardrobe. She couldn't understand why she would receive so much attitude from a woman she had never met before and the insinuation of Celeste being hefty caught her all kinds of wrong,

She didn't know why Nadia bad attitude rattled her, but her nasty behavior put her off her game. In hindsight, it was a little thing to dismiss and she decided to let it go. However, Stephanie's 'pep talk' gave her more reason to worry. Celesete needed to refocus and concentrate on doing the best job she could for the night.

"Hey kid! How did your meeting go?" She turned around to find Phil staring back at her. The sight of him brought a smile upon her face and gave her a bit of calmness.

"The meeting went well, it was like water off of a duck's back!" she wearlily smiled. Celeste focused her attention on the man with a zillion tats, scruffy beard, and bright yellow t-shirt that said GTS.

Phil walked over to her, his hazel eyes focused on her gentle brown eyes, noting she didn't seem as chipper as he had seen her previously. "Are you ok? You seem kind of out of sorts," he asked out of concern as he closed the door to the room so she could speak freely.

Celeste shook her head no, while Phil stepped forward taking her in. He stared at her, impressed by the vision before him if not attracted to.

"I 'm scared Phil. I have wanted to be a successful wrestler all my life. That's all I've ever wanted and it just came to me now that it's happening and I'm not ready for this like I thought I was…" Celeste stated.

Phil thoughtfully gazed at her as he reached for her arms and allowed his hands to slide down until he held her hands. He gave a crooked smirk as he made her look him in the eyes, "I have a quote for you by Joseph Campbell." He cleared his throat causing a light chuckle within her.

"The cave you fear to enter, holds the treasure you seek," Phil said.

Celeste waited as she thought he would say more. "Is that it? I was waiting for something a bit longer and less shades of a fortune cookie," she chuckled.

"I am a man of few words.," he jokingly stated when he recognized he really should offer more encouragement.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good with this type of thing, but I'm also not a quitter so let me try again." Phil said as he tried to acquire a serious demeanor.

"All seriousness now…Paul believes in you and your abilities, if he didn't, he wouldn't have spoken up for you. The man sees something in you. Stephanie McMahon appears to have your back too from what Paul has said, you've won a part of the battle just having her on your side. I believe in you, and I think you pretty much rock!"

Celeste blushed at his last comment, but happy Phil believed she was talented too.

"Now everyone has all this belief in you and they're encouraging you. Now where's your belief in you?"

"I know you're right but this is overwhelming. What if I mess things up and hurt Cena or mess up the storyline somehow?" Celeste blurted out revealing how anxious she was.

Phil walked her over to the mirror and stood next to her, gesturing for her to take a glimpse at herself. He stood behind her, his warm minty breath tickling her ear, "Stop doing that,"

Celeste narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

With his breath still near her ear he continued, "Stop having self doubt. If you continue to doubt yourself, everyone else is going to jump on that bandwagon to easily. Trust me it's going to be hell to get them off that wagon."

Reflecting on his statement, Celeste shook her head as an acknowledgement.

Phil made her face him as his hand cupped her chin," Remember those people out there. They paid to see you. Water off a duck's back right?" Phil's hazel eyes crinkled in the corner as he smiled.

Eyeing each other his eyes met hers as they both shared an intense gaze with lips mere inches away from one another.

A WWE gopher called out to Punk, breaking their moment. He backed away from her leaving her with a final thought, "You can do this and you will—this is your dream you have to make it happen."

**Chapter 8 - Monday Night RAW—December 3, 2012**

There's nothing like a WWE live event, and the environment was different than anything Celeste had ever been a part of. The audience was more vocal, there was a type of energy in the air was indescribable. It extended from the audience to the performers and made Celeste proud to now be able to experience this vibe.

Tonight was the night she would get to be a part of the grandest stage of them all. All though her role for the night was to initially be a part of the WWE Medical staff, she couldn't wait to show her true alliance as a member of the Shield. For the moment, she sat on the sidelines acting like she was concerned for all the wrestlers as they took their lumps and bumps throughout the 3 hour Raw event.

Celeste's behind started to hurt sitting on the steel chair for so many hours. However, she stayed in good spirits. The time zoomed so quickly that the last 30 minutes of the show arrived in record time. The crowd stood to their feet as Dolph Ziggler made it to the ring with his Money in the Bank Briefcase while he taunted the crowd. She almost forgot about her real duties when someone leaned over to her and informed her she was on in less than 15 minutes.

Celeste was caught off guard, "What did you just say?" she whispered to the country looking bumpkin, pulling him closer to her.

He looked at her irritated that he had to repeat himself, "You heard me. There's also been a slight change of plans," he stated. "Mr. Cena wants you to do something unexpected to him tonight in the ring."

She looked questioningly at him as she heard John Cena's entrance song key up. Looking up the runway, she noticed him running towards the ring and sliding into it. Looking back at her friend, the man she spoke to disappeared. Looking at her watch, she noticed her time quickly ticking away.

She knew her time was nearing as Cena ran into the ropes and back to the middle of the ring to and dropped his fist into Ziggler's face. A few more moves, Cena got the pin and started to celebrate in the ring.

As John music's came on he tried to celebrate is win with the WWE Universe. In anger, Dolph stood up, grabbed John's head and pulled his head backwards, causing both men to land face up on the mat. Dolph jumped to his feet in a kip up and located his Money in the Bank brief case.

John painfully made it to his feet when Dolph nailed him with the briefcase, rendering him unconscious. Anxiety began to brew in the pit of her stomach as it was now show time for her.

Celeste along with several other WWE medical team members rushed to John Cena's aid. WWE Security forced Dolph to head back to the locker room. Celeste tried to help other medical team members get John out of the ring.

Then, the lights went out.

"Sierra. Hotel. Indigo. Echo. Lima. Delta," infiltrated the arena and the audience erupted into a frenzy as the Shield theme song echoed through the arena.

All attention was given to Dean, Seth, and Roman as they walked down the steps within the audience. Each guy felt slaps and hands on their bodies as they made their way towards the floor. When they reached the barriers, Dean was the first to hop over. Seth hopped over the barrier into a somersault. Roman brought up the tail end by jumping over the barrier and looking at everyone with an evil glare, scaring some of the small children in the front row.

Security came back down the ramp as Celeste and the other health officials tried to push John up the ramp to keep him away from the Shield. All three methodically took their time to approach the WWE Security Team.

Seth grabbed one member of security tossing him into the barriers. Dean and Roman also started trading blows with security until there was no one left. The Shield caught up with the Medical Team and decimated each one while Celeste ran for safety near the announcers. The audience grew louder some shouting their approval, others yelling their disappointment as the Shield wheeled John back to the ring and removed him from the gurney.

All three members shoved him into the ring and rolled him into the ring. As they took their time to get into the ring, John all of sudden woke up and started trading punches… first with Dean, managing to get a few moves on all the guys and temporary laying them out.

Celeste climbed back into the ring and tried to convince John to leave the ring. The two argued in the corner and John noticed the members coming towards them. John backed Celeste in the corner so he could protect her and see the Shield from all angles. Celeste pushed him slightly forward and managed to get out of the corner. She kept backing up without looking until she ran into a wall called Roman Reigns.

The Shield looked like they were crowding around her as if they were going to hurt her, but didn't. John watched with confusion as he beckoned for her to hide behind him for safety. Celeste suddenly ran towards him with a high running knee, knocking him in the head. As she maintained her stance, above him he whispered, "Give me your worst."

John appeared to be stunned as he swayed a little but remained on his feet while she jumped off the ropes away from him.

She then took a step back, jumped into the air straddling John's shoulders. Using the force of her own body falling backwards, John flipped forward onto his back with Celeste sitting on his abdomen. The head toss shook her ponytail loose allowing for a bit of hairography as she glared at the crowd.

She gazed longingly at John as she brushed her hand along his cheek, then slapped him yelling for him to wake up.

The Shield watched, amused at Celeste working John Cena over. Dean whispered to Seth, "Why I never," as a sinister grin appeared.

Celeste performed a standing back flip, landing on his stomach with both feet. Stepping off of him, she taunted the crowd receiving some boos and some chants of approval.

Celeste grabbed John's arm and managed to drag him with his assistance to one of the corners. As he lay under the ropes, she took his arm and banged it into the steel post.

For the encore, Celeste wrapped her legs around the steel post and John's arm, and then hung upside down. John screamed out in pain as she applied pressure to his rotary cuff. She quickly released him and climbed back into the ring. The Shield circled her as if they were going to harm her.

Instead, Roman turned his attention to John and dragged him to the center of the ring. Seth and Dean lifted him onto Roman shoulders and the group triple bombed John into the mat. Roman let out a loud roar as if he was Mustafa from the Lion King as Seth and Dean stood by his side.

Celeste broke through their line to stand between Dean and Roman. With a seductive look, she unbuttoned the 3 buttons on her WWE shirt and took the shirt off to reveal new Shield merchandise that read their name in white in the form of a shield. All four members faced the camera and put their fists out, while they looked into the camera yelling, "Believe in the Shield!" WWE Monday Night went off the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- You all know the drill, I own nothing other than Celeste, Nadia... It has been some rough writing over the past couple of weeks but I am about to slam you all with several chapters. I'd like to give a special thanks to Seyajany and Jadziwine. You both were my life jackets keeping afloat as I waded through the next 4 chapters. I appreciate you ladies like immensely. **

**Chapter 9 – Raw Aftermath**

Adrenaline coursed through Celeste's body as security escorted her and the rest of the Shield from the ring to the backstage area. No sooner did they reach the area when a production assistant hopped in her face startling her.

"You!" he stated beckoning her to follow him. "Mr. McMahon wants to see you immediately!" the production assistant stated with a sense of urgency.

"Imagine that. New kid gets detention in the principal's office and on the first day of school no less," Dean cracked.

Roman cleared his throat and uttered, "Dean…" as he glared at him with a deadpan look. Roman figured Celeste may already feel scared at having to meet Mr. McMahon and didn't need smart comments from Dean. Turning towards Celeste, he offered an apologetic look.

Celeste shrugged off Dean's quip, now used to his sarcasm, and followed the pa. When she reached the room, she noticed John Cena sitting in a chair, his fingers busy typing in a message on his phone. Celeste eyed him out of curiosity, as she took the seat next to him.

"We're in trouble, Vince is pissed at us!" he chuckled looking up from his phone. He wasn't too worried about himself since he was the number one guy in the organization. There was no way Vince would reprimand his main draw of the company and risk losing money by making fans angry for suspending John. Vince hauled him in as a reminder Vincent K. McMahon was and is the man in charge.

Celeste on the other hand had cause to worry. She was new and incredibly replaceable. She disobeyed a direct order from the owner of the company to go easy on John. Instead, she busted the gates of hell wide open with her performance by being so rough with John.

"Wait a minute—We? It's your fault we're here to begin with. You told me to give you my worst,' Celeste stated her case, annoyed she was having to endure a problem she didn't create, but had to bear the brunt of upcoming abuse.

John offered baby blue eyes and a boyish smile thinking his charm could make the situation easier to deal with. Celeste rolled her eyes in defiance, as she had no intention of allowing John to rectify their issue with a Hollywood smile. Her career meant everything to her and those four little words, "give me your worst," could easily derail her hopes of Diva Domination.

"If it means anything, you shouldn't take this personal. It's just business. I was directed by another source to have you act as you did…" John pleaded his case, he didn't feel the need to take responsibility for something that wasn't his fault either.

"We went against the head of the company when you went hardcore on my ass. Normally you wouldn't want to be in the big guy's office like this, actually it's never a good thing to be in his office. No worries though, I'm calling in back up for you," he stated trying to put her mind at ease.

Celeste started to make a comment when she noticed a presence in the office, Randy Orton.

"Did you get the newbie in trouble?" Randy laughed aloud.

John smiled but kept his focus on his phone as he flipped through his twitter page. "It's not my fault. We're in here due to a higher intervention. By the way, when I'm done here I'm going to have to have my arm looked at because of you Celeste. You should tone down your realism a bit," he stopped looking at his phone to raise an eyebrow at her.

Celeste should have been paying attention to John, but took a moment to appreciate the vision of Randy Orton in a dark fitted shirt with jeans that hugged him in the right places. She wasn't interested in him, but once in a while everyone needs to take a moment to enjoy the view.

John prattled on about his arm as Randy turned his attention to Celeste. He smirked to himself as her realized she was gawking at him, which was the normal female response towards him. "Newbie!" he called to her breaking her concentration.

"Let me give you some words of wisdom to help prepare you for this ass chewing you're about to get courtesy of one John Cena..." Randy began.

John turned his attention to Celeste as he interrupted his friend while he held a finger up, "Like I said, this wasn't my fault. Really, no lie."

Randy continued on, "Anyway newbie…"

"Celeste, my name is Celeste. Not newbie, not sweetie, not honey and definitely not darling. Just Celeste." She stated as she watched his expression as he was known to be a viper for a reason.

Randy and John exchanged looks, as they realized Celeste would be one of their spunkier Divas. Randy stood with his legs shoulder width with apart and his muscular, tattooed arms folded, trying to assess the newcomer.

"Okay, Celeste. Here's my advice for you in dealing with McMahon. One, whatever you do, don't cry. He loves fear and will eat you alive. Two, be respectful, call him sir, better yet just don't say anything. He probably won't let you get a word in edgewise. Third, I would be careful about the sassiness, just because I think it's hot doesn't mean that Vince will follow suit."

Celeste chuckled a little bit as she slightly threw her head back at the last comment. She couldn't understand what it was about most of the men of the WWE that felt the need to flirt with every female. Most of them with sex appeal understood it could be used to get what they want and the men, much like the women used it every chance they could get.

Vince McMahon stood with a look of discontent on his face at the two offenders. His beady-eyed stare made Celeste shift in her seat with uneasiness. Remembering what Randy just told her, she sat a bit straighter in her chair and attempted to give the no fear vibe.

Glaring at Randy Vince sternly spoke, "Don't you have some place to be? Close the door on your way out."

Randy coolly looked at John, "You're driving tonight. Call me when you're ready to go. Celeste," he nodded in her direction as a goodbye.

Hearing the door closed, Vince directed his discontentment towards Celeste. "Well Ms. Michaels, that was some job you did your first night out." Vince said as he sat on the edge of his desk. Celeste stared without emotion as she allowed Vince to have his say.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself? I gave you opportunity and I feel like…you're giving me the finger. Did I not give you the order to act like a kitten and not like a lioness?" Vince glared at her, but noticed she appeared unmovable. He didn't readily admit it, but much like breaking in a horse he loved to try to break the new talent down, show them who was boss.

"You know that was a stupid move to openly disobey me!" Vince's voice roared then took a moment to regain composure as he allowed his inner bully to show.

"You know I can end you, your career right now. The WWE Universe remembers you right now but by the time I get done with you, you would be reduced to a foot note in a blog under 'Why did this storyline never go anywhere!'" Vince blustered out his face turning slightly red.

"I told her to beat the snot out of John. No offense John." Stephanie entered the room with her focus on her father.

"None taken Stephanie!" he aimed his phone at Stephanie and quieted his enthusiasm regarding Stephanie's coming to their rescue when Vince offered an evil glare.

"Dad I'm the head of Creative, you put me in charge so let me do it. I gave the orders for Celeste to take out John and I think she did everything and then some to accomplish what I asked. Therefore, if you have a problem it's with me not her and not John." Stephanie stood steadfast in front of her father to show her she was in charge.

Vince stared blankly at his daughter, appalled she would be so disrespectful but especially in front of talent.

Celeste and John sat quietly as they watched the makings of a family fight erupt. Celeste always heard rumors about Stephanie and her husband trying to make changes to the WWE product for the better. Vince was stuck in the past and Stephanie and her husband wanted to change with the times and look towards the future. Vince usually blocked their efforts, only giving up little bits of control here and there. He was coming of age and should've thought about retiring. However, his massive ego wouldn't allow it. As a result, Vince was always in conflict with his daughter and son-in-law as to which direction to take the company.

"Dad, I told you I wanted to recreate the Diva's division and I wanted it to start with her. She is beautiful and strong. I want her to show she can play with the big boys and she can take the bumps and lumps that come along with it. She's ready to take Attitude Adjustments and RKOs with the best of them." Stephanie spoke using her hand to stress points for her case.

"Steph," he laughed. "I don't want the girls acting like the guys, going through tables and falling off ladders. It's not pretty to watch the girls put their bodies through the trauma that the guys do. In addition, some of them are frightened to do some of the stunts we already ask them to do. Plus, can you imagine the insurance on this?" Vince argued thinking girls wrestling like his guys was ridiculous. It was the reason why often hired models and fitness models as his Divas. Divas were supposed to be the appetizer and the guys were the main course.

Celeste was surprised at the office politics going on. She was disheartened Mr. McMahon was more worried about insurance policies then about the well-being of his talent. Stephanie's vision wasn't too farfetched. Other wrestling federations let their female rosters truly wrestle. The WWE not allowing the Divas to wrestle with more difficult skill sets was being left in the dust as everyone else's female rosters excelled and the WWE Diva stalled.

"Mr. McMahon, you don't have to worry about the other Divas, I agree they shouldn't do what I'm doing. I want to be able to give you moments people will tweet about. I want the WWE Universe to Tout about what I did the previous night on Raw or Smackdown. I could be anywhere, but this is the only place for me. I just want to make history with you because the WWE is the cream of the crop." Vince smiled as he felt like patting himself on the back for being the sole reason for the company's success.

Celeste saw Vince's whole demeanor change as she saw the key to his good side is to flatter him. It wasn't a good look for him, but he even grinned at her now.

"Celeste, John…you both can leave. This matter isn't really about either of you. I need to speak with my father…alone." Stephanie said oozing with anger that her father once again contradicted her decisions.

Both of them looked to Vince for approval to leave. "Celeste, you did a good job. John, always great." When they finally received confirmation from Vince it was ok to leave, both sped out of the room, hearing yelling as they closed the door.

"So their arguing, is this a normal thing?" Celeste asked as she walked with John to see the medical trainer.

"As of late yes. I think we got off easy tonight. Usually things don't go as smoothly," he chuckled. "So tell me you are going to celebrate your successful debut tonight?"

"Yea, Eve and Naomi are taking me out…" she drawled out as the club scene wasn't really her thing.

"You sound like you don't want to go. You should get out. Most of the roster will be out an about the town. Get to know your coworkers. Networking is always a good thing."

John whipped out his phone and asked her for her number, causing Celeste to feel reluctance, as she knew he already had a girlfriend in the form of Nikki Bella. Sensing Celeste tense up, he offered reassurance as truly meant no harm, "It looks bad, but I assure you my intentions are good. I am happily in a relationship right now, so I'm not being a dirty dog. I just want to keep you in the loop as the roster is going out. Honest."

Celeste eyed him and halfheartedly gave him her number. "I better not see any crank calls or any inappropriate texts or pictures headed my way."

John shook his head, "I wouldn't do that to Nikki, besides she would kick my ass!" he chuckled again as he handed her the phone to enter her first and last name.

"I'll know shortly where the hottest place is in this town. Bring your girls, I have Eve's number so she should get the text too. I will be there with Nikki, her sister Brie and her man Daniel Bryan. I know Randy and Stephen will be there too. Hell, I think even Phil will be there too," he added as he watched her face flush with a rosy color.

"Ah…so you and Phil? I didn't know you two were an item," he inquired as he pried into her business.

"We're not, but we are just talking and being nice to each other. Who knows what may happen?" Celeste quickly interjected as she threw her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

John leaned into her, "Well just for your own information, Phil is a real standup guy. He has a good head on his shoulders."

Celeste nodded taking in his opinion, "Well thanks for the heads up." She signaled they were at the medical trainer's room.

"I'll see you tonight; at least I had better see you out there. Don't make me perform an Attitude Adjuster on you next Monday, or have Phil but you in an Anaconda Vice," he joked.

"Stop," she blushed again. "Later John," as she headed for the Divas dressing room for a shower and to get changed for the night.

When Celeste reached the Diva's locker room, she noticed Phil sitting outside the door with his Beats by Dre headphones on, punk rock blaring. As she stood in front of him, he noticed her feet first and followed the length of her body until he saw her face. Taking off the headphones, he watched a smile creep upon her face; he was pleased to know she appeared happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Phil?" she asked truly surprised by his presence.

"I heard the big boss wanted to see you and I wanted to check to see how you were doing. Though I see you're in one piece so that's a good thing. Vince meetings are always such a blast," his hazel eyes widening as he made a goofy face.

"Water off a duck's back," she said softly as she took in his facial features, noting the scruffy facial hair and his thin lips. Her cheeks flushed when his eyes appeared to darken.

"I made it out unscathed. The meeting was really more of a family issue between Mr. McMahon and his daughter then it was about me," a glimmer of red caught Celeste's line of vision. She ran her hand down the length of his arm and stopped at his hand.

"Is this for me?" She inquired as she lifted his hand and noticed a rose within his grasp. She leaned forward to smell the pretty flower. "Are we too cheap to get the whole dozen Phil?" she chided.

"Look at you Miss Ingrate; I will have you know I sent an intern all over this town to find just the perfect rose for you. You have to work up to the whole dozen and a dozen invokes girl friend privileges," a smirk crept upon his face as he anticipated a smart aleck retort.

"Hmm," she flirted as they sized one another up.

"Hmm. Hmm. Rain check right?" he nodded while he gazed upon her, waiting for her to do or say something. Celeste remained quiet as she allowed him to swim around in the sea of uneasiness, but offered a faint smile.

"I feel like my efforts were for naught," he shook his head, cocking his eyebrow with feigned annoyance as he started to walk off.

Celeste grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards her as she spoke with a soft voice, "I appreciate your efforts. Besides, you know you don't want to go anywhere but stay right here." Her dark colored eyes observed him with hooded lids.

"Am I wrong?" she asked as she felt his hand alongside of her face. His thumb ran languidly up and down the side of her cheek, and then moved to her full lips. His lips touched hers ever so faintly as he pulled away and gave her an intense look that made her burn from within.

"No, you aren't wrong," Phil whispered, as he appeared entranced by Celeste as he jerked her flush against him and maintained a strong hold around her waist. His lips crashed against hers as she felt his hand grasp the back of her neck, maneuvering her head to his preferred angle so she could satiate his immediate desire for her.

Phil's lips sucked firmly on her bottom lip, while his tongue grazed over the surface area from time to time. Celeste's breath hitched unexpectedly as she felt a craving from long ago reignite. Celeste enclosed her arms around his neck, permitting a greater closeness between them. His tongue lightly traced her lip as she latched onto to his tongue sucking feverishly.

"Celeste!" a voice called out to her, but she ignored the voice, as she selfishly didn't want to give up this moment with Phil.

Phil smirked against her lips as he felt her body weaken against him, but she gazed intensely at him. Phil eased her against the wall to help her continue to stand, his hand rested on the roundness of her hip. Celeste looked breathlessly at Phil, genuinely surprised he could cause such stirrings within her.

"Celeste!" Now multiple voices called out to her as she allowed herself to be pulled from Phil's trance.

"If you could pry your lips off of Phil for a moment," a familiar voice teased her. Her interest was piqued as she thought she heard Dean's voice.

Phil appeared annoyed as he wondered who had the gall to break up their moment. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Roman giving him threatening looks with Dean and Seth looking equally displeased. Phil turned towards them as he blocked Celeste.

Roman's face softened as he watched Celeste step around Phil trying to appear less disheveled. His heart broke as he realized she really was moving on with her life and he was the last thing from her mind.

"Great Celeste, glad your lips are free for the moment or do we need to make reservations in advance so we can get a word in with you," Dean smirked referencing the remark he just previously made.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment," she hissed as she gritted her teeth. It seemed like forever for she and Phil to finally connect only to have the guys interrupt, killing the vibe.

"We just wanted to remind you, we're shooting a promo tomorrow at noon," Seth started to say.

"All three of you have my number. That's something you could've texted," Seth caught her annoyance and moved behind the other two guys as he wasn't interested in the possible fallout from this situation.

Dean remained quiet as he mean mugged Phil. Phil chuckled as he understood the boys were trying to protect Celeste in the clumsiest of ways.

Roman dug in his pocket and retrieved earrings that belonged to her. He walked over to her seizing her hand and placed them in her palm. "One of the interns knew they belonged to you because you took them off before heading to the ring. They wanted to make sure you got them back." Roman held her hand a little too long before Celeste realized he had yet to release his hold.

Celeste tugged her hand from Roman's grasp and held his gaze for a moment. Her attention flew towards Phil hopping he didn't see the exchange. Roman was the past and she didn't need him interfering with her future. Luckily, Dean was in his face talking his off the wall bullshit, but Phil was his even change.

"You really stick to that persona outside of the ring too? Your lack of social grace is quite astounding Dean. Astounding," Phil, laughed him off, as he was no newcomer to the weirdness that was Dean Ambrose.

Phil leaned down to capture a kiss from Celeste to the ire of Roman. Phil smiled as he released her from his kiss. "I'll see you later tonight," he whispered into her ear, his lips barely brushing the exterior of her ear, causing excitement within Celeste as she stared at him attentively.

Dean looked over to Roman and acted as if he was going to gag, causing Seth to snicker.

"Hey how will you find me, you don't have my number?" she asked taking a few steps as he turned to speak, but continued walking backwards.

"I have ways; never worry that pretty little head of yours. You're going to look up tonight and see me when you least expect it, but when you need me the most," he smiled and continued walking until he was no longer in her sight.

"Stalker much?" Dean commented to no one in particular.

Celeste spun on her heels to face her teammates. "What the hell was that? What are you doing?"

Dean folded his arms looking to chastise her, "What? He looked like he was bothering you."

Celeste became pissed as she started to bless Dean, but realized none of them more than likely cared she was angry with them. Humping her shoulders, she headed for the Diva locker room and yelled over her shoulder goodnight.

"Returning your earrings wasn't the only reason we wanted to talk to you. We all wanted to apologize for how we treated you in our initial meeting," Celeste turned to find Seth standing by her side.

"Roman already apologized to me, so I know how he feels," Celeste sighed to herself, ready to get whatever this was, over with. The mere mention of his name on her lips drew Roman's attention.

Seth appeared thoughtful for a moment and leaned forward to speak to gain her full attention, "I'm pretty sure you think we're a bunch of dicks," Seth smirked.

"Speak for yourself," Dean quickly chimed in. Roman glared at his teammate, amazed his behavior and mannerisms changed.

"More like tools, but it's all from the same family origin of douche bag. So please feel free to continue," she interrupted mimicking Seth's faces in kind, her remark sparking a snicker from him.

"Celeste always did have quite the sense of humor," Roman playfully got a jab in to lighten the mood within the group.

Seth lowered his head shaking it from side to side, somewhat embarrassed by his treatment towards her earlier. "You're not about to make this easy are you?" he asked as he leaned against the off white, brick wall.

"Should I, I mean really? You weren't the rudest one in the group…Dean…but I still feel drenched from that hostility shower you guys gave me." She threw responsibility for their actions right back at them.

Dean stood with his arms folded as he shrugged his shoulders and popped his gum. "For the record, I don't feel like I need to apologize. I simply shared my thoughts and am sticking with what I previously said until I see something that changes it. At that point, I'll let you know." In that warped head of his, he believed himself a truth seeker and only relayed the truth.

Celeste resigned herself that this was Dean and he no intention of changing for anyone. All she could do was learn how to deal with him and his different personality.

"Well I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong…and I was about you. You really are everything you said you are. You were really good tonight," Seth added humbly.

"Thank you," she replied somewhat surprised by his admission. "Is this a onetime thing or are we cool now?" Celeste challenged, gauging a response from each one. In her mind, this discussion would be their way of letting bygones be that and move on.

"I'd say you and I, we're cool. Any worries I had about you are long gone. My favorite part of your performance tonight was you nearly ripping John Cena's arm out of its socket," Seth chortled.

"That was my favorite part too," Roman smiled thinking this could actually be a decent working relationship.

Dean shrugged his shoulders with indifference, "Your debut tonight…" he stated leaving her hanging, awaiting a response.

"Yeah your performance…" he left his comment as is and added nothing more, drawing annoyance from Celeste.

Celeste glanced over to Seth for a "Dean translation." Seth deciphered his meaning by giving her a thumbs up which only she could see.

"Well we're going to call it a night, do you want to come and hang with us?" inquired Roman, hoping she would ditch her plans with Phil.

"No I'm headed out tonight with some friends, but thanks for the inclusion. Goodnight guys," she grinned and left them to speak amongst themselves.

Dean focused all his attention to a slightly pouting Roman as he slapped him on the back, "So is this how you're going to get her back? If so this doesn't seem to be too effective."

Seth seeing the evil glare Roman had for Dean, placed himself between the two. "Let's get this man a drink," Seth declared as he ushered Roman back to the locker room to retrieve their belongings.

"You all act like I said something wrong…" Dean trailed behind the duo as they headed to do damage to the little town they were in.

_Thank you for taking the time to read. Please take a moment to review. Guess what...a little bit of Sheaomi coming your way in the next chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own none of the individuals that work in the WWE. I am the sole of owner of Celeste. Special thanks to Seyajany! Thank you for helping me with my writer's block and giving me thoughtful insight._

**Chapter 10 – Club Hoppin'**

Once Celeste told Naomi and Eve she and Phil kissed, she immediately regretted it. They had a million questions for her, questions she couldn't answer herself. Eve rifled through Celeste's suitcase to find the tiniest and tightest dress for Celeste to wear. Eve wanted to make sure Phil had eyes for no one but Celeste. She picked Celeste's clothes and did her makeup to make her appear sultry. To Celeste's surprise, she didn't appear to look like the trollop she believed Eve would make her into.

As the ladies drove in their rental headed for a bar, Celeste decided tonight was a night of celebration. She did have one reservation, Roman. She saw the discomfort on his face as Phil kissed her and thought he would snatch him up like a ragdoll. Celeste wasn't oblivious that Roman held her hand way too long, just to be touched by her. She wanted to have a good working relationship but all that depended on him and if he could leave the past in the past.

Celeste secretly hopped he would visit any club other than the ones she intended to hit that night, but something in her bones made her believe Roman would make an appearance. It was just a matter of when.

Being in the ring with him, Roman had to be professional. He had to control his urges and emotions. With the ring being their place of business, he had to act in a professional manner and try to make the working relationship work for the good of both their careers. The Shield storyline was indefinite and could end at any moment, or it could continue for a good year or longer. As long as the Shield existed, the two would have loads of interaction with another. This meant many meetings, in ring practices, interviews, and even traveling together.

All this "Roman Time" was the least favorite part of her job. Stolen glances from him and his sudden niceness made her feel as if he was up to something. Around him, she felt the need to be on constant alert. It was hard to put such a foul relationship behind you when the individual who wronged you is constantly in your face, keeping you from moving on.

The first bar they visited had some bikers and their women inhabiting the bar, giving off shades of 'Sons of Anarchy. The ladies walked in like "Grand Opening," then right back out like "Grand Closing." The trio quickly made it back to the car to try to locate another bar.

Eve and Celeste's phones rang at the same time indicating they both received a text. Eve read the text aloud indicating the name of a bar many of the WWE staff were located. Eve entered the address into the GPS and the ladies set off for their new destination. Naomi took the wheel, as she was the designated driver for the night and chauffeured them to their next location.

Naomi was deep in thought, when she felt Eve poke her in the arm. "Huh?" she inquired looking at Eve.

"I asked you when you and Stephen are going to collect on that lunch date you promised him," Eve asked again hoping her response would be yes.

"I don't know, I'm still going to go it's just...I just have to find away to let Jimmy know without it causing a fight. The last thing I need is for him to see Stephen and I out and jump to the wrong conclusions, accuse me of cheating…" Naomi rattled off as the GPS instructed her to make a left turn.

Celeste exhaled as she finally had a reprieve from Eve's interrogation about Phil. She noticed Naomi had been quiet and was concerned about her, she truly wanted the best for her friend.

"Break up with Jimmy and he doesn't have the right to comment on anything," Celeste added her two cents as much like Eve, she wasn't a Jimmy fan. "Break up with him. Break up with him. Break up with him. Instead of encouraging you he acts like he's jealous and like you two are in some competition with each other," she reiterated her stance regarding Jimmy.

Eve turned around to face Celeste, "Not that you are in anyway biased towards the Anoa'i clan right?" she smiled as she teased her, referring to Roman and his cousins the Usos by their family name. Eve and Naomi knew she and Roman had a past, but didn't know the details involving the failed relationship.

Celeste shook her head as she searched her clutch to reapply lip-gloss. She settled into the backseat, taking a quick moment to reminisce about the kiss she and Phil shared and wondered how he would find her tonight.

Noticing Naomi's demeanor, Eve decided to take a different route with her to find out what was going through her head. "You obviously have Jimmy on the mind. What happened did you two fight again?" Eve asked out of concern.

Naomi sadly huffed, "He's just I don't know. He was just rude and snotty today right after I told him the writers intended for Me, Brodus, Cameron, and Tensai to wrestle in a mixed couple match in Wrestlemania.. I then asked him something about packing meds for his migraines then that led to an argument about me acting like I'm his mother. Which in turn led to him stating how I think I'm the shit because of the amount tv time I get."

"Reason number 2,422 as to why you need to dump him and give good old Stephen a chance," Celeste chimed into the conversation. "I always thought he was kind of sexy in a non pigment, ginger sort of way," Celeste chuckled. "Plus I'm a sucker for an accent and I like his, it reminds me a bit of that guy from Highlander, Duncan McCloud from the clan McCloud."

Celeste's nerdiness became apparent given the sudden silence from both of her friends. "Oh come on! Am I the only one to watch the show? The lead had a sexy Scottish accent, and a nice body. He had dark hair and dark, brown eyes that made you feel like he could see to your very core. I know it's an older TV show, but you can still watch it on Netflix or Redbox, you guys don't know what you are missing," Celeste tried to convince them, but her friends weren't taking the bait.

"You may want to get off your computer and put the tv remote down. I'm thinking we need to get you laid, which reminds me we need to have a discussion about Phil," Eve interjected, positive her recommendation should be taken seriously.

"Which we will not have that discussion anymore tonight because our focus for the moment is Naomi," Celeste added trying to avert attention from her own problems.

"I see what you're doing, you can get a pass tonight," Eve laughed.

Eve turned her attention back to Naomi in an effort to sway her into Stephen's direction. "You and Stephen should get to know each other better. If I were you, I could easily see myself having some panty less days for him," she added seeing a tinge of jealousy from Naomi. Celeste watched for her reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Whoa there girl! What was that look for Naomi?" Celeste noticed a change in Naomi as her body tensed up at Eve's admittance.

"Naomi, I'm just kidding around. I have no interest in Stephen other than professional, besides everyone but you seems to see he only has eyes for you," Eve stated while looking out the window as they passed by many streets and buildings.

"He is really sweet and charming. The little interaction I've had with him, I think it would do your heart good to have someone who was nice and could romance you. I'm just saying…" Celeste's voice trickled off."

"Well say less, Cece. I can't even discuss that when I have a boyfriend," Naomi started to say, but was interrupted by Eve.

"Who fights with you probably on purpose so he can go hang out with his boys, because you are all about giving him his 'space' when you both fallout. Who knows what he's doing or who he's doing during those sessions." Eve noted with annoyance. Jimmy was such a source of stress and terrible boyfriend for her friend.

"Enough already! Everyone has rough times, we're no different! We'll work it out somehow." Naomi hit the steering wheel annoyed her friends were bashing her boyfriend and their relationship. Both women looked at her curiously while she tried to regain her composure for the night. An awkward silence loomed within the car as the continued onto their destination.

Eve didn't want them hanging out with each other in a bad mood. "We are supposed to be celebrating Celeste and that amazing job she did tonight! So ladies, here are the rules for tonight. The three of us will get our dance on. Celeste and I will get our drink on. Celeste maybe you'll see Phil tonight so you can get your grope on! Are we all in agreement?" Eve asked trying to bring up everyone's spirits and break the tension.

"Here! Here!" all three women said together as they tried to put their tension behind them.

Naomi pulled into the parking lot and they secured car before heading into the building. The music was loud; the bass carried from the bar all the way into the parking lot. Paying their cover charge, they entered the establishment. The DJ played the latest booty shaking song and brought everyone out to the floor.

As the ladies circled the bar the noticed a good number of mid card and NXT wrestlers in attendance. The crowd in general was a mixed crowd and everyone seemed to be getting along-some getting along a little too well as she watched Justin Gabriel "introducing" himself to a young lady. Glancing around the room, it was obvious Justin's girl for the evening and the other local ring rats got the word the WWE wrestlers were in town and made their presences known wearing their slutty best.

Celeste, Eve, and Naomi located a table and ordered drinks with a server. When she returned, she brought several shots, a couple of waters, and a soda to the table. Eve pulled out cash and tipped the server. Eve slid a soda Naomi's way and a shot towards Celeste to raise for a toast.

"You know I'm not much of a drinker. Besides I need to be mentally here for Smackdown tomorrow," Celeste wanted to be on her "A" game for her debut on Smackdown.

Celeste reached for a glass of water and Naomi the soda. All raised their glasses, while Eve made the toast. "Congratulations to our dear friend Celeste for her amazing Raw debut tonight! Your debut will make a great highlight reel for our future Hall of Famer. May you have all the desires of your heart and we wish you all the success in the world." The ladies clinked their glasses and drank up.

Reaching for the other shot, Eve took a quick shot of Tequila Rose and slammed the shot glass on the table. "You were killing it tonight! I am so proud of you Celeste!," she squealed giving Celeste the biggest hug.

Naomi grabbed her friend and gave Celeste a hard hug, "Now I see why you were secretive and kept this whole thing Shield thing under wraps. The WWE Universe lost it when you beat John Cena." Another Diva gestured for Eve to come over to talk to her. "Hey girls, will be back. I'm going to check on a friend."

Naomi felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Stephen looking more built then usual in his fitted jeans and grey form fitting button up shirt. "Miss Trinity," he referred to Naomi by her real name.

Naomi looked at Stephen strangely. Backstage, everyone called her by her ring name and nothing more. Her own boyfriend referred to her as Naomi and they shared an intimate relationship. Her friends called her by Naomi, and she had an interpersonal relationship with them for several years.

To her surprise, this man she's had minimal interaction, with had gone through the trouble of finding out what her real name was. These days Jimmy would hardly hassle with opening doors for her and allowing her to walk before him. Like a stranger, she too would have to catch the door to ensure it didn't hit her in the face.

"Miss Trinity?" he called to her again disrupting her battle from within.

Stephen raised a ginger eyebrow as he smoothly asked, "Would ye fancy a dance with me?"

Even with the limited lighting, Naomi could still see his blue eyes sparkling in anticipation of her response.

Naomi's head whipped in Celeste's direction, as she non-verbally asked for assistance to get out of her current situation. Despite it all Jimmy was her man good or bad, and whoever was her man, she made it her duty to be fiercely loyal.

"Stephen…She would love to dance with you!" Celeste snatched Naomi's purse and set it before her, "No worries, I will watch the purses and hold the table down. Go have a good time," urged Celeste.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at her so-called friend. Leaning down to whisper at Celeste so only she could hear she made her displeasure known, "I could hurt you right about now."

"It's a dance. Just a dance. Maybe you'll even enjoy it. Now go!" Celeste hissed.

Stephen offered a muscular arm and Naomi reluctantly accepted his gentleman like gesture, as she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. "I promise my dancing won't be too traumatic for ye," he stated giving a sly wink.

"I'll be carefully with ye, I wouldn't want our first dance ever to be the last one," he leaned forward holding her hands. The mere fact, he said "our," to reference them both wasn't lost upon her.

The declaration warmed Naomi as she watched Stephen sway side to side to the beat as she moved in accord with him. "I'm impressed Stephen. You move pretty well," her smile lighting up the club.

Stephen chuckled, "On this song I'm doing ok. Generally, I'm suffering from this epidemic called 'The Lefties."

Naomi moved a bit closer to hear him in the loud room, "What's the lefties?'

"I have two left feet when it comes to me dancing." Stephen offered a boyish grin. "But no worries for ye. I could never try to hurt ye. I would always take special care when it comes to ye." Stephen blushed shortly as he wanted to make his intent known, but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Naomi started to back away from him when the song ended. She thought they were done, but Stephen felt otherwise as the DJ selected a slow song. Stephen grabbed her hand and twirled her around, then pulled her close whispering, "Please don't go."

Naomi averted her eyes as she scanned the room to see if anybody else noticed their closeness. Everyone else focused on themselves and not on Stephen and Naomi, which was a relief to her. Stephen sensing her uneasiness loosened his tight hold around her waist, and kept a respectful distance.

"So did ye choose a day for our lunch?" he inquired, hoping the date would be soon. One of her arms slid around his neck and her free hand rested on his strong bicep.

"Yeah, about that Stephen," her face slightly flushed. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm with Jimmy and I can see him having an issue with us going out. Plus I don't want to be accused of being a cheater…" she stammered when she felt his bicep stiffen.

"Trinity?" Stephen brought one of his pale hands to hold her chin making her look at him. "Are we kind of friends or at the very least acquaintances?" he asked with a slight grin releasing her nervousness. She nodded yes and focused on all he said.

"I don't mean to make ye uncomfortable and I don't want ye to think I'm trying to cause problems for ye and Jimmy. I just like ye and just wanted to get to know ye better is all. I just wanted to be a friend because I see ye upset…a lot and ye shouldn't be," Stephen stared at her, hoping she would be receptive to his plea for friendship.

Naomi remained mesmerized by his words, by his accent. As they silently swayed from side to side, she thought she could use a male friend. Maybe he could help her relate better to Jimmy or give her perspective from the male point of view. She had a dad and brothers but they weren't fans of Jimmy and like her friends would be biased.

Stephen made this little gesture and for some reason it gave her relief. She felt like a heroine in distress being rescued by her Irish warrior from a romance novel. In this moment he made her feel like she was his focus, made her feel important when they interacted. Jimmy hadn't made her feel that way in ages. Stephen placed a finger underneath her chin, urging her to look at his face.

"This pretty face should always wear a smile." His eyes darkened as he felt the urge to kiss her, but doing so would bring a new kind of stress for her. He stated he just wanted to be a friend and he always tried to be a man of his word. Naomi was comfortable just being friends, then a friend she would have.

Stephen held her a little closer to his massive chest as Naomi got caught up in the moment and rested her head on his chest. Dealing with Jimmy was a headache and confusing. He extracted her time and energy with too much ease. Being with Stephen was a different experience. Even in this dance she felt calmness and liked being in Stephen's arms. She felt inner warmth that he cared about her and her well-being.

"Friends?" she stated softly.

Stephen felt the vibration from her speaking against his chest. Running his hand through her hair, Naomi's chocolate colored eyes meet his cool blue ones. "Did you say something Trinity?"

"Stephen, all I can give you…I-I can only be friends. I need you to understand this," she delicately stated not wanting to give him false hope that they could be more.

"I'd rather have ye as a friend than nothing at all," Stephen gave her a slight hug as she embraced him in return.

"About that lunch, do you have an upcoming match for a NXT taping this Saturday?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to make an appearance…" he replied.

"Then Saturday it is, me and you. Lunch." Naomi smiled.

_Thanks for taking out time to read, now please review. Thank you. _

_A/N: Heads up - Sheaomi's in the next chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own none of the individuals that work in the WWE. I am the sole of owner of Celeste. Special thanks to Seyajany! Thank you for helping me with my writer's block and giving me thoughtful insight._

**Chapter 11 - And the Celebration continues…**

John Cena was the first to enter the bar with his girlfriend Nikki Bella, her sister Brie Bella, and her boyfriend, Celeste's trainer Daniel Bryan. Randy Orton appeared solo, trailing from the back. Nikki noticing Eve, grabbed her sister's hand and headed for Eve and Celeste's table thinking they could get them to share their space with their group. Eve got along fine with Brie as did most people in the company, she was well liked. Her doppelganger on the other hand, was thought of differently. Ever since Nikki became involved with John, she became less tolerable than normal.

The guys retrieved an empty table and moved them together to create a larger space for the group. When they finished, John ordered a round of drinks for the table. Nikki snuggled up to him, impressed that her man had money to show he was a big spender.

Surveying the club and skeptical of the scantily clad local rats, Nikki scrunched her nose disapprovingly. "This place is dump!" Nikki exclaimed as she tightened her hold on John's arm, claiming him as property.

"Nikki, don't be like that. You've done nothing but complain all damn day!" Brie appeared embarrassed by her sister's remark and turned away from her. Daniel put his arm around her to comfort her and help ease her out of her angry mood.

"She's like the Energizer bunny," Randy mumbled as he glared at Nikki, exasperated he had to listen to her complain from the moment they picked her and her sister up from the hotel to the hour and a half drive it took to get to the bar.

John whispered something to Nikki causing her to close her mouth and say nothing more for a while. This moment was far from an isolated incident. John often had to correct her childish behavior, which could occur at the most inopportune moments.

Randy and Daniel both looked relieved to have silence from their friend's latest squeeze. Nikki and Brie were quite the prize to be had visually, however much like his then marriage, John received the short end of the stick. He received the loud, greedy, and self-absorbed twin. Randy tried to warn him he should leave her be as she had some gold digging ways. However, like most men when a woman proves she can bring her legs up by her earlobes, most men can't help but give said woman their last dime. Randy couldn't fault him much as he had been known to suffer from the same affliction.

"Baby, this place is interesting…no I'm sorry, but this whole atmosphere is crap! You are John fucking Cena and you sure as hell don't roll in the gutter like this!" Nikki pouted.

Randy appeared exasperated as he exchanged looks with Eve who tried to stifle a laugh over Nikki's immaturity. "If I wanted to hear this much griping I would call my ex wife!" he mumbled.

"Actually, I have a great idea. Give me a few minutes" John replied as he stepped away to make a phone call. Evidently, whatever Nikki wanted, she got and John was only too happy to oblige. Celeste was taken aback by her whiny nature and John's willingness to please Nikki.

Celeste caught Eve's attention and pointed her towards the dance floor. Naomi was dancing between Stephen and Nick Nemeth better known as Dolph Ziggler. Naomi caught her friends watching and made a silly face causing the 2 girls to giggle. The girls whooped and hollered as Stephen backed it up on Naomi. Celeste was happy to see Naomi in a better mood and getting to enjoy herself with Stephen.

Eve touched Celeste on the arm and nodded towards the direction of the bathroom. Celeste took Eve's purse from her and dug within her own to blot the oil and perspiration from her face. Fishing within her bag, she located a few items to touch up her makeup.

"Whew! I feel so much better right now. I think I'm cutting myself off for the night and loading up on water," Eve made sure her dress was a respectable length and headed for the sink to wash her hands.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you what was up with that girl Nikki? Her sister seems cool, but Nikki is coming off money hungry and stuck on status," Celeste replied touching up her lip-gloss. There wasn't a big age difference between Eve and Celeste, but Eve was experienced in the ways of the WWE and Celeste looked to her as a mentor.

"Darling Nikki, yes indeed. Her story is a common one. You'll notice most of the Divas will hitch themselves to wrestlers or men who have some sort of status within the company. She lucked out getting the top of the line in John. She is just trying to make him put a ring on it to secure her future. It's not my thing to do, but I understand it." Eve retrieved her purse from Celeste to touch up the liner around her gray eyes.

"Ah, I see. Divas don't make much money do we?" Celeste asked curious as to what her future would look like several years down the road.

"I've been blessed to journey the world many times over. I can go to any continent and have people recognize my face and know my name. Not many people can say that," Eve reflected upon the fame she worked so hard to achieve.

Eve raised an eyebrow to be sarcastic, "It isn't a bad living either, but it's nowhere near the money the guys make. We picked a very hard business to break into, a harder business to be successful in, and the hardest business to have a continued success after the body and mind goes south. Plot your career path carefully Celeste."

"At least the upside for her is John is towards the end of his career so he won't have the same grueling schedule he has now. She won't have to worry about infidelity as much. She'll probably have a nice little life going on when he leaves the WWE," remarked Celeste as she checked her phone for messages.

"You think?" Eve scoffed. "I think we're looking at a Hall of Famer in him. Even if we don't see him in the ring I can see him doing a lot backstage working with the younger talent, possibly booking matches. I think that puts him in an even higher position of power and all those up and coming Divas—he's going to be like catnip. Ah yeah, those girls will surely devour him," Eve lightly laughed a bit not from meanness but irony. If Nikki believed she was working hard to keep women away from her man, she didn't realize the battle she would soon face.

"She believes she's fighting now, but she doesn't even know what she's really in for. That's really sad," Celeste glanced at John's female fans who appeared to foam at the mouth just to be in the same vicinity as he.

Celeste and Eve headed back to the table to see John's progress on their plans for the night. As she looked at Nikki, she felt bad for her as she watched her mean mug several girls who accosted John for pictures and autographs. Within Nikki she saw someone who would rather be dependent on a man then have her own. It made her think about what kind of Diva she needed to be to obtain the type of success she desired and to maintain longevity she longed to have.

John signed his last autograph and took his last picture, then headed back to the table.

"Okay guys, we're all set to go. Let's give Celeste here a taste of star treatment! WWE Raw style. No one's driving home tonight. It's all taken care of." John grinned pleased with himself for making what he believed were amazing plans for the night.

John gestured for a server and ordered a round of shots for their entourage before heading to their next destination. Nikki's demeanour changed from jealousy to gloating as she revelled in her boyfriend's power and willingness to show money was no expense.

John took a shot and handed it to Nikki. "Now everybody, take a shot before I tell you what I have up my sleeve!" He announced mischievously as he rubbed his hands together as if he was internally thinking of a diabolical plan.

Not too soon after, several WWE interns met the group outside of the club to retrieve any car keys to take rental cars back to the hotel.

John glanced from one intern to the next as he inquired if his requests were fulfilled. "Did you bring the other items I asked for?" Nikki wrapped herself in John's arms and lay her head in his chest as she secretly smiled listening to him be assertive.

One of the interns nervously stepped forward, "Mr. Cena, Nick and Melissa, the other interns will meet you at the laser tag facility. They're picking up the other items as we speak."

"Great! You do good work," John gave the Hollywood smile he so effortlessly pulled out of his pocket at a whim.

Celeste marvelled at how far John's power extended, not just within the WWE Universe but also to small towns. She never would have guessed John had people everywhere jumping thru hoops for his benefit. To a degree, she now understood how Nikki became accustomed to the lifestyle John provided her. She now understood why Nikki fought tooth and nail to maintain the lifestyle.

After they all piled into a Hummer Limo that a fan hooked him up with, John finally shared his brilliant idea for a fun, bonding night with the group.

"Alright, so one of my business associate has a brother in law who owns this city's only Laser Tag arcade. Anyway, he cleared the whole place for us." He waited for their enthusiastic response, but only received groans and complaints, so he tried to convince them again.

"Just think about it. WWE's finest plus alcohol and multi-colored laser guns! We can even have girls versus guys teams in honour of Celeste's pushing the gender barriers. Unless you guys are chickens of course?" John played on the girls sense of never turning down the opportunity to show women as superior.

"Urgh!" Nikki groaned. "I would have preferred to bowl over laser tag."

"I have to agree, I think laser tag would be an unfair advantage," Brie added.

"Excuse me?" Brian coughed out. "You don't think bowling would've been an unfair advantage? You guys just want to bend over and show us your ass to distract us. Especially this one over here," pointing in Brie's direction.

Brie tightened her eyes seductively; "Whatever it takes to win..." she placed a smooch on his cheek.

Celeste chimed in, "There's still an unfair advantage going on. Randy is an ex-Marine and you're in action movies using guns. John, you've used guns on movies sets too. Daniel I know you hunt and Stephen, I don't know if you have a history with guns."

Randy started laughing, "You are taking this way too serious, it's not like we're going to have some sort of formation in place, we're going to go easy on you. You're going to have a vest on with X number of lives. Think of it as playing another version of tag. Just don't get hit. It's really simple."

"What about Eve? She won the reality show doing military activities. I think we're on an even playing field. I have faith we're gonna whip your tails," Naomi reached over to give her Eve a high five to solidify the girl power in the vehicle.

"Well I for one am excited. All these beautiful ladies, movement in the dark..." Stephen added as his attention remained focused on Naomi as he playfully grinned. Dances with his crush and now a chance for further interaction with Naomi, Stephen thought the night was turning into something quite special.

Naomi raised both of her eyebrows as she pointed a manicured finger in Stephen's direction, "Listen Brogue Kick, the only thing going down in that facility is PG-13 types of activity."

"You sure about that? I think some of us are going for that 'R' rating about now..." Eve nodded in John and Nikki's direction, as they seemed to block out everyone else in the vehicle, as they enjoyed a bit of intimacy.

Upon hearing silence, John's eye opened and looked around the vehicle and discovered they were giving a bit of show. He whispered to Nikki and helped her straighten her dress to cover herself.

Her sister looked at her angrily as she noticed her sister failed to wear underwear again. This practice had become a common practice since she became John's main squeeze. She consistently warned her twin her 'availability' didn't mean she had a lock on John and his fidelity.

"What?" Nikki squeaked out as she and Brie traded an unspoken twin conversation. Brie shook her head that her sister didn't heed her words from previous conversations. In Brie's mind her sister was sacrificing self respect for the prospect of being Mrs. John Cena.

Celeste silently watched the family drama transpire as she realized this situation could easily be her. She could someday become Nikki, and lose herself to keep a man at all costs. Then her mind wandered as she questioned if Phil would be a cheater like Roman. Celeste had to disconnect herself from her own negative thoughts and get out of her own way. She worked hard to have a memorable night and didn't want to ruin her own success with a Debbie Downer moment. A nudge on her leg released her from her self-imposed negativity.

"What?" she looked to Randy for an explanation as she thought she caught the end of statement he said to her.

"I said, you know we're going to wipe the floor with you. All over this town!" Randy smirked and looked at Celeste as he trashed talked her. Celeste's look of defiance ignited a thought within Randy.

"You dare contradict me lil' missy? Care to make a wager on if the guys beat the girls?" Randy asked trying to drum up some fire for this competition.

"No, but I do care to make a wager against you. You versus me. Here's my wager, if I win I get to apply your finishing move to you in the ring, during a pay per view, whenever the Shield competes against you," Celeste cryptically waged.

"Do you realize if I allow you to do that, I'm going to appear weak because I was taken out by a girl!" He felt putting her over would somehow diminish everything he was and what he worked to be. Randy prided himself on being the cold, calculating character known as the Viper.

"You're not going to appear weak. You're going to be perceived as a team player for putting over a co-worker like many have done and currently do for you throughout your career," Celeste stated her case. If she could RKO him, that would solidify her character as being dangerous and tough, worthy to play with the big boys.

Thunderous laughter erupted from Randy as he sought confirmation from John that Celeste was crazy as they come. John shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his arm alluding Celeste was no joke. As he glanced back to her, he found his voice, "You're serious? You really think I am going to allow you to put my finishing move on me...for the whole world to see? You are bat shit crazy lady!"

"No Randy. I expect you let me RKO if I shoot you first. Here are our rules. We both have once chance to hit the other. You know what happens if I win, but if you win...I'll take a RKO, at a pay per view when you and my boys hook it up. Are you game or is KFC in the house tonight?" Celeste held her hand out waiting for him to agree to the terms."

"Shake on it. Shake on it. Shake on it." Daniel started the chant and continued until everyone in the vehicle jumped in on the chant.

"Okay! Okay! Looks like we have a deal." Randy shook her hand agreeing to the terms and conditions.

Celeste disregarded his smug attitude as nothing fired her up as someone telling her she couldn't accomplish something. Randy Orton didn't know what she was capable of, but he soon would.

_Thank you for taking time to read. Please review. Sheaomi is in the next chapter..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own none of the individuals that work in the WWE. I am the sole of owner of Celeste. Special thanks to Seyajany and Jadziwine! Both of these were wonderful ladies are responsible for the ideas for this chapter. I couldn't have done it without them! Thank you both for helping me with my writer's block and giving me thoughtful insight._

_BTW the spelling of Lazer was intentional._

**Chapter 12 - Lazer Adventure Quest**

Pulling up to Lazer Adventure Quest, the entourage was met by Nick and Melissa, the WWE interns. Melissa gave each passenger their own individual bag containing a camouflage shirt, a pair of camouflage pants, a pair of black socks and a pair of black tennis shoes.

Nikki immediately caught an attitude at covering her body, the one she partly worked for and the parts John paid for. "What the hell is this?" Nikki yelled as irritation poured from very being as she pulled out a pair of camouflage pants.

"Well babe, you and your team are hardly dressed for the part of laser tag opponents in your barely there dresses. I didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable and compromise their modesty while playing the game. In addition, those heels don't appear to be made for jumping and running. Without the proper shoes, one of you may twist an ankle. I want to make sure you all are thinking about safety first," John joked as he watched Nikki's face contort from pretty to ugly within a second.

Naomi gratefully accepted her bag as she expelled a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you thought of it. I was concerned about my cookies hanging out for the world to see."

Eve, Celeste, and Brie laughed at the remark as they followed everyone else into the building to changed into the outfits the poor interns bought from Walmart, late in the hour.

One of the Lazer Quest Adventure employees, a geeky looking college student, met the group and led them to the equipment area. Each player was equipped with a vest and a laser gun. Annoyed at the prospect of staying later than expected, the employee rattled off the rules of the game and safety precautions. The players were given a demonstration of how to use their laser guns and a description of the guns functions. When he finished, he allowed the groups to separate and have a discussion among themselves.

The guys looked to be at ease as they joked with one another and commented on the Raw show. Feeling as if the girls were easy pickings, the guys headed for the laser tag area. Nikki grew nervous as their easygoing nature was psyching her out. "I think we're seriously screwed. There's no way we can out manoeuvre the four of them," Nikki said negatively as she really couldn't envision her team winning and already accepted defeat.

Brie felt conflicted as she didn't want to side against her sister. Listening to Eve's plan she realized she didn't share her twin's negative vision. Internally she agreed with the girls on their plans to win against the guys. However, not wanting her sister to feel ostracized from the group, she sided with her family. "You guys I think we'll work best if we work on the guys we came with and get them to somehow come around to us and lower their guard. Then take them out."

Rather then argue with the Bellas, the remaining three decided to let them proceed with their plan and they would perform their own plan.

As the ladies headed towards the laser tag area, they were a sight to behold in their camouflage getup. No matter their appearance, they definitely felt like kicking ass when they strutted out of equipment room with "My Chick Bad" blasting through the speaker boxes all over the building.

Technicolor lights randomly flickered throughout the darkened maze-like enclosure. Celeste and Naomi decided to stay by one another to confuse Randy. Both ran and hid behind obstacles as they tried to be on the lookout for any target. Eve backtracked to head him off in a different direction. Their plan was to keep moving, keep their vests covered, keep their eyes open for hiding spots, and make use of defensive cover. Above all the ladies promised each other to be aggressive and make the tag at all costs.

Celeste and Naomi decided to split up when they noticed Daniel stalking Brie. Naomi gave the signal and Celeste tried to find a path so she would appear in front of Daniel. Unbeknownst to them, someone was trailing them with their laser beam aimed in their direction.

Daniel followed Brie as she crouched down behind a barrier. He was amused she blatantly disregarded one of the first rules they were told, crouching and crawling were considered illegal maneuvers. She carefully arose from the position and scanned the area. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and followed it fired at it. The male made it safely behind a barrier while she cursed under her breath for being a lousy shot. She had been trailing the man for the past 10 minutes and kept missing her shot.

Daniel crept behind her and fired his shot hitting her vest causing her light to go off. An angry Brie yelled at him, but when she turned around Daniel immediately noticed he hit Nikki and not Brie. He then realized she had been trailing John.

Nikki looked on in anger, "Thanks a lot Daniel!" As she waited for her vest to reset. "I hate this stupid game! Oh and if I was you, I would run right…now!"

"Too late Daniel!" Naomi jumped out and fired at his vest causing the light to go off. Nikki smirked at him that he too lost a life as she did. Naomi was about to deliver a witty retort when a body jumped in front of her taking a hit meant for her.

"Damn it Stephen!" Randy stepped out from the barrier, "Your bright ass is supposed to be on our team! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Shit! I had her in my sights, but you messed it up!" As Randy got closer, he noticed "Celeste" was actually Naomi.

"Are you ok Stephen?" she dropped to her knees to check on him, ignoring Randy as she tended to Stephen.

"I'm defending her honor! You didn't think I could let anyone shoot at Trinity, if anybody is getting out of this game with the most lives it will be her. I'll use every one of my lives to protect hers," he added with a sly grin.

Randy looked around to see where Nikki went so he could at least get one tag in and noticed Daniel gone too. Randy aimed his laser gun at Naomi, ready to tag her in the back. Stephen recognized what Randy was about to do, so he quickly moved his body over hers knocking her to the ground, but keeping her protected as he lie on top of her. Stephen looked over his shoulder, "Keep it moving fella!"

"Pussy whipped with no pussy," Randy muttered under his breath. Exasperated Randy continued on his journey to get Celeste before she got him.

Stephen gazed upon Naomi and noticed the compromised position they were currently in, "I'm sorry Trinity. I didn't squash or hurt anything did I?" he asked as he scanned her body. He removed himself off her and assisted her off the floor.

'You sacrificed yourself for me, at the cost of your team? You know there will be hell to pay for ticking off Randy right?" she giggled as she straightened out his vest.

"Thank you Stephen," Naomi stroked his cheek causing Stephen to lean forward. Naomi placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You always seem to have my back," she grinned.

Stephen started to utter something when his vest went off again. Eve appeared happy with herself, but then noticed the displeasure on Stephen and Naomi's faces. "Did I miss something? Why are you both mad at me?" she asked headed for them.

Looking across the way John watched the scene and took a clear shot at Eve, "Sorry Evie. I guess you got caught in the crossfire," he yelled out to her as he ran for cover.

Naomi and Stephen exchanged looks as they decided to band together to take out the rest of the guys.

Celeste kept moving in and out of the obstacle course in an attempt to be a hard target to hit. She needed to catch her breath, so she rested for the moment and checked the LED read-outs on her laser gun. "Two lives remaining," she uttered to herself. Her lives remaining wasn't too bad considering each opponent was designated five lives. She lost one life to John and two to Daniel already. Celeste had to be extra cautious with her remaining lives if she wanted to win her bet against Randy.

She caught movement and noticed a Bella twin. "Bella!" Celeste hissed out. The twin turned and headed towards her, crouching to avoid getting hit in the process. "How many lives you got?" Celeste asked as the twin leaned beside her, both hiding for cover.

"I have two lives left and Nikki is down to one. This really isn't her thing. She complained she was bored a few minutes ago. I wouldn't be surprised if she just let John zap her to be done with this all. One minute she's playing laser tag with us they next she'll be back in her club clothes off to the side sipping on champagne." Brie laughed.

"I can see that happening," Celeste quietly chuckled. A noise caused them to be silent and carefully check to see if anyone was coming for them in the area.

Brie motioned she was going to check out another area and Celeste nodded, confirming she understood. As soon as she stepped out from cover, her vest went off as she looked helplessly at Celeste.

"He's here! Run Celeste!" she yelled as she tried to block Randy from getting her teammate. She hopped and waved her arms in the air to be a distraction

"Look Nikki, Brie, whichever one you are. We're playing laser tag not basketball!" Randy carefully waved her off to the side to pursue Celeste.

"This isn't supposed to be a contact sport!" Brie snapped at him.

Celeste ran to get away from Randy when she felt she put enough distance between them, she rounded the corner physically running into Daniel. As she fell to the ground, she lost hold of her laser gun.

"So I see we have another teaching moment here young Celeste," he playfully acknowledged. "You will never beat me. I can outwit and outlast you at every turn," he goaded.

Celeste allowed him to speak as she remained on the floor trying to back away and locate her laser gun with her peripheral vision. As Daniel continued his speech, his vest went off. He looked confused as he noted Celeste didn't have her gun.

Celeste rolled over on her belly and lifted her head to see Phil standing in all black decked out with his vest and gun. He helped her off the floor and retrieved her gun. Celeste hugged him unexpectedly and kissed him out of gratitude. Phil happy she made the first move, slyly slipped her the tongue as his strong arm enclosed around her waist.

"I didn't think you would show," she whispered to him.

"Earlier tonight I told you you're going to look up tonight and see me when you least expect it, but when you need me the most. Did I not do that?" his eyes crinkled in the corner as he awaited her response.

"A man of your word," Celeste patted him on his chest. They both stared at the spot Daniel previously stood.

"Where is that hairy bastard?" Phil whispered as he scanned the area.

"Forget him, I've got bigger fish to fry and I need your help," Celeste said as she retrieved her gun from him. Grabbing him by the vest, she pulled him to follow her, as they stayed close out of sight.

"Here's the cliff notes for the night. Boys vs girls. I have a wager going on with Randy Orton. All I need to do is hit him once, if I do, I get to RKO him in a pay per view. If he hits me, I take a RKO and I'm not looking to do that right now. What I need to know is whose side are you on?" Celeste waited to hear his response hoping it was hers.

Both stopped to check out if they were safe for the moment as their eyes scanned their current location.

"Well I've never been one for following the rules. And…I'm no fan of Orton. I'm Team Celeste all day long, all day strong," he murmured to her as he stole another kiss from her.

"Good decision," she answered against his lips as his free hand groped a handful of Celeste's round ass.

Phil's lip ring felt cool against her full lips as his kisses trailed down her long neck. As Phil pressed against her, she felt a hardness against her leg causing her to smile. Breaking the kiss, an idea came to her. "Follow me," she grabbed him by the vest again and led him to a different location.

"You're kinda sexy there when you're all aggressive," Phil remarked under a hooded gaze.

Elsewhere in the arena, Randy swooped in and took Eve's last life. She glared at him as she went over to Naomi and retrieved a bottled water from her. Brie tended to her drunk sister and tried to take her glass of champagne away from her, but met much resistance.

All the girls and Stephen appeared to have lost the game and were kicking off the too tight shoes and letting their feet breathe. Randy, John, and Daniel high fived each other as they taunted the girls and Stephen for losing from the sidelines. John gave a quick count and noticed one of their opponents was missing.

Randy reviewed the faces from the sideline, "Celeste," he grinned as he took in a deep breath savoring Celeste's impending defeat. "You guys can hang up your gear, she's mine."

In a corner behind a barrier, Phil lie on his back with Celeste sitting on his lap. He was positioned in such a way he could see if Randy was coming. "Exactly how is this supposed to help you win again," he asked as his tongue snaked out running lightly over his bottom lip.

Celeste motioned for Phil to sit up and she helped him take off his vest. "I'm trying to appeal to his inner pervert," Phil gave a look of disgust as he crinkled his nose at the very thought.

"Don't judge!" she quickly added as she glanced to see if he found them yet. "I'm betting he doesn't mind watching people in a sexual situation. Much like a car crash, most people can't turn away from it no matter who is performing the act. Let's hope he's one of them."

"And this is still helping you in what way?" Phil looked quizzically as he wasn't making the connection.

"Hopefully by our fake sex noises, that will distract him. You'll give me a signal and I will somehow fire on him and get my shot." Celeste expected confirmation from Phil, she had created a decent plan.

Phil only gave her a dejected look. "Yeah because that sounds like it will work," he interjected in a sarcastic tone.

Celeste bit her bottom lip to get Phil's focus back on her. "But we'll never know unless we try…" Phil's voice trailed off as Celeste leaned forward for another taste of Phil. Whether the plan worked or not, the two would still be able to get some alone time in.

Randy searched all over the arena and came to one final section. He cleared the area a few minutes earlier and saw no traces of her before. Daniel told him Phil was in the arena as well, but didn't see him either.

Now retracing his steps, he heard a male groan announcing the duos location. "Gotcha," he said to himself as he followed Phil's grunts and growls. Finally reaching the destination where the sounds seemed to originate, Randy meticulously peered around the corner to see Celeste's hand trailing inside of Phil's shirt massaging one his nipples as Phil held onto her head.

Randy watched for a moment as Phil wrapped his hands around her hair and guided her into a bobbing motion over his manhood. "Take it, take it all!" Phil coaxed her.

Celeste narrowed her eyes at Phil and deliberately slapped him hard in the chest for that comment towards her. A small smile crept upon his face as he had to turn away so Randy wouldn't see him laugh.

Randy could have taken the shot, but chose to watch the show before him. He placed the laser in its holster on his hip as he continued to watch the main feature. Celeste expressed something in a muffled voice. Randy stepped out from cover to confront the couple, "Sorry Celeste, what did you say? Sounds like you got a mouthful!" he playfully kidded.

Celeste rolled off Phil onto her back and shot at Randy's vest. Randy smacked his face as the vest went off. "You devious assholes!" he laughed as he saw Phil's clothes were intact.

Not everything was as it appeared, Randy had been duped.

Randy playfully glared at Celeste, "You got me, fair and square!" He gritted through his teeth. "Unbelievable!" he scowled at them both.

"Unbelievable indeed!" a female voice called out to the trio. "I saw you two on the monitor! The last thing I need is for some 10-year-old boy to find a thong or a used condom on our obstacle course! Lazer Adventure Quest is a family establishment and not a whore house!"

Celeste tried to explain nothing actually happened, but the angry woman would hear none of it and escorted Celeste, Phil, and Randy to the rest of their party.

The woman stopped in front of John "Take your people and get the hell out!"

"What's going on ma'am is there a problem?" John asked out of concern thinking there had been an altercation between Phil and Randy given their mutual dislike of one another.

"Hell yes there's a problem! I caught these two having sex on my obstacle course!" The woman yelled as she bore a hole into Celeste and Phil.

The group gasped then grew quiet as they exchanged looks. They couldn't believe the claims being alleged against the duo, claims that seemed out of character for both.

"Surely there's been a misunderstanding. John..." Stephen interjected as he looked to him to fix the situation. He knew Phil well and the actions described didn't sound like something he would partake in.

"I'm sure we can work out whatever the problems is. Maybe we can get the owner on the line..." John pleaded as he prepared to either flirt or throw money her way to smooth the situation over.

"You spoke to my husband earlier tonight!" she huffed. "I am co-owner of Lazer Adventure Quest. I know what I saw and I saw those two over their having sex in the obstacle course. You need to take your party and leave or I'll call the police and have you escorted out!"

"Kinky!" Nikki purred exchanging a look with Brie. Brie pushed her sister into a chair as she was now obviously drunk.

Naomi giggled as she asked in a sing song manner what she and Phil did.

"Um...I won the bet against Randy..." Celeste started to say; embarrassed they were being kicked out due to her actions.

"Yay you!" Nikki added, giving her the thumbs up. Brie plopped her back in her chair to restrain her while John dealt with this situation. Eve got on the other side of her to keep her from falling off her chair.

"But I did not have sex with this man," she said glancing at a smirking Phil. He didn't have a problem with the social stigma of getting ejected from a public place for this particular act with this particular person.

"Boo hiss, tease!" Nikki relayed as she turned her thumbs downward. "Maybe later on tonight," she added as she hiccupped after she giggled. Brie and Eve both pinched her to help sober her from her inappropriate remarks.

"Ow!" she yelled rubbing her arms. "Too much, too soon?" she inquired looking up at Eve.

"Seriously? Both, now hush!" Eve replied as she couldn't believe Celeste would act irresponsible like that.

Phil noted the stress on her Celeste's face and didn't like seeing her like that. "Nothing happened. We just made it look like something did so she could tag Randy and win her bet. We were just acting. Our clothes were intact and no nudity was involved. Review the tapes and you'll see we both we're just acting, playing a practical joke if you will," he added in the their defense.

Randy thought the whole situation was funny and had no intention of making things easy for her, "That's not what I saw."

The owner scowled at the group, "I don't care. I want you all gone, now. You have 5 minutes before I call the cops!" She angrily stomped back to her office to organize her employees to clean up and finally leave for the night.

Everyone who didn't already have their equipment ready for return, hurried to get their vests off and put their guns on a nearby table. The group raced to the Hummer Limo that had waited in the parking lot for their laser adventure to end. It was a snug fit now that they had an additional person with them in Phil.

The ride was relatively quiet. It was now 4:30 am and exhaustion had overtaken the majority of the group. Most were sleep but a rare few remained awake as their focus remained on the passing scenery en route to the hotel.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out!" Daniel stated as his arm hung lazily over Brie's lap. "I can't believe you got us kicked out!" he stated again.

"Are ye gonna say that all the way back to the hotel? We get it! Ye are surprised! Stop mentioning it!" Stephen hissed at Daniel in a hushed tone while Naomi had fallen asleep within his arm. Daniel's repeated commentary was messing up his vibe as his thumb ran up and down her smooth, dark shoulder.

Eve and Celeste exchanged glances as they noticed Naomi appeared at peace within Stephen's embrace.

Celeste herself felt secure as Phil allowed her to lay her head in his lap. "Thank you," she mouthed to him as she caressed his chin. Phil took her hand and kissed the back of it and mouthed your welcome.

Phil immediately knew she was referring to his standing up for her back during the laser tag debacle. He understood the importance of security and wanted to show her she could have it and did have it with him.

Phil ran his fingers through the ends of her hair as he watched her fight sleep. Streetlights appeared from time to time allowing her to see his tawny eyes illuminate with affection towards her. Tiredness took over her as she fought to keep them open. In her final moments before succumbing to sleep, Celeste felt ready to move on from her past and embrace her future.

_Thank you once again for hanging in there with me and taking time out of your schedules to read my story. Please take a moment to review._

_Sheaomi fans…this next chapter will be Sheaomi centric. Be patient…it's going to pretty much be about Naomi and Celeste…_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I have no ownership of Make it Clap from Busta Rhymes or Fly Above from Kandi Burress. I am the sole owner of Celeste Michaels.

**Chapter 13 – Naomi's Hotel Room**

The alarm on Naomi's phone blared loudly as the volume caused her body to jolt from the bed. After slapping the phone on silent, she picked it up to see it was 6 am. She was hurting for only roughly 2 hours of sleep. Her body craved 4 more hours worth, but figured she could get it on the road. Naomi needed to shower, get dressed, and have her bags packed by 7:30 am. If she wasn't prepared for travel, Eve the Travel Nazi would have something to say about her lateness. Her punishment would involve driving additional hours behind the wheel of the car, and she hardly wanted to agree to said arrangement.

Her body told her she could sleep for another 30 minutes, but that annoying brain of hers told her to get herself together so she wouldn't hold up the girls travel time. The more she lie in the bed, the more she felt uninspired to move. Knowing the day was a travel day to the next city, she slowly moved from the bed to pack her bags and prepare for travelling.

She glanced around the room wondering where she was and how did she get there. The last thing she thought she remembered was being kicked out of a laser tag facility and riding home in a Hummer Limo. She wasn't sure, but she thought she fell asleep in Stephen's embrace and he somehow carried her somewhere.

Looking out of crusty eyes, she determined she was at the very least in a hotel room. The camouflage shirt she obtained last night twisted around her, causing her to feel uncomfortable. As she removed the shirt, she noticed the shirt left marks around her torso. As she stood up, she noticed she still had on her matching camouflage pants she wore during laser tag.

"Stephen!" she called out to him believing he was in the room with her. Naomi headed for the bathroom and noticed the door was wide open with no one inside. Rubbing the leftover makeup out of her eyes, she noticed her burgundy suitcase sitting in the corner and deduced she was in her hotel room.

"At least Stephen is a gentleman. He didn't try to get me out of my clothes or take advantage of me. I guess he really is a sweet kind of guy," she stated to herself as she mentally justified going out for lunch with Stephen.

Naomi expelled a gust of air, happy she was in her own hotel room. Trying to explain how she came to be in Stephen's room would have been a rough conversation to have this early in the morning with Jimmy.

"Jimmy," she sighed to herself looking at the other side of the bed. It was unmade causing her to deduce he was out all night with Jey and Roman and let the sun beat him home. Naomi headed back for the bathroom and felt his toothbrush, not surprisingly, it was very dry.

Determined to believe the best of Jimmy, Naomi checked her phone to see if he had contacted her at any point last night. She was unhappy to find he didn't leave her a single message. If anyone reviewed her sent messages, they would have seen she sent out at least 8 texts to Jimmy before she and the girls went out the previous night. Her friends had it pegged that she and Jimmy had fought putting her in a foul mood.

_The previous evening before Naomi's night out with her friends._

_Naomi finished putting on black, red-bottomed shoes to complete her look for the night. Her raven hair sported massive waves, while her short black and red dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She took a step back to appreciate her own work._

_Hearing Jimmy clear his throat, Naomi spun around with her arms in the air as if she were a game show girl presenting a prize of ramien noodles. "What do you think Jimmy? Is your baby styling and profiling?"_

"_Hmph! You lookin' good ma!" Jimmy grinned mischievously as he came out of the shower, slightly damp. "Do you want to explain to me again why you aren't hanging out with me and my family?"_

_Naomi was distracted as she was unable to locate her favourite lip-gloss. She rummaged thru her carry on trying to find 'Sparklingly Latte' or at least another gloss comparable to the color. "Babe...I promised Celeste, Eve and I would take her out to celebrate her Raw debut. Besides Celeste will already spend enough time professional with Roman, I don't think she wants to spend her personal time with him too."_

"_Jimmy this is for the best anyway. You know you and Eve are like oil and water." Naomi was so busy trying to locate the gloss, she missed Jimmy's look of annoyance s he started putting his underwear and clothing on._

"_What about your promise to me that we would spend some time together? The most I've seen you in these past 12 days has been during airline flights. We haven't had a date night, hell we've barely even had a dinner together! And shit...don't get me started about bed time activities. You're always complaining about being tired!" Jimmy exclaimed jealous everyone else spent time with his girlfriend but him._

_Walking up to her Jimmy was visibly furious, and Naomi repulsed by his aggressiveness. "All you talk about is what's going on with the WWE. Brodus did this, Tensai did that, Cameron said and did this! You seem to eat and drink everything WWE, but this is funny because I'm a part of the WWE and I don't get any of the attention you give your workplace."_

_This wasn't the first time she heard this argument from him. He frequently complained about her dedication to the job, putting it above all else. It seemed like he was never happy when good things happened to her like being a representitive for the 'Be a Star' campaign for anti-bullying campaign or getting a title shot at the Diva's Championship._

_She always felt like he had an unspoken glee in his demeanour when terrible things happened with her career like when her match against then Diva's titleholder, Eve was bumped from a pay per view. She felt like she needed an encouraging word, support from her man. As he held her she had the feeling his intentions weren't true. She got the sneaking suspension he was smiling and ecstatic at her loss._

_You seem more married to your career than you are to the fact you're my girl." Jimmy ranted on growing angrier in the process. He wanted her to defend their love and tell him he was reading everything wrong. However, her mouth was moving too slow to say otherwise._

"_Jimmy please. I can't help that I'm getting a lot of airtime. With this exposure, it takes much time, dedication, and preparation. Stop acting brand new like you don't know how this business is run."_

"_Brand new? I'm acting like I'm brand new?" He laughed, thinking her comment was ridiculous. He felt as if he did nothing but support her. Hell he helped train her and this was what he got for his efforts._

_He plopped on the edge of the bed as he started putting on his shoes. "This is bullshit Naomi! You don't ever make time for us! It's always I have to practice dance routines with Cameron, I have fittings, or I have a 'Be a Star' event to go to!. How about you 'Be a girlfriend, 'do your girlfriend duties, and make time for your man! Damn girl, you need to act like this is where you want to be!"_

_It was times like now, that caused Naomi to think where did she really want to be?_

"_Jimmy, I think it's obvious where I want to be. I'm still here! I haven't gone anywhere!" She folded her arms in attempt to reign in her emotions and take control of the situation._

"_Really Naomi because you act like I'm some kind of dirty secret," as Jimmy _conti_nued his tirade, all she could do was look sad. Jimmy began to speak in his upper register in an attempt to mimic Naomi's voice, "I have to look like I'm single. What would the WWE organization think, what would they think if they saw me tied down with you?"_

_Jimmy's carriage changed as he verbalized his most inner thoughts regarding their issue, "They would probably think wow, that's some love to watch Jimmy and Naomi together. I'm happy for them." Jimmy searched her face for some response. He then realized no response was a response as well._

"_This actually works out for the both of us tonight, having separate plans," he uttered as he grabbed his wallet trying to get away as he was tired of fighting with her. "You want to appear single, go be that. You hang with your girls and live it up. I'm hanging with my brother and cousin!" Jimmy stormed out of the room, leaving Naomi upset once again._

Naomi buzzed his phone only to hear a ringtone of 'Make It Clap' within the room. She hung up the phone, disturbed this was the ringtone assigned to her. Last, she heard Jimmy had assigned her a lovey, dovey Ne-Yo song. Naomi called his phone again to hear, 'Make It Clap' a second time. Naomi hunted the phone down and started flipping through his calls. Nothing appeared to be unusual.

As she held the phone, she noticed a TMZ like show on the hotel television. Naomi saw previews for stories featured for 'On the Burner.' The picture of a shirtless male from the pectoral muscles downward, revealed a pixalized picture of the man's groin. Naomi felt like sickness brewing in her stomach, she increased the television volume but hoped her fears wouldn't be realized.

"_It's been a while since Anthony Weiner, or any other celebrities or government officials have been discovered sexting or sending sexually explicit photos. Well today is the day you get your two for one! On the Burner has received exclusive, explicit photos and sexting messages that WWE Superstar Jimmy Uso may have engaged in his own version of Weinergate._

_Over the course of several months, the wrestler has been in contact with lingerie model, Melissa Giordano who sent these private photos to 'On the Burner.' The two were rumoured to have met at an industry party honouring his cousin Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson._

'_On the Burner' was at first sceptical of the cell phone pictures, especially since the man in the phone made sure not to show his face. However, a closer inspection of his tattoo sin the cell phone picture against his photos on the WWE website only prove it is highly likely it was indeed him._

_When contacted regarding the pictures, his representitives stated a staunch, "No comment." Please stay tuned as there should be more to follow in the upcoming weeks."_

Naomi turned the TV off as she sat in disbelief while her world fell apart. Her mind didn't want to believe what her eyes just saw, what her ears just heard. Staring at the phone in her hand, she realized the truth was in her hands.

Naomi reviewed the pictures in his phone, as she saw the exact pictures from "On the Burner," on Jimmy's cell phone. As she continued looking through his phone, she saw additional pictures of the Italian model, Melissa in states of undress until she wore nothing but a seductive smile. Emotionless Naomi sent out a text, "I need you guys!" Within minutes, Celeste and Eve were banging at her door.

Naomi opened the door slowly and returned to sitting on the bed, staring blankly into space. Celeste and Eve exchanged worried looks, as Celeste had also seen the report from the tabloid show. Sensing her friend would need support, she threw on clothes to grab Eve and brief her before they received Naomi's text.

No one said anything as they went to their friend and started hugging her. Naomi put her head on Eve's shoulder and the water works appeared. There were no words to be said; Naomi needed this hard cry to release all the hurt and confusion she had been holding for so long.

When it seemed like she cried until there was no more, Eve moved from the bed to sitting in front of Naomi's on her knees. "Naomi...," she said softly garnering a teary-eyed look from the broken woman.

Eve glanced up at Celeste as she was stroking her hair. "Sweetie, go take a shower and Celeste and I will get you backed up, ok?" Naomi looked sombrely at her friends and did as told.

Twenty minutes later, Naomi reappeared at the bathroom door. "Thank you guys for letting me cry and not saying I told you so or anything. It means a lot to know I have your support." She grabbed the clothes and underwear her friends had laid out for her.

"It's just hard to have this kind of disrespect out there for everyone to see. I just can't get over how rotten Jimmy is..." Eve started

"It's not your fault and you shouldn't take this on like it is," Celeste pleaded with her in a soft voice.

"I know you both are anti-Jimmy. I'm glad you're my friends and you're supportive of me, but it's he isn't the only one at fault. This isn't just about the cheating, I had a hand in his affair too. I know the role I played." Naomi stated as she gathered the clothing.

"All he wanted from me was my time and to feel like his girlfriend gave a damn about our relationship. I couldn't even give him that, so he found someone who could." She turned to dress in the bathroom as she didn't want to continue the conversation.

Eve wanted to say something but Celeste's grasp on her arm made her think better.

The girls finished packing her bags, when she returned a few minutes later. Naomi put away her last few items, as she glanced at Jimmy's undisturbed side of the bed for the last time.

Celeste touched Naomi on the shoulder, "What are you going to do about him? Do you want us to wait for him to come back to the hotel room?"

"No! I don't think I can even look at him right now! I just need to get some distance between us. Either he'll come to me or I'll go to him when I'm ready but today...I don't want to deal with this. Let's just get out of here before he comes back." Naomi finished zipping her bags and found two last items to pack in her carry on bag.

"We can take your bag downstairs while you check out. Are you gonna be ok hun?" Celeste asked as she gave her friend another hug with Eve following suit.

She squeezed them back to reaffirm she would be alright. "I'm good," Naomi replied, her resolve seemed a bit stronger now. Eve and Celeste took her suitcase to load it into the car.

Naomi scanned the room to make sure she left no remaining items. Touching her neck, she felt the necklace he gave her for their first year of being together. She felt stupid wearing it now. Back then, she believed it represented a commitment to one another. Now it was nothing more than a failed promise neither of them lived up to. Taking it off she put it on the table by his phone.

Naomi's phone started vibrating, and then her text message ringtone broke the silence that remained in the room.

_I fly above all the drama,_

_I I fly above,_

_I I fly above,_

_I I fly above,_

_It's beneath me,_

_It's beneath me,_

_It's beneath me._

_So I fly above all the haters,_

_I I fly above,_

_I I fly above,_

_I I fly above,_

_It's beneath me,_

_It's beneath me,_

_It's beneath me._

Naomi reviewed the message, noticed Stephen somehow got her phone and entered his number into hers. The message read, _"I enjoyed our evening last night and look forward to us hanging out more. I hope you and your friends have safe travels today. -Ste"_

A small smile crept upon her face as she realized there was still hope to be had.

**Chapter 13 – On the Road with Stephen Farrelly, Drew McIntyre, and Nick Nemeth**

"My name is Nick Nemeth better known to the WWE Universe as Dolph Ziggler," the up and comer announced in his best tv show announcer's voice into a non-existent microphone.

"Today I bring to you this WWE Edition of 'Kill, Screw,or Marry!'"

His traveling companion, Drew Galloway provided the sound effects for the mock audience as he watched their car pass the millionth tree as they headed for the next town for Smackdown.

"Today's first constant who's driving this awesome vehicle, is Stephen Farrelly. He hails from Dublin, Ireland and is also known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus!"

Drew provided the audience soundtrack as Nick continued with his version of a game show.

"Our second contestant holding up the back seat all the way from Ayr, Scotland is Drew McIntyre! He's a part of 3MB or 3 Man Band, but today, he's distanced himself from the group and has gone solo for one night only."

"I'm a one man band," Drew started singing, with his Scottish accent barely coming through.

"Let's get started!" Nick eagerly began as he ran his hand through his bleached blonde, curly wavy hair.

The guys played a rousing game using models, female singers, and actresses. Nick decided to add a bit of spice to the game by adding the WWE Divas from the past and current rosters.

"Drew you up next, so here is your bevy of WWE Divas. Chyna, Mae Young. Sunny.

Drew pulled out his iphone searched to find photos of the Divas from the past. He immediately cursed and threw a fit when he discovered who the ladies were. "Really could I get a Diva from this decade?" he spat out in disgust.

"All right, all right. I will replace one of them just one of them. Instead of Sunny, I'll replace her with Cameron."

"What did I do to you, really?" Drew frowned as he contemplated what do with his selection.

" I would marry Mae Young," all the guys groaned as they felt themselves growing sick at the thought of the 90+ year old woman.

"I can't even believe I'm saying this, but I would screw Chyna and kill Cameron. I'm not going to provide a reasoning for these choices." Drew shifted in his seat out of discomfort.

"You act like this was such a hard decision, it should have been easy. Cameron has a nice body," Nick stated in a halfhearted attempt to justify his selection for Drew.

"You gave me a woman far beyond her geriatric years, a drug addict…" Drew spat out.

"Alleged, that hasn't been proven yet. I think," joked Stephen as he met Drew's stare through the rear view mirror.

"Let's not forget the ring rat masquerading as a coworker," Drew huffed out of irritation, disgusted by the thought of any interaction with the company whore.

Drew pushed Nick's head forward, "All I'm going to say is Cameron and doorknob, way too many similarities going on. I wouldn't fuck her with your dick!" he exclaimed.

Nick grabbed his own head as he skated over Drew's slam. "Sour grapes," Nick muttered to himself. "Stephen, you're up. Naomi…"

"I'm out, I'm tired of this game and ye should be too!" he quickly interjected as he pulled into a gas station.

'I have hit a nerve!" Nick smirked. "So what happened after you and the big dogs left the club last night?"

"John rented out a laser tag facility and the whole mess of us had fun. That's it," Stephen relayed as he turned his attention from his traveling mates to an open spot to get gas.

"Drew I'm sensing something here, do you feel this?" Nick asked as he remembered it was his turn to pay for a tank of gas. "Is it, um…Stephen is infatuated with Naomi?" Nick playful teased.

"Very much so, I find it interesting the mere mentioning of Naomi's name brings about a change in you. Interesting," Drew grinned as he watched Stephen give him the evil eye through the rearview mirror.

"Very!" Nick grinned as he watched the red headed's cheeks match his hair as his face flushed.

"Whoa there fellas," Drew glanced at his phone and noticed someone sent him a text about Jimmy and Usogate. The WWE was also like high school, gossip spread like wildfire in that work environment. Girls were always accused for being gossipmongers, but the guys were no different. They often heard the on goings in the company and relayed it to each other quicker than E! News, Entertainment Tonight, or TMZ ever could.

"Hey guys, it looks like Jimmy Uso has been sending naked pictures and sexting some girl. I guess he and Naomi aren't dating anymore," Drew relayed as he noticed Stephen's body relax.

"Are you kidding me! Even after management has been on everyone's ass to make the WWE a family product and he does this? Whew, Vince is going to make him pay for this and his brother too!" Nick exclaimed as he removed his sunglasses and surveyed their area.

Nick recognized a familiar face walking around the front section of the gas station. He made eye contact with Drew and nodded they both should go take a walk around in the store.

Getting out the car to gas up looked regretfully at the guys as they entered the store. Stephen turned his attention to the gas pump as he put his debit card in and unscrewed the gas gap. He let out a grimace as he realized there would be more to come from the traveling duo regarding his status with Naomi.

As Drew and Nick walked into the store, they caught up with individual and started chit chatting about their traveling journeys thus far.

While Stephen gassed up, he thought about Naomi and her feelings dealing with Jimmy's cheating in such a public manner. He battled himself internally as he debated whether or not to call or text her. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like he was flying in to scoop her up during this debacle. The click from the pump caught his attention, as the tank was now full.

As he put the pump back in its place, Stephen screwed the cap back on. Stephen narrowed his crystal, blue eyes to see what was taking the fellas so long and decided to head for the store. Maybe the guys could be useful and offer helpful advice as to how to approach Naomi.

Stephen could easily see Drew's 6' 5" frame over the partitions. Nick was harder to see being significantly shorter. At a second glance, Stephen could the top of his bleached, blonde, noodle looking hair. There appeared to be distance between them like they were speaking to someone else.

Stephen rounded the corner and noticed it was just the two guys speaking with each other. "Were ye guys talking to someone a moment ago?" Stephen inquired as he looked down the aisle, thinking something was amiss.

"Yeah, you just missed it. We had a fan stop us so we did the usual sign an autograph and take a picture. She was really cute. I think you would've liked her Ste," replied Nick smirking.

"A fan huh?" Stephen asked with an raised eyebrow as he didn't believe anything Nick was saying at the moment. "Ok, fella. I'm going to pick up a few protein bars and some water. I'll see ye out in the car shortly.

"Before we head out Stephen, I really wanted to know why you didn't want to talk about Naomi," Drew smiled as he noticed Naomi coming up behind Stephen without his knowledge.

"If we talk about it now you won't bring it up again?" Both guys looked at each other and agreed all the while watching Naomi get closer and closer until she was now directly behind Stephen as he spoke.

"Yes I like Trinity. She's sweet, she's fun, and she's gorgeous..." Stephen spoke kindly as he was none the wiser she was so close.

"And I'm right behind you," Naomi replied as Stephen's friends patted him on the back and told them they were paying for their snacks and would meet him in the car.

His face flushed from embarrassment as his crush now realized, as he had never verbalized let alone to her.

"Thanks Stephen. Those were some nice comments you had for me. I appreciate what you said," she shyly grinned."I got your text too. You are a sly one too, getting my phone and entering your number. Your text came at a good time too."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Stephen's heart fluttered that he was able to bring her bit of joy during these miserable times she faced.

"I'm sorry about…" Stephen started to say.

Naomi reached out for his arm and rubbed it, "Thank you but it isn't necessary." Her eyes got a glazed over look, but she pulled herself together as she didn't want to start water works that wouldn't stop.

"Hey, hey," Stephen remarked as he led her by the arm to his embrace. "I know you have Eve and Celeste, but I'm here for you too ok? All of your friends are here for you." His hand lightly rubbed her back as his hated to see her upset.

As he released her, she quietly replied thanks. Stephen took her basket from her and they headed for the checkout. Placing his items on the counter and hers too, he gave the cashier his debit card. "All of this is going on your card?" the cashier eyes widened recognizing who he was.

"Yes, but please put them in separate bags," Stephen brought forth a somber smile, as he knew a request was on its way.

"Sheamus and Naomi? Do you think I could get a picture and an autograph?" The young female cashier inquired as she scrambled for some scratch paper and her phone. Flustered she was unable to locate a piece of paper, the cashier tore of some receipt paper from the register and shoved it in their direction.

Both scribbled their names as the girl came around the corner and shoved her phone in Naomi's hand detailing how her camera phone works. Stephen put his arm around the girl and mustered a cheesy grin. He and Naomi switched places as Naomi put on a happy persona while Stephen took the photo. The cashier rang their purchase and quickly bagged their purchases while thanking them profusely.

Stephen walked Naomi to her car and waved to Eve and Celeste. He opened the backdoor and waited for her to get in, then gave her the snacks. "You guys Stephen was nice and got our snacks for us," Naomi added as she passed out the bottled water, granola bars, and other snacks.

Both girls thanked Stephen who shrugged it off with a you're welcome. Stephen crouched down by Naomi's window, "If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away. Ok?" he looked at her thoughtfully meaning everything he said.

Naomi offered a gracious smile as she uttered thank you.

"Ladies, drive safely" he nodded to all of them as he tapped the top of the car to send them on their way. The girls waved to him as they exited the gas station lot.

Headed towards his rental with his travel mates, Stephen was miffed they didn't give him a heads up that Naomi was in the gas station. Making his way to the passenger side, Stephen opened up the door, dragged Nick up from his seat, and put the car keys in his hand. "Ye arse is driving. Drew, ye have the next stop! Ye two are driving the rest of the way, while I'm gonna kick back and get some shut eye!" Stephen put a mesh sun blocker up to the window to protect his sensitive skin.

Drew yelled from the backseat, "What did I do?"

"Ye both could have told me Naomi she was in that store," Stephen started.

"Would it have made you say anything or do anything different?" Drew inquired causing Stephen to think about the interaction he just experienced with Naomi when he responded no.

"Then, we helped you be authentic and helped your response come from the heart," Nick reasoned.

Stephen turned towards Nick and gave him the evil eye, "Stop talking out ye arse! Ye are in no way that sensitive or have that kind of insight!" he laughed knowing his friends were full of it and had wanted him to squirm.

Drew tapped Stephen on the shoulder, "It was worth a try, can't blame us for trying," he chuckled as he settled into the backseat to sleep before it was his turn to drive.

Stephen cranked up the music while he stared out the window thru the mesh. He wondered what this new development would mean for he and Naomi. All he could do was hope in time her heart could heal and that she would someday allow him in.

Until then he had a date to look forward to and a sexy lady named Trinity to impress and to make happy as best as a friend can.

Thanks for taking the time to read, now please take a moment to review. I'm sorry it's taking a while to get to the actual date but I will get there, please hang in there.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing other than Celeste Michaels. On my profile is a pic of Celeste's wrestling gear for Smackdown in this chapter**

**Chapter 14 – Shield Meeting with Paul Heyman and Stephanie McMahon**

All four Shield members anxiously sat around a table with Phil Heyman and Stephanie McMahon awaiting to discuss their performance from RAW, the previous night. "I'm pleased with everyone's performance from last night, I really couldn't have asked for more. I need the same type of energy tonight from each and every one of you," Stephanie relayed to the group as established eye contact with each of them. Her eyes then returned to her notes as searched for her next point to hit on from her ipad.

"Celeste I know this is a new routine for you, but just in case no one briefed you, we tape two shows tonight. We're starting off with 'Main Event' where you all will film a promo. However, we are going to film the promo in advance as opposed to during the show. I believe the taping will be at 3:30 today so get with wardrobe you will be similarly dressed as the guys tonight, it's going to be a live taping. Smackdown begins promptly at 7 pm., "Stephanie abruptly stopped as she took a passing glance at her notes again and whispered something to Paul.

Then there was silence as they whispered back and forth to one another. Since Roman had been active on the main roster far longer than Celeste, she figured he knew what Stephanie and Paul were conversing about. Celeste nudged Roman's knee to nonverbally ask what was happening as she tilted her head in their direction.

Roman shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he too was stumped as what was going to happen. Unfortunately, he lacked answers and was no worse for wear than she was

Paul quietly nodded then turned his attention to Celeste, "Stephanie and I have discussed this and we think you need to select a ring name. Your given name is nice, but we think you need something that will reflect this new persona of yours.

"You could always try the name, Kandace Kaine," Dean leaned forward so she there was no mistaking who was issuing a name to her. In the past few days, Dean discovered he could easily get her feathers rustled over the least little thing. Doing so always seemed like the cherry on top for making his day.

Remembering Stephanie was present, Celeste took the high road and spoke without anger towards Dean, "Yes Dean, that's a great name...if I did porn, but we run a family show. Thanks for playing, better luck next time," Celeste chucked back at him as she smiled sweetly, but her eyes bore daggers at him.

"I'm kind of a fan of Naevia Winters. It's sounds exotic, maybe even mysterious" Seth suggested trying to give a decent suggestion to his teammate.

Stephanie scrunched her nose as she wasn't totally sold on the name, but as she looked at Celeste she felt she needed something more, "No, it's pretty but I see her with a different name. Almost like a female superhero."

"Like in Batman there was Selina Kyle," Dean added sensing where Stephanie was headed.

"Aaliyah," Roman said in a low pitched voice as he glanced at Celeste next to him. He thoughtfully examined her, but couldn't think of a last name.

"Aaliyah Jane," Celeste added as she turned towards him feeling like that was her name. "That's my name, can you see it in a magazine or a marquee?" she stated passionately. She beamed as she reached out to grab his hand, ecstatic with her new name, if Stephanie and Paul approved. "What do you two think?" she asked turning to the two in charge, hoping they would agree with her.

Paul cleared his throat as he played like he had a mic in his hand as he did many times on RAW and Smackdown, setting the mood to introduce talent, "My name is Paul Heyman and I bring to you...Aaliyah...Jayne! It has a ring to it. Aaliyah Jayne," Paul said aloud like he has for so many superstars.

"First name spelled like the singer, last name as J-A-Y-N-E. Use it in the promo today and the announcers will start referring to you with that name. Good team work there," Stephanie replied happy the group was working together.

Paul looked at his watch and mentioned he and Stephanie had another meeting to attend. As they gathered their notes and other belongings, Stephanie stopped herself as another thought occurred.

"Aaliyah, next week we began your wardrobe transformation to bring out your feminine side. Also, when you return to RAW next week, I want to see you as a blonde. With all the black you'll be wearing, your hair color will blend in too much and you'll look like you're wearing a hood," Stephanie stated truly believing what she was saying.

"But Roman's hair is black and so is Seth' for that Cruella Deville streak..." Celeste began to say but stopped when she saw Stephanie's face turn from nice to not so nice.

Dean leaned into Celeste and whispered into her ear, "Know your role." Even Dean recognized Stephanie as one of their bosses and it was best to pick and choose one's battles wisely. A hair color change hardly seemed liked one to take on with the boss lady.

"Benedict Arnold," she whispered to him as she watched Dean leave as he threw up two fingers denoting the peace sign. Seth mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, I think this requires special equipment for this argument that I seriously don't have. I don't think I need to be present for this," as he too quickly exited, not wanting to be a part of what was clearly a Diva discussion.

Glancing at Paul's face who made faces informing her she should do as requested, Celeste quickly retracted her statement and turned it into a statement of compliance, "Blonde...Next Monday, consider it done."

For all of Stephanie's niceness, she was still a McMahon through and through. If she told someone to do something, in the end she expected them to do it. If the individual didn't want to comply, she was her father's daughter through and through. Stephanie had no problem looking at the individual with steely, blue eyes and uttering, "Your fired!" After all employees had to remember their station, and remember, they were indeed employees. As an employee, they all needed to fall in line with whatever plans her or her family had for the and act accordingly. If not anybody in any given situation was replaceable.

Stephanie's eyebrow raised as she smirked at Celeste's about face, "Thank you. Have a good show tonight." Stephanie added as she had bigger problems to worry about. Stephanie and Paul headed for their next meeting leaving Roman and Celeste together.

"So are you trying to commit career suicide? You have to remember it isn't about just you anymore. What one person does affects the group as a whole." Roman leaned against a table looking down at a seated Celeste. "Plus c'mon CeCe, all this over hair? It's not like you can't weave some more in there!"

"You scoundrel!" She yelled as she laughed at his bluntness calling her out about her weave, though she knew she fooled no one. Like all the other Divas, weaves were enhancements to their looks.

"It's just a hair color. You've dyed this before," Roman argued as he drew closer and reached out to take a hold of some of her hair. He smirked as he twisted a wavy tendril around his thick finger.

Celeste looked down at his hand holding her hair then back to his face. She noticed Roman wearing a sly grin. His hands in her hair was a common occurrence once upon a time. She remembered Roman had been a hair tugger in their more intimate of moments.

"Release it..." she muttered as she narrowed her dark eyes at him.

"If you're going to be my sounding board Ro...Roman, then listen." Celeste caught herself as she fell back into their old ways of familiarity with their nicknames for each other.

In just that little moment, it felt like days of their past. Roman's reasoning with her about issues involving the wrestling industry felt quite familiar. His slight hair pull and joke was one of many ways he flirted with her in the past. A kiss usually accompanied a hair pull, but these days he wasn't crazy to commit such an act. Celeste's lips were in no way on the menu. Even Celeste calling him by the nickname of Ro was coming a long way.

She dismissed his actions and didn't want to mislead him in anyway, Celeste tried to avert his attention from touching her hair. "Um...yes I have dyed my hair before, but not blonde. I just don't want them to whitewash me."

Roman's eyebrows furrowed at the center of his forehead as if this would help him understand what she was talking about, "Whitewash, what the hell is that?"

"I think they're trying to give me this image where they're trying to make me look as close to a white person as they feasibly can," Celeste had seen some of instances off this in the entertainment industry and didn't believe the WWE would be exempt from such practices, since the bottom line always ended with money.

"Now you sound crazy. Why would they want to do that? What could they possibly gain from doing this?" Roman inquired as he had a hard time embracing the idea and thought she bumped her head at some point when she was in the ring with John Cena.

"Easy. It would be in an attempt to make me more acceptable to our audience. If I look more like the majority, then maybe they'll be more accepting of me. When people like you, then it's ka-ching, you make more money for the company and yourself. Bottom line, I'm a black woman! I don't even have a light complexion, my skin is like a true mocha colour. Me as a blonde is going to look terrible! The Powers That Be need to realize no amount of hair dye or skin lightener is going to change that," Celeste searched Roman's face in hopes he would somehow understand her point of view.

"You sound so crazy right now. Your theory has so many holes in it. Besides blonde hair on black folks happen all the time. In fact, there are many black blondes. There's T-Boz from TLC. What about the obvious, Mary J. Blige and you two are about the same tone. Etta James. Beyonce..." Roman racked his brain to show there was nothing wrong with dying her hair blonde.

"Beyonce?" She repeated back to him causing him to think and finally understand what she was getting at with the whitewash idea. Sometimes her photos are lightened several shades then her natural shade, almost giving her the appearance of a white woman. He remembered hearing complaints about some of her magazine covers being big offenders.

"I get it CeCe. I get it, but her situation and yours are two different things. I don't think they're trying to do that at all with you. I think this is about management trying to help you standout and put your best foot forward. This is a good thing, you want management to care about you, because when they stop, then you'll have cause to worry," Roman put her mind at ease. He gauged her facial expressions and confirmed he sold his argument.

Roman gently tapped her on the head twice with his fist, "You're thinking about this way too hard. Stop sabotaging yourself and sit back and enjoy the ride. Ce this is what you've always wanted, give yourself a chance."

In less than a minute, Roman went from flirtatious to reasonable and showing some depth. Roman was a smart person and was the perfect reasonable man to hear both sides of a story to offer helpful advice. She missed getting that feedback from him as her head had the tendency to wander among the clouds and she sometimes needed her string pulled to bring her back to Earth.

Celeste exhaled a sigh of relief, "You were always better at this stuff, seeing the big picture better than me. You always got the picture faster when it came to the manoeuvring of backstage matters. I always admired that trait about you," she grinned giving him the compliment.

Roman stood up popping his imaginary collar as a way of congratulating himself on the back.

"You still have me...I haven't gone anywhere," his dark eyes almost wore a hole right through her.

"Bring it in," he urged stepping forward with his arms outstretched, ready to embrace Celeste. Celeste instead brought her hand up to punch fists. Roman chuckled to himself as he realized he still had a long way to go to be on decent terms with her.

"A dap works too..." he reached his hand to hit hers in kind.

"What is this Wonder Twins activate?" Cameron called from the doorway, causing eyes to give attention to the potential troublemaker.

"Roman, could I have a word with you?" she inquired as she switched her hips in her uber short dress and stiletto heels. She made a point to stand between Celeste and Roman so they both could see what she was about in the looks and body department. She wanted Roman to fantasize about what he could have, if he would give himself a chance. Cameron wanted Celeste to be jealous and choke on Cameron's fabulousness.

Flipping her dark hair with auburn tips in Celeste's face, Celeste spit out a few hairs from her cheap weave that landed on her face. Annoyed, Cameron turned to face Celeste like she inflicted some atrocity against her and waved Celeste off. "Bye girl! I'd like to speak to Roman alone," she spun once again flicking her hair into Celsete's face.

Celeste stared at the back of her head then gave an annoyed look to Roman, garnering a chuckle from him. "The guys are expecting you in the ring in about 10 minutes. If I don't see you then, I will send the 'Hounds of Justice" for you to run the hyena away from you. Oh and Cameron just in case you didn't get the analogy, the 'Hounds of Justice' would be the members of the Shield and we are at the top of the food chain. You are the hyena, a scavenger at the bottom of the food chain."

Roman's interest was piqued. He thought he saw a hint of jealousy in Celeste's eyes as she read Cameron. Of course all men knew there was nothing better than to see an old fashion cat fight among women. Without a doubt when all was said and done, his money would go on Celeste.

"Roman is the food you keep trying to get a bite of or a drink you keep trying to get a gulp of because we all know you're..." Celeste continued as Cameron now faced her almost eye to eye with help from her stilettos.

"Celeste, I'm good. I won't be long." Roman cut her off and urged her he would be fine and didn't need protecting.

He and Cameron watched her leave the room as they soon focused on one another.

"How can I help you Cameron?" he asked truly curious as to what she could want with him, they had zero interactions, especially since she and his cousin Jey, were no longer an item.

"I've got a proposition for you. I know you want Celeste. You always have, even when we all were together in FCW. I've been observing you both since she made it the main roster, and it looks like old feelings never quite went away," she suggested as she walked around him in a circular pattern.

"So what of it?" he answered, keeping his eyes upon her as he recognized Cameron as dangerous.

"So let me help you win her back. Before you ask what's in it for me, it just fun to annoy her and anger her. That little scene right now, she was fuming, but I'll bet she'll be thinking about you and I the rest of the day." Cameron stopped to the side of him and placed her French manicured nail under his bearded chin.

"Her anger makes me really happy," Cameron snatched his chin bringing his vision in line with the cleavage she sported today.

"Really eh? You help me get her back? I guess that would be apropos considering you are the one who broke us up anyway!" Cameron's face fell as he removed her hand from his face, ready to deliver his own truths.

"I know you and Jey were hitting it and he slipped up and told you about me and Celeste. He and I are like brothers and we hide nothing from one another." Roman needed to inform her so she wouldn't believe she was getting over on him once again.

Cameron straightened her outfit to deflect she needed time to get her sexy persuasion back. "Guilty as charged," she flirted slickly batting her false eyelashes.

"It probably means nothing now, but I am truly sorry. However, don't be so quick to dismiss this idea. You had to have seen how mad she was. I'm the only one who's going to piss her off to the point she's going to want to protect you from big, bad Cameron. This would be a win-win for you."

She continued to you walk around him like the sneaky snake she was, stopping to whisper in his ears." She's naturally going to want to protect you, you can use this to your advantage. Try to take her away from Punk. Perhaps even have a little fun at her expense, until she decides she wants you back," her soft hand trailed the length of his leg, next to his groin.

Cameron traced small circles in the area as Roman stared straight at the door emotionless.

"I think you misinterpret my actions. People forget I'm human. I have feelings and emotions," she purred as her hand rested on top of his groin. "For me I get to right a wrong by putting you two back together. I'm not all bad...despite what's said about me."

"Oh but you are that bad. You're willing to sell out your future children if it means getting something you value right now!" Roman gave her a steely stare as he removed her hands and dropped them in mid air. "I'm going to need some time to think about this."

"Hmmph," she sighed as her eyes took him in for one lingering look.

"Don't wait too long," she turned on her heel and walked back to the door. Looking back, she decided to leave him with a final thought, "Every minute you wait thinking if this is the right decision is another minute Punk is getting closer and closer to her. She's forgetting all about you and all that you _used_ to do. You better realize...he's coming for you."

As Cameron left the room, she found Nadia waiting for her eager to hear how Cameron's plans fared "So? Spill what did he say?" Nadia asked, as she was tired of waiting in suspense.

"He's going to think about it. I may have hurt myself because he knows I was the cause of his breakup with Celeste, I was not banking on that! That said, I still don't think anyone has bothered to tell her this. For Roman, that break up is a big hurdle to get over," Cameron walked by her side as they headed back towards wardrobe.

"True, but Cameron, every time he sees Punk and old girl I think he'll be begging to be a part of your plan." Nadia smirked, as she was so sure of herself regarding that point.

"I know you're right. Roman is so pretty, but not as smart as he thinks he is. I'm not trying to help his ass! I'm trying to claim him as my own!" Cameron high fived her friend as they continued down the hall speaking in hushed voices.

"I'm going to throw out all the stops to make Roman my man and keep Celeste jealous of me. This time she gets to be the hater and I will have so many of my dreams fulfilled. I'll get the man I have always desired. He's own his was to being a big deal in the WWE. Maybe with a little bit of blood, sweat, and tears, I can get him to fall in love with me and marry me" Cameron's eyes twinkled as she thought about her future bank account increasing while latched on to the arm of one of the sexiest men alive.

"Plus, I figure my flirting will drive her crazy. I'm going to call him, travel with him, and just drape over him like that tank top that clings to that muscular chest of his!" Cameron laughed a maniacal laugh.

"By the time I get done with her, I'm going to get back what she stole from me! Cameron took Nadia's arm and the two cackled down the hallway turning into the wardrobe area.

**Chapter 14 – The Shield's Promo, Men's Locker Room**

Unlike the previous night, today was turning out to be a lacklustre day for Celeste. During a run through for their match, Celeste was walking down the arena steps behind Dean. Not paying attention to the tiny steps, she missed one and fell into an unsuspecting Dean.

Seth and Roman were a great distance from them and could do nothing but watch them tumble for a few steps. When they finally reached them, Dean had already lit into Celeste labelling her as clumsy and a hazard to him. Dean previously warned her about being careful, but she failed to put the warning into action.

The two remained like cats and dogs the entire match, making not only their teammates uncomfortable, but their opponents Stephen and Randy uncomfortable as well. Celeste worked well with Stephen and Randy, doing things to keep them from pinning the Shield. However, when she made it back to her corner, Dean kept yelling at her to get out of the way and kept referencing her mess up from earlier.

Roman and Seth played referee to the two trying to keep them calm and away from one another while trying to stay focused on the run through.

The situation reached a head as Stephen and Randy almost came to blows with Dean as they didn't appreciate how he kept mistreating Celeste. Roman and Seth had to break up the group, and send Dean out of the ring. The remaining two had to finish the match so the next group could use the ring. Dean got angry and stormed from the ring area leaving his stable mates.

Shaking off her memories of the events from earlier, Celeste looked at the clock angry she caused the group to run late putting some of the other talent behind for their promo tapings.

Creating a promo was a weak point of Celseste's. However, she thought she had created a decent promo to be included with the rest of the Shield. Everybody's performance worked out perfectly the first run through before taping. Unfortunately, the camera operator holding the camcorder should've taken the shot during the run through. It would have saved them at least 30 minutes and counting.

Nervousness didn't help her win Dean over as a fan because she forgot some of her lines or she didn't stick to her original script making them either have to reshoot or cause the promo to have an inconsistent flow.

The longer the shoot lasted the angrier Dean got, "What the fuck is wrong with you! This isn't that hard, this is wrestling 101!" He ran up on her with his face flushed screaming at her. As Celeste looked at him like he was crazy as she kept her resolve.

Roman interceded on her behalf as he ushered Dean into the hallway for a quick chat and to help him pull himself together professionally.

Seth put his finger up to the camera operator, "I know we're putting you behind, but give us about 10-15 minutes and we'll pull it together. In fact leave the camera with us and we'll take care of the taping. I will personally come find you, and give you the tape for editing.

The camera operator agreed as this would be one less thing for him to do and the guys had done that before and all worked out. He felt this would be no different and the segment was in decent enough hands. Seth exchanged cell numbers with the camera operator so he would know where to find him when taping was complete.

"Where's he going?" Dean aimed his thumb in the direction the camera operator was headed as he re-entered the room with a calmer demeanour.

"He is going elsewhere to tape other segments and get caught up with his taping. He left us with the camera to tape ourselves," she calmly spoke as she pointed to the camcorder on the light coloured bench.

Roman nudged Dean with his arm towards Celeste's direction. "I know! I said I would do it! Gah!" he yelled back over his shoulder in Roman's direction. He expelled a deep breath as he cracked his neck, prepping himself to deliver an apology. "I"m sorry," he flatly stated as he didn't even look her in the eyes. He took a seat on the bench and asked what they were going to do about the taping.

"What?" Celeste spat out. "You are so disrespectful! You mean to tell me, you curse me out in front of everyone, embarrassing me, and I can't even get you to look me in the eye and mean what you say when you tell me you're sorry?" Celeste shuddered as all the anger she held had to come out.

"You are a sorry ass man! You're not _even_ a man, because even a real man can admit when they're in the wrong!" Celeste stepped forward ready to bum rush Dean, but was stopped by Seth. His muscular arms embraced her in a bear hug while he picked her up, walking her away from Dean. Roman stood in front of Dean who seemed unfazed by the situation.

Celeste was so mad she was fussing at Dean as she shouted over Seth's shoulder, but her words fell on unaffected, deaf ears.

"Celeste! Celeste!" Seth yelled to her as he released her, grabbing her face to make her focus on him. This doesn't help anything okay. We have a schedule to meet and this isn't important right now. Let's tape the promo and then we'll settle this, ok?

Celeste glanced over to Roman who nodded for her to agree with Seth, "Ok. Let's get this done."

Roman turned his attention to Dean, "What about you?"

"It's what I've wanted to do all day," Dean scoffed as he gave Celeste a dead pan look.

Seth spotted a dry erase board and the four of them started brainstorming a quick segment for Celeste. Within 10 minutes, they had her promo in notes and a plan to complete the promo. Celeste's problem was she was trying to remember everything word for word, but ended up remembering nothing

The group determined she needed notes referencing points and should just say whatever came into her head for the promo. Roman grabbed a NXT wrestler from the hallway to help them film their segment.

Dean kicked off the segment discussing how the Shield wore Cena out on RAW the night before. Roman followed with sentiments regarding how the Shield hurt and will continue to cause injury to Sheamus for coming to Randy Orton's aid during Smackdown. Seth added his two cents by discussing Randy Orton and how they took the venom from the Viper. Seth provided a nice segue for Celeste by detailing how the Shield would take his hide and would create a nice belt or pair of boots.

_The camera pans toward Aaliyah Jayne and she looks into the camera with her all of her sultry, smokey-eyed goodness. "All I've been hearing about today is Aaliyah Jayne, why would you take out John Cena like that? You nearly dislocated his shoulder, you caused a lot of harm to him. To this all I can say is...I had to. The children have been running amuck in the palace for far...too...long _

_The camera pans to Dean as he adds background chatter, "Attitude Adjusters, Brogue Kicks, and RKOs, oh my!" He chuckles evilly as Roman and Seth laugh along with him, and their laughter fades out allowing Aaliyah Jayne to speak again._

"_Oh my indeed," Aaliyah smiles bewitchingly into the camera. "Sheamus! Oh how you seem to be a problem child, but then most gingers are. I guess that's what happens when you can't see your own image in a picture!"_

_The room fills with chuckles as Aaliyah continues to read the Irishman,"We have yet to cross one another's path, but reviewing your clips I think you just don't play well with others. Seriously Red, you cannot go around Brogue Kicking everyone. It's rude and conflicts with your whole 'Be a Star' persona that you're teaching the kiddies," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "...And we can't have that now can we? It's not right to lie to the kids."_

"_Now you can keep Brogue Kicking if you'd like, but I'm highly discouraging it. You Brogue Kick my boys again, and I'm going to Brogue Kick you. Then you can tell me what that feels like and maybe just maybe that will teach you how to play well with others._

"_Don't forget to talk about Randy Orton," Roman added as he grabbed the camcorder, spoke and then turned it back to Aaliyah._

"_Yes...I couldn't possibly forget Randy Orton even though I would like to. You young Orton have a bad, bad negative energy. Have you no alliance to anyone other than yourself? You are about as disrespectful as they come. When you step in the ring I feel like shouting from the rooftops, hide your kids, hide your wife, because Randy Orton is RKOing everybody!" Aaliyah had a look of astonishment as she delivered her line referencing a you tube phenomenon, 'The Bed Intruder Song.'_

"_Randy, Randy, Randy. You think you can just ride roughshod over people because your last name is Orton, well that comes to an end. The Shield could care less that you come from wrestling royalty." Aaliyah laughed as she continued on, "You want people to respect your family's wrestling crest? You have to give respect in order to receive it, and right now you aren't deserving of it. No worries though love, you will be deserving...real soon. Ms. Jayne has a RKO with your name on it, especially for you," she smiled wickedly as she winked into the camera. _

_Seth grabbed the face of the camcorder, "Aaliyah, __**please**__ tell me you're gonna talk about Cena. It's all social media is talking about. Tell them your thoughts on Super Cena!" Seth batted the camera back to Aaliyah so she could complete the segment._

"_As I see it, the problem with John Cena is he's selfish. He's had 10 years of success which is to be commended, but now it's time to step aside and stop stealing title opportunities and main events from up and coming superstars. Our quiet time together last night on Raw, was my whisper for you to consider retirement. You've worked so hard, it's time to take a break and smell the roses. I was just trying to help you get there quicker._

"_Can't you hear that Johnny?" Everything was quiet around them, "Your time is up! The time is now for Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins. The Franchise doesn't live here anymore, but never fear kiddies, Miss Jayne is here to restore balance to the playground!" she ended her speech satisfied with herself that she made a good segment._

"_Believe in the Shield," they stated together as the camera pulled back to show all four members. The camcorder gave final shots of each of their faces._

"_Ambrose!" Dean lamented in a lackadaisical manner._

"_Reigns!" Roman declared in his low, sexy voice._

"_Rollins!" Seth proclaimed in a self assured fashion._

"_Jayne! Out!" Aaliyah relayed her salutations, dripping with a delectable tone._

_The camcorder was laid on its side on the floor as the Shield was seen walking away._

The group reviewed the tape pleased with themselves for working together in a crisis at the last minute. Seth contacted the camera operator and drug Celeste with him to deliver the promo.

"I think you should be proud of yourself for that promo. You looked hot and your delivery was on point. I think Stephanie and Paul will be real happy with you," Seth grinned trying to lighten up what was already construed as a rough day and it was nowhere near over yet.

"I couldn't have done it without you..." Celeste stopped and Seth looked back at her as she looked like she had more to say.

"I just want to say thank you for trying to help me remain calm, thank you for helping run interference between me and Dean, and thank you especially for help with the promo. You're quick thinking helped us all and really helped me get my thoughts in order. Brainstorming was an excellent idea," Celeste complimented Seth.

"I know many people think Dean or Roman happen to be the brains of this operation, but I think they aren't the only ones to display true leadership abilities," she watched Seth to see him stand a bit straighter. He was honoured she would say such a comment on his behalf.

She felt a tinge of embarrassment that she allowed Dean to get the best of her and allow her unprofessional side to show. She caught up to Seth and he threw an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"I don't mean to keep apologizing for Dean..." Seth started, only to be interrupted by Celeste.

"Then don't. Dean is responsible for his own actions. Just like I'm responsible for my own. He ought to thank his lucky stars to have a friend like you to go to bat for him. You stick up for him way too much Seth," Celeste added wondering if Dean ever apologized or took responsibility for anything.

"He just needs time. He's only known you for several days and as you've seen he's not quite like the average person. In time, he'll get you and you'll get him. You just have to be the mature one and be patient. I promise he'll come around, when he's on your side you won't be able to get rid of him." Seth tried to convince her and spoke from the heart.

"It's not right how he acts, but its ok. It's not like I haven't worked with people who haven't liked me before," Celeste decided to try not to harbour resentment where Dean was concerned, but it was easier said than done.

"You could've done worse with him," Seth added as he remembered his own fights with Dean. On several occasions, he and I have had fisticuffs, but I'm glad you didn't take that route. You're a lady Miss Celeste, try to keep it classy," he grinned as they located the camera operator and delivered their promo.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the character of Celeste Michaels aka Aaliyah Jayne. FYI-I've added a few photos of Celeste, Phil, Roman, and the Shield in case anyone is wondering what they look like._

**Chapter 15 – Back lot area for Smackdown Event**

Thirty minutes after the infamous promo shoot, Celeste was so happy to get a reprieve from the whole Dean incident. She needed a moment to breathe and recollect her thoughts. Reflecting on the situation, she realized the Shield was coming together on some level. Roman and Seth came to her aid and gave her the opportunity to prove her worth as a performer, if one ignored the "stair incident."

Looking at the clock on the wall, she still had roughly three hours before show time and took advantage of the free time. Celeste scrubbed her face clean, knowing the makeup artist might get a little pissy about redoing her makeup. However, for her Smackdown debut, she wanted fresh make up, fresh everything. She stripped off her black shield tank top and black pants wrestling gear she wore for the promo, caught a shower, and opted for baggy sweats, a hoodie, and some tennis shoes.

Putting her WWE backstage pass around her neck, she headed outside and noticed she was in the area that housed the top WWE's stars' travel buses. John Cena. Big Show. Kane. Celeste was in awe of the sheer size of the buses and the images of these superstars to whom the buses belonged to. She walked along the buses hoping one day she too could have her own bus and have her girls travel with her.

Celeste examined one of the buses from the outside. Walking around the side of it, she noticed Randy Orton's picture on the side of the bus. She stepped up to the bus for a closer view, her fingers gliding over his face as she imagined if her head would look that big on the side of the bus.

"I hope you aren't thinking of defacing that picture," Randy stated as he folded his arms examining Celeste, examining his bus. Celeste abruptly turned around to find Randy Orton in her presence.

"Well damn! I had every intention of drawing this sweet moustache and these little curly q's on the ends. But you standing there, curses! Foiled again!" she uttered as she rubbed her hands in a circular motion as if she was working on a scheme.

"This picture you're looking at. It's a fine work of art, someone would say it rivals the Mona Lisa!" Randy gestured to his image, then tugged on his scruffy chin.

Celeste laughed, "Please. No one would say that except your mother," she joked.

"Probably not even then," he chuckled proving he wasn't devoid of a funny bone, and didn't take himself too seriously. His face changed as he thought about what transpired in the ring earlier with Dean Ambrose.

"I'm glad I ran into you. How are you holding up from earlier?" he inquired as he believed Dean was way too rough with the newbie.

Celeste quickly thought about how to answer the question. How she responded may affect working relationships in the future as well as how people may relate to her. She didn't want to be perceived as weak or hard to work with. Steely blue eyes awaited her response as she mentally figured out a plan.

Celeste decided to keep Shield business within the family and work their issues amongst themselves. "I'm good. We had a rough patch, but as you know being a part of a group, sometimes you don't see eye to eye on things."

"Maybe, but I know for sure if it wasn't for Reigns and Rollins saving his ass the story could have had a different ending. Ambrose doesn't know how close he was to getting an ass whoopin' today, real close," Randy leaned in allowing shades of "The Viper" to come through.

Celeste nodded in quiet agreement but thought it ironic Randy would condemn Dean for getting mad at her about almost causing an injury. Randy was well known backstage for going off on other wrestlers when they botched his moves. Many of his outbursts could still be seen on his past matches on You Tube.

"I'm glad that nothing came of it. We don't need anybody suspended or hurt. Everyone's focus needs to be on putting a good show. Nothing more. I think it was cool of you for coming to my defense today with Dean. It wasn't needed, but appreciated," Celeste allowed a faint smile to appear as she patted him on the chest.

Randy's eyes glanced from her hand on his chest back to her eyes, "Well I needed to make sure the only woman to deliver a future RKO to me would be in perfect health," he smirked as he remembered how she came to win the bet to RKO him at a future pay per view event.

"I gotta hand it to you Celeste, I have been with many different people and have been kicked out of many places for things I've done or things others have done. However, never have I ever been kicked out of a place for something someone didn't actually do," he couldn't stop snickering as he remembered the look on her face as she tried to explain what really happened between she and Phil on the obstacle course.

"Stick with me kid, I keep creating memories that keep giving!" a small smile appeared on her face as she recalled that night and thought it would be a funny story to share in the future.

"I still can't get over that you won our bet. Your entire team lost to mine, I just knew I had you," Randy mulled over his decisions last night and where he went wrong.

"Maybe that was the problem, my focus was you. No one else, just trying to get you," she was in awe that she outsmarted someone who was thought of to be on top of his mental game. "It was simply win the bet at all costs."

"Who's idea was it for your act, you know with you and Phil?" he questioned which genius was responsible for the idea that made him suffer a loss, something he detested receiving.

"You are looking at the conspirator right here. Gay or straight all men are fascinated by sex," Celeste stated lightly punching him in the arm, "Thank you for proving me right."

"You got lucky with that one," his eyebrow raised half-heartedly accepting the lost. "You know we'll have to get together sometime so I can teach you how to properly perform a RKO," Randy added as he squinted his eyes at her.

"Uh huh. I'm sure..." Celeste glanced upon him with scrutinizing eyes.

"You're acting like there's some sort of hidden agenda behind what I'm saying," his eyes widened, allowing his piercing baby blues to appear as he held a huge grin.

Celeste gave Randy a scrutinizing look.

"Really Celeste?" he playfully glared at her from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head.

"Don't get a big head and believe that everybody wants you!" he stated in a low voice. "To be quite honest you are one of our uglier Divas..." Randy winked as he offered a devious grin showing his comments were in jest.

Celeste laughed aloud needing some chuckles, "Okay pretty boy Orton. I'll work on my wrestling because that will be my saving grace for my future with the WWE. Oh by the way...my promo tonight...don't take it personally, it's just business."

Randy reached for her elbow to stop her from leaving, "Hey back up. Your promo? What did you say in it?" He grew curious as to what the Shield had in store for him so he could deliver some clever retorts during the taping for Main Event.

"Oh no worries for you, just some playful trash talk. That's all, check you later in the ring. Don't make me have to find you!" her phone rang as she threw Randy a smug look. Randy cracked up at her arrogance as he left to give her privacy for her call.

"Hello?" she answered before looking to see who was calling her.

"Hey, Celeste. What are you doing right now?" the male voice asked.

Celeste checked out her phone to discover Phil was calling her. She squealed internally, then regained her composure, "Hey you. I'm walking around the back lot trying to de-stress. It's been one hell of a day and not in a good way," she sighed.

"It's been like less than 12 hours, what could have possibly happened in this length of time?" he teased knowing anything and everything could have happened.

"For some reason I have been messing up left and right. Maybe I can't party with the big kids because my performance has been so off today. I almost hurt a fellow co-worker and delivered one of the worst promos in WWE history!" Celeste shook her head in disbelief, as she couldn't believe she was so awful for the day.

"I think you should have no worries. As long as Ryback is in the company, I think his title for screw-up is well protected," he joked while he consoled her with humour.

"Seriously Celeste, not everyone performs perfectly every single time. It just isn't possible. Even, I mess up. John messes up. Triple H has messed up. It just happens, but you just keep it moving. If someone can't understand that accidents happen sometimes, then something is wrong with them. The mark of a true professional is to note your mistakes and learn from them. Then note the mistakes of others and learn from theirs too." Phil offered his sage advice to a knowledge hungry Celeste.

"That's good advice. I will take what you said and let that marinate in my brain," she grinned; truly appreciating Phil and his desire to be helpful to her.

"So what about you, are you good from last night? Did you get enough sleep?" she inquired as she remembered falling asleep in his lap on the ride back to the hotel.

"Like a log, I had visions of laser beams and camouflage," he responded.

She could tell from the sound of his voice he may have been smiling and he sounded like he was in a good mood. "I had a good time last night and enjoyed your company," Phil stated.

"Me too. And thanks for helping me win my bet too. You were quite the willing participant, I noticed," she added trying to keep from sounding like a giggly girl.

"Beautiful girl, kissing, lots of touching...I didn't need a whole lot of convincing. It was an added bonus to stick it to Orton, therefore the pleasure was all mine. " Phil's smart aleck nature emerged through the phone.

Celeste blushed a little but was glad he wasn't able to see her girlie nature at the moment.

"I'm just sorry the night had to end with ride back to the hotel, I could've spent all night hanging with you, torturing Orton, but mostly hanging with you," Phil flirted as he could have sworn he heard her snorting on the other end.

"It was a sneeze," she interjected before he could ask. Celeste leisurely walked down the length of the buses as she continued to converse with Phil. "You know I think John Cena is supposed to be on Smackdown tonight. What I'd like to know is where are you? I mean you are our reigning WWE Champion. If he's here you should definitely be here!"

"Who says I'm not? Stop where you are right now and look to your right." Complying with his request, she saw Phil hanging outside of the door of his tour bus. Shutting off his phone, he extended his hand to her. "I'm here to save the day, let the de-stressing begin."

Celeste was surprised he was actually there and took his hand as he helped her onto the bus.

"Well isn't that unexpected event?" Cameron said as she looked up at Roman whose eyes remained on the Phil's travel bus. "Your girl really gets around doesn't she? If you're on board, I think we have a lot of to do."

Roman stood in disbelief as he watched what transpired. When Cameron contacted him and told him to meet him in the back lot, he expected more bull from her. However, Cameron proved he had more cause to worry and possibly more competition for Celeste than he expected.

In the short length of time, he saw Celeste appear to banter back and forth with Randy Orton. He cringed as he watched how the Viper leered at his ex. He noticed how her face lit up when she was on the phone with whomever she spoke to on her cell phone. Now, he was watching her enter Phil's travel bus. If he desired any chance with her, he had to act fast before Phil, Randy, or anybody else for that matter got their claws into her.

"Are you in or out Roman?" Cameron asked as she tightened her coat around her trim waist in the cool weather.

"I'm in," Roman answered with reservations as he realized he would have to work intimately with Cameron to get Celeste back.

**Chapter 15 – Phil's Travel Bus/ In the Arena **

As soon as Phil led her up the stairs of his tour bus, she should have known it was going to be an experience quite like no other. Celeste was able to experience the relationship between Phil and his "Road Wife" Kofi Kingston. Kofi immediately explained why Phil affectionately called him his "Road Wife" and "The Old Ball and Chain." In this wrestling life, the two seemed to spend so much time on the road together then they did with their families. It was only natural they almost seemed like a married couple as the two looked out and cared for each other.

Upon entering the bus, Phil offered her a game controller, which she looked at as a foreign item. Kofi moved over on the couch as she prepared herself for battle against the two in the latest shoot 'em up video game. Kofi questioned Celeste about her gaming abilities right out the gate.

When Celeste first answered, "No I don't play video games," Kofi jokingly remarked, "Phil, you need to rethink your affiliation with that woman!" With the joke, Kofi broke the ice and allowed her to be comfortable in his presence. Kofi's smile gave her every confirmation he was as sweet in person as he was in his wrestling persona.

Hanging with the two men allowed Celeste to see a different side to Phil other than the sexy, mischievous side she had continually encountered over the past several days. Phil showed he could be goofy and funny as he physically tried to push Kofi during their game play. Kofi and Phil acted like brothers, neither one could wait to tell stories about the other and about their past travels to Celeste.

Through the stories, she saw the camaraderie amongst them and Phil's ardent loyalty towards the people he cared for. Phil's success wasn't just his, it extended to his friends and showed his determined nature to help his friends in any way imaginable. Celeste found these traits in Phil to be admirable and wanted to do the same for her own one day.

An hour passed while Celeste watched the two men play against one another. Her phone rang, reminding her time continued on without her acknowledgement. Rifling through her hoodie's pockets, she found the phone displaying a message of lost calls. She cursed herself for not hearing the phone, as she was too involved in the moment with Phil and Kofi.

Calling her voice mail, she discovered several missed messages from Seth, but mostly Roman. Checking her texts, she saw she missed several of those too. Flipping through messages, she saw texts from "Where are you," to "Are you alright? Call me when you get this message."

Sensing it would be better for her to converse with both Seth and Roman in person; she sent them a text saying she was fine and would call them shortly. After sending, she bid goodbye to Phil and Kofi, "Hey guys, I'm out. I'll see you later," she yelled to them as she grabbed her hoodie and started heading for the door.

"You can't leave yet! You just got your all time best of 20,000 and counting!" Phil smirked as he grabbed his own sweatshirt to put on. He intended to walk Celeste back to the building, to get a few minutes of alone time.

"Stop making fun of my score, you know I worked very hard to achieve that score. I'm getting better and better with each game," she pouted, feeling the need to plead her case for her poor gaming abilities.

"I know, this time next week I think you may crack 21,000!" Kofi hollered back to her before telling her good-bye.

"Bye Kofi!" Celeste pursed her lips as she made a face, turning to take several steps off the bus.

"Later, Phil!" she turned back only to run into his chest as he stood above her on a step, hazel eyes fixed upon her. A smile crept upon his face as he reached for her hood and pulled it over her head to keep the cool air off her.

"That way," he pointed towards the building, "I'll walk with you." The darkness started to appear as the lights within the lot came on. They lucked out this city had very little snow on the ground and only had cool air circulating on this December night.

"Are you feeling de-stressed now?" Phil looked on knowing her answer as they walked briskly side by side. He exhaled nervously, as his breath clouded in the nighttime air.

Reaching the door, the warm air inside greeted them shooing away evidence they were in the cold, minutes earlier. "I believe I am, I'm ready to go and kick everybody's ass in the ring tonight," she chuckled, pulling the hood off her head. "That Kofi is a trip but he is a pretty nice guy. You two are lucky to be friends with one another."

"I'm the lucky one, sometimes it's hard to trust people, but then you meet someone like him and friendships seem worthwhile. It makes you glad to have taken the leap." A raised eyebrow accompanied with a smile was a failed attempt to mask vulnerability that was beginning to show.

"You seem to be one of those too." Phil reached out to touch her arm, pulling her towards him as his arms enclosed around her waist. "I've been thinking about you, and I'd like to get to know more about you," he looked thoughtfully at her as he wished she would give a desired response.

"I would love that," she grinned as she felt his body release a breath he may not have known he was holding within. "With our busy schedules, how do you propose we do that?"

"How would you feel about travelling with me and Kofi?" he asked, watching her face for tell tale signs of approval or disapproval.

"I don't know Phil, I feel weird leaving my girls hanging in the travelling department. Plus, I would feel like I'm mooching off you..."she reasoned thinking how her travelling with Phil would be perceived by others. Celeste always thought of herself as paying her dues and never wanted to appear to like she was using her looks or her body to get over and become successful.

"That's simple. You have the FCW sorry I forgot the name's been changed to NXT, NXT events where you're somewhere in Florida on Thursdays and Fridays. On the weekends, the Shield has been a part of the WWE Live Tours, therefore I would think you would be too. From those shows you can travel with me and Kofi to Raw events. Then you'll ride with me and Kofi to Smackdown events..."

"You aren't on the Smackdown brand, that's taking you out of your way," Celeste interjected. She liked Phil, but felt weird having him do something like this too soon. She gathered from the statement about Kofi, maybe Phil may have had trust issues and didn't want him to feel used if things didn't work out. On the other hand, she was bad for not taking advantage of opportunities that came her way.

"But, I did say I was going to help Daniel with your training. I could take some time on Smackdown days to do that. So it would be a win win for us both. We work on your professional development and we work on _our_ development," he grinned in the wicked manner she had grown accustomed to.

Not giving her situation a second thought she decided to live a little, "I'm game."

Happiness washed over Phil as his lips crashed against Celeste's while he backed her up against the wall. A Cheshire grin crossed her face as Phil's lips moved along her jaw line. Her breath quickened as desire swept over her.

"Stop," she winced as she pulled on the slight tufts of his hair as he continually pecked her with kisses causing her to giggle. Her cell phone went off, causing her to sigh with annoyance at the interruption. "Phil I have to get ready, I'll see you later on tonight ok?"

"Alright, alright," Phil's arm held her in a strong hold, while the other lightly tapped her on the behind. "Go get 'em tonight!" he encouraged her as he left her with one last smouldering kiss leaving her in a state of want for one Phil Brooks.

Rushing to the locker room, Celeste checked in with Seth who told her their placement in the show was now at an earlier time. She thanked him for the heads up and realized she had to get herself into gear. Within 20 minutes, she was dressed and had her makeup Diva ready.

Leaving the room, she checked her phone and Seth texted the location where the Shield was meeting. Roman stood on the outside of the door taking a few sips of water from a water bottle. "So good of you to join us tonight, Ms Jayne," Roman stated dripping with sarcasm.

Roman calling her by her new wrestling name, giving an awkward vibe as she brushed past him. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you, I lost track of time Roman," she opened the door glad to find no one else in the room at that moment.

"And yet you had time to contact Seth. All the calls and texts to you and I had to hear from him you were ok," Roman chastised her like he was her dad. "Where were you?" he asked because he wanted to hear the words from her mouth she was seeing Phil. It would seem like the final confirmation the two were over.

"Roman, as you can see I'm fine and where I was, is no business of yours. You're not my dad and I'm not your kid who just snuck out of the house and is returning at 3 in the morning," she stated with irritation.

"Celeste I always worry about you, that doesn't stop just because we're not together," Roman's eyes softened as he faced her. "Does he treat you well?" he asked in a low voice.

"What?" she asked confused by his line of questioning.

"Does Phil treat you right? Does he treat you well?" he asked again, clarifying whom he was speaking of. Mentioning Phil's name let her know despite not saying where she was, he still knew.

Celeste closed her eyes trying to regain her thoughts as to how approach this situation. "I see where this is going. Roman you have to stop this. You have to stop with the flirting and stop with the innuendos. What we had doesn't exist anymore."

Roman remained quiet as he listened to her explain everything they were.

"If you expect this professional relationship to work you have to let go of the past, because I have. Phil is no concern of yours," she added turning away from him in anger.

"I think you misunderstand CeCe. I'm coming at you from a friend perspective. I just want the best for you, that's all," he added knowing full well his statements were anything but the truth.

A knock at the door disrupted the conversation. Cameron sauntered into the room in her Funkadactyl gear, "Hey babe," she grinned while she strolled over to him and slapped a kiss on him.

Seth and Dean walked in only to be just as surprised as Celeste as they all watched in awe as Cameron and Roman showed no shame in their public display.

"Well see that'll make your lunch come up," Dean whispered to Seth.

"My stomach is gurgling right now," Seth added as he shot a look to Celeste inquiring when Roman and Cameron started mingling. Celeste could only close her eyes and shake her head.

Feeling eyes upon them, Cameron unwillingly broke their kiss, "I just wanted to stop by and wish you luck in your match tonight...all of you really." Cameron turned to the rest of the group harbouring a fake smile, "Even you Celeste. Oh...I mean Aaliyah Jayne," she chuckled. "I hear my baby helped you come up with that name. Not only is he good looking but he's smart too," she egged Celeste on as she used her thumb to remove lipstick from Roman's lips. Roman nipped at her thumb, allowing his tongue to glide over it. Cameron's breath hitched, surprised her at his willingness to play his part to the hilt.

Seth sensed Celeste's uneasiness as he turned his attention towards Cameron, "That was some nice well wishes Cameron. If you will excuse us, we have some pre-match stuff to work out."

"I'll see you later Roman, luck!" Cameron blew a kiss his way and exited the room. Roman looked amused as he watched Celeste with his peripheral vision. Celeste looked visibly irate.

Celeste glared at her from a far, while Roman continued to view her with amusement. Dean gained the attention of the group to discuss last minute changes to their match. Celeste found herself looking from time to time at Roman who ignored her. When Dean finished, he and Seth left the room.

Celeste fiddled with her vest as she felt the need to spark a conversation about what transpired. "So you and Cameron? When did that happen?" Celeste asked from a place of true wonderment.

Roman walked up to her, mere inches from her face. "Cameron is no concern of yours. Funny how that can work both ways, huh CeCe? See you out in the ring." Roman coolly answered as he brushed past Celeste leaving her to her own devices.

Roman breathed a sigh of relief from within. Maybe this plan would work after all.

_Thank you for reading and hanging in there with me. Please take a moment to comment/review._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the character of Celeste Michaels aka Aaliyah Jayne. _

**Chapter 16 – Vince McMahon's Office Within the Arena for Smackdown**

_E! Is where to come for latest in entertainment!_

_This just in, it was reported earlier today WWE wrestler Jimmy Uso was involved in a sex photo and sexting scandal with a lingerie model. The tag team wrestler vehemently denied his participation._

_Now there's been further development as Melissa Giordano has come forward stating there's more areas of concern. She now alleges the two made several videos, which were stolen from her home earlier today. It appears various media outlets have copies of the videos and have been showing them._

Vince McMahon snapped down the laptop as he looked from one twin to the other. "Do you know what kind of scandal you've brought upon my organization!" he fumed, mentally trying to figure out which twin was at fault.

"Jimmy..." Vince started to yell but was interrupted by Jey pointing in his brother's direction stating he was Jimmy.

"I don't care which of you did this! You look like the same damn person to me!" Vince roared his discontent regarding the bad press.

"Why couldn't it have been another DUI? Huh Jimmy?" Vince growled, in a gravelly voice when Jey was once again going to point out, it was his twin he had an issue with. Vince gave Jey the meanest look and he thought it better to remain silent.

"I would've even preferred it been a weed problem, because it would've just been a reflection of you! I could've rectified the situation with a 30 day wellness suspension. But no. In this day of video you had to be a narcissist and give a gift that keeps on giving. There's no telling how long we're going to hear about this debacle!" Vince paced the room back and forth as his face became redder and redder.

Jimmy gazed down at his watch noting it was going on the 15 minute mark of being yelled at by the WWE's head honcho. When he looked up he met Vince's beady-eyed stare, "Oh am I boring you Mr. Uso? I mean I only hopped on my jet this morning to specifically speak with you."

"No, Mr. McMahon. My brother didn't mean to be so disrespectful..." Jey interrupted, but then stopped as Vince's anger seemed to turn towards him.

"Jimmy, Jey, which ever twin you are...shut the hell up!" Vince roared as little bits of spit trickled down the side of his mouth.

Vince caught himself within a tirade and felt the need to calm himself and lowered his voice, "When I'm talking you do not speak. If I want your opinion, I will give it to you. I'm suspending you two for 30 days. Hopefully the scandal will have died down by then."

Vince headed behind the makeshift desk that would be used later to film General Manager segments for Smackdown and opened the laptop. Looking over the top of it, he commented to them once again, "Why are you still here? Leave and please stay out of trouble. If I have to clean up one more time after you, you're fired...now go!"

The twins quickly exited the office as Jimmy turned towards his brother. "I think we got off easy."

Jey's somber eyes looked at his brother with complete contempt. "Jimmy, you are so self-centered! Your fuckups always seem to find a way to affect me without fail. You really need to get your life bruh," Jey sarcastically laughed.

Although identical twins, Jey always thought Jimmy had an easier life and rarely had to work for anything. As a result, he took things for granted. It always irked him how his brother's decisions always seemed to seep into his life, making him pay for things he didn't do. Today turned out to be no different.

"You have a wonderful girl that loves you and you cheat on her. Seriously, I don't know what's up with you and Roman. We couldn't possibly be from the same family!" Jey stalked off to the locker room to pack up his bags since he wasn't filming this night or any other night for the next 30 days.

Jimmy decided to reconnect with his brother after he had a chance to cool down.

The Bella Twins passed him in the hallway and started gossiping about him. Nikki scrunched her face up at him like she smelled milk that had gone bad. "Poor Naomi! How embarrassing!" she whispered to her sister.

"Go fix your makeup and mind your own damn business!" he yelled to the Bella twins knowing yelling at Nikki might not have been the best plan of action considering she was dating John Cena and he was already on thin ice. Jimmy didn't care, he was already on suspension and probably lost his girlfriend for sure now.

Turning around he noticed Naomi trying to sneak out of the Diva's locker room. "Naomi!" he called after her as she tried to run away, but her 4-inch boots hindered her pace. Jimmy caught up to and blocked her path. "Can you stop trying to avoid me? I know you received all my calls and texts, c'mon girl!"

"I ignored you for a reason. I guess I should thank you because you're allowing me to get all my embarrassment in one day. Thanks Jimmy," Naomi rolled her eyes as she attempted to walk around him.

Jimmy took a step to the left then to the right as he checked her at every opening, "Talk to me Naomi. You owe me that."

A different Naomi appeared than the one who cried all her tears earlier that morning. This Naomi held anger and seemed weary. "I owe you nothing other than a slap in the face and a knee to your junk. You have no idea the shame you bring to me right now I have all kinds of people looking at me and whispering about us behind my back. It's like everyone knew about you and your cheating except me and I really feel like the stupid one right now!"

"Are you done now? Seriously Naomi, can I get a word in edgewise?" Naomi shook her head at Jimmy's audacity. Instead of yelling at him she just didn't care anymore and decided to act a bit more like Jimmy and speak without thinking.

"The time to talk to me would have been last night when I called and texted you numerous times. The time to talk to me _would not_ be after the media has reported you cheated on me...with pictures...in texts...and now on video. You want the Melissa girl, then go be about that. As for me I just can't be bothered to care about you and the things you do anymore. This is the last straw Jimmy!" Naomi threw her hands in exasperation and walked away from him as she tried to focus on her own upcoming performance.

Jimmy looked confused, as this was not the reaction he expected.

In the past, he was able to smile, bring flowers, and sweet talk his way out their fights. Now he was at a loss. He lost his girl and if he kept going down this path his job would be next. He thought about Naomi's last words, "...I just can't be bothered to care about you and the things you do anymore. This is the last straw Jimmy!" He wondered if she stood by those words, and if repair was even possible at this point.

_Thank you all for reading once again. This is where "Just For This One Night," fits into the storyline, so take a read. Please take a moment to send a comment or review my way, it helps us writers in ways you don't even know..._

_._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the character of Celeste Michaels aka Aaliyah Jayne. _

**Chapter 17**

**Excerpt from "Just For This One Night" – Stephen's Point of View**

Stephen took in all her features, from the softness of her eyes to the fullness of her lips. She was everything he could ever want. While he gazed at her, he thought he could stay like this forever. A sweet smile graced her lips as her hand traveled from the nape of his thick neck to his sizeable groin that fought its current restraint. Hovering over her, Stephen rested on his forearms to keep from crushing her, to take this moment all in. "Trinity, we can't do this." Stephen rolled off her as she reached for the cover to drape over herself.

"What the hell Stephen?" she said in an exasperated voice. Stephen could hardly stand the pained expression of yet another disappointment cross her face. Naomi had previously been rejected by Jimmy twice that day and now faced a third time at Stephen's hands.

Stephen sat on the other side of the bed and lightly caressed her cheek as he smiled brightly, "Bollocks! I just can't BE with you like this. I know ye think I'm an arse, but I respect ye as a woman and a friend." Stephen ran his hands through his spiky hair, surprised at himself that he was turning down this amazing opportunity with such a beautiful woman.

"Are you kidding me?" Naomi rolled her eyes. "I read body language quite well and yours has told me that you want me and tonight is not an isolated incident."

Both of their eyes stared directly at the bulge in his pants as he shifted from the discomfort. Stephen gave an awkward grin as he fought his body's urging for a release in favor of doing what was best for a woman he cared for.

"No, I'm not kidding and ye are right...I've wanted ye for a long time." Stephen eased off the bed to retrieve his shirt and quickly buttoned it up. "If given the chance I would take ye home to meet me mum...I should be courtin' ye, ye know." Naomi looked at him with a stare of wonderment.

Stephen's smile appeared as he could see the inner workings in her head. She finally realized Stephen thought more of her than just a one night only event. When men speak of meeting their mothers, this meant something serious and wasn't to be taken lightly.

"In all the time I've known ye, ye have never acted like this...coming onto to me let alone taking me back to ye room. I think something bigger is going on that ye trying to avoid. All though sex with me would be quite...the distraction, it won't solve what ails ye."

Naomi sat quietly taking in everything he said while he continued on. "As they say I wanna 'holla,' but only when ye have ye mind right and there's nuthin' blockin' this from happenin'," he gave a boyish grin while he gestured from him to her.

"You're wise, Mr. Farrelly. Wise beyond your years...and you're right," she sighed as she gathered herself to the top of the bed and fluffed the covers around her.

Stephen observed her, thinking her a vision with all the white sheets surrounding her. He licked his lips as he noticed Naomi's skin glowing from the light perspiration the two of them generated. Her bed hair fell loosely around her shoulders as her coffee colored eyes looked up to see Stephen entranced.

Stephen moved closer to her and opened his arms, "Need a hug or a listening ear?"

Naomi had a weak smile, "Thanks but no. I just need to face my problem head on. I'm sorry I tried to use you as a distraction..." Both sat briefly in silence when Naomi gathered what was left of her self-respect, "You probably should leave," she gestured for the door.

Naomi accepted the defeat, wrapping a bed sheet around her as she followed him to the door. Stephen took in a very deep breath as his eyes glazed over her body as he started to regret the decision not to have sex with her.

As he reached the door, he gently closed it and backed her against the door, "Ye know I'm right on this and this is the respectable thing to do, but can ye just show me ye...hmmm" he sighed as he bit his lip. As she gave him a blank stare, he spoke again, "The moment has passed huh?"

"The moment has passed," she nodded with slight grin, "but thank you for helping me. Good night Stephen." She leaned into him for a last kiss breaking it early, leaving him in a state of wanting.

"Good night Trinity," he gave her a cheesy grin as he exited her hotel room.

**Chapter 17 – Outside of Naomi's Hotel Room**

Stephen sighed as he gathered his composure in the hallway. Herested his head against Naomi's door contemplating what just happened. Looking down at his shirt he noticed, his buttoning was off. His fingers fumbled to unbutton the shirt then re button.

Walking away from the door, he took a few steps and everything went black. When he woke up on his back, he felt a pain all over his body. Stephen felt a heavy weight sitting upon him as the pummelling continued.

"Get off him!" he heard a feminine voice yell in the background as Stephen started coming to. Through long lashes that took their time to open and close, he saw Jimmy Uso on him throwing punches on every inch of his body.

"Jimmy stop! We didn't do anything!" Stephen heard Naomi shout in desperation at Jimmy.

Stephen abruptly woke up and managed to get a couple of hits in before throwing Jimmy off him. The men charged each other as they locked up. Stephen outmuscled him, kneeing him repeatedly in the stomach. Stephen forcibly brought his massive arms down on Jimmy's back, making him drop to the floor. Stephen lifted his chin to deliver a punch that busted Jimmy's lip, crimson coloured blood filled in the corner of Jimmy's mouth.

Blood trickled from various areas of both men as Naomi got between the two of them to try to keep them from fighting any further. The two caught their breaths as they stared at each other, ready to rip the other man apart. Jimmy still, slightly stunned from the punch with a mix of alcohol staggered to his feet with fists ready.

"Now that I'm facin' ye, why don't ye face me like a man instead of attacking me from behind like the coward ye are! Stephen's indigo coloured eyes darkened while they circled each other.

"You throw me away for this redheaded muthafucka?" Jimmy gestured towards Stephen as he kept his eye on him. "Everything in my head told me to watch out for you, but I couldn't see Naomi going for some non pigment havin' asshole like you," Jimmy angrily spat.

"You guys this is stupid, someone's gonna call security and we're all gonna get kicked out! Just stop this! Jimmy just sleep whatever this is off!" Naomi yelled in a hushed tone. Thinking she could stop the fight, Naomi extended her arms to each of their chests to try to keep them away from each other.

"Move out of the way Naomi!" Jimmy hollered at Naomi as he grabbed her arm, irritated he couldn't reach Stephen for her being in the way. She now had both hands on his chest as she danced around to get in his line of sight.

"Trinity..." Stephen started to say as he watched Jimmy's face snap towards Naomi.

The anger slipped from his face and was replaced with disappointment. Stephen almost felt bad for the man, as Jimmy had to come to terms with many things at this moment. His woman was able to be at ease and find comfort from another.

"He calls you Trinity? He calls...you Trinity?" Jimmy shook his head in disbelief, as Naomi didn't deny the revelation.

"We're friends..." she stated as she watched the anger brew within Jimmy.

"All this time you were accusing me of cheating, but it looks like I wasn't the only one. How long has this shit been going on...Trinity?" The sarcasm oozed from Jimmy's mouth as he reached his boiling point.

Jimmy snatched Naomi and threw her off to the side as he started to bum rush Stephen. From nowhere his brother appeared and slammed Jimmy into the wall.

"Jimmy man! Stop this! We're already suspended, do you wanna get fired now!" Jey pleaded seeing the severity of the situation.

Hollering for Roman, the two hauled the inebriated Uso off into another section of the hotel before everybody would get kicked out.

Naomi rushed to Stephen's side as he flinched when she touched his face "I am so sorry Stephen. This is all my fault."

"I'm ok, nuthin' like a bar room brawl to get the blood pumpin'. Quite the soberin' mechanism," he playfully grinned as she slid underneath one of his massive arms and helped him inside her room.

Stephen felt strong enough to walk on his own, but the look on Naomi's face told him she felt responsible for his and Jimmy's fight. Her insistence on helping may have been her way of apologizing for the fight, so he let her help him.

Naomi reached for her key card in the pocket of her robe. She opened the door and gestured for him to sit on her bed. She rushed to get a cool wash cloth to apply to his eye, as he reached for the cloth, she smacked his hand away. "Let me do this for you," she winced as his pale skin started to darken underneath his eye.

"What the hell happened out there Stephen?" she asked as she dabbed the cool cloth on his face.

"I was coming out of ye room and everything went dark. Next thing I'm getting hit from all sides from Jimmy."

Naomi seethed as she continued to wipe Stephen's face, "I just can't believe he did that! Are you going to call the police?"

Stephen watched her as she seemed like she waged this internal battle of should Jimmy go to jail or not. "No, I'm not calling the police Trinity," he answered as he took the washcloth from her as he stared at it.

"I'm not that cold-hearted, the man has already lost or is losing quite a bit already. I don't want to kick him when he's already down. The somber look on her face confirmed he made the right decision.

"In a way, you can't blame him. He's lost a beautiful, supportive woman. He's on the verge of messing up his livelihood. In his position, I'd act crazy too if I saw some guy just coming out of me woman's room. I can see ye being worth fighting for." Stephen's thick finger lifted her chin to look at him.

Embarrassed by her conflicting feelings for Jimmy, Naomi hung her head low as she lowly muttered, "It's too soon Stephen. It's just too soon. I don't even know if I should try or if the relationship is worth trying to work it out." She and Jimmy had dated several years and now it was just over as quick as it was to send a text or snap a photo with a camera phone.

Stephen could see the pain within her, conflicted to stay or to move on. Naomi removed the wet cloths and tossed them into the sink. She stood from the entrance as she quietly observed him.

"Trinity, if time is what ye need ye have that from me. But, in case ye didn't know I'm throwin' me hat in. I want ye as my girl, me friend, me lover. I've waited ever since I've known ye to tell ye that. I just thought ye should know."

Stephen got up from the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her hand. Heading for the door, Stephen decided to make a final plea, "What's happened tonight doesn't make me want ye any less, it just makes me more determined to win ye." He winked as he exited her room for the final time that night.

_Thank you for stopping by to read, please take a moment to review._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the character of Celeste Michaels aka Aaliyah Jayne. _

_A/N: There is a section under the midnight section of this chapter and I am giving a fair warning that it is um...of a __**MATURE**__ nature. So there's your sign..._

**Chapter 18 – Tampa International Airport**

Celeste stood patiently at the counter while the car rental associate prepared her paperwork for her car rental. It was around six in the evening and Celeste was dog-tired. It had already been a long travelling day as she and some of the other mid-carders made their way back to the NXT facility in Florida for a show in Tampa.

"Fame already gone to your head? You could've spoken in the airport back in Charlotte, NC you know?" Seth appeared beside her as he set his suitcase off to the side.

"I acknowledged you; I thought a head nod would suffice. Besides there was way too much of 'People whom I'm not getting along with in one spot for my tastes," she rolled her eyes referring to Roman, Cameron, and Dean; all of who she had issues with as of late.

Leaning against the counter, he lifted his baseball cap so he could see her better, "Actually you were the lucky one. You know Cameron been stuck to Roman as if they're conjoined twins or something. All day I've had to hear about Cameron's Chihuahua and of course she's been showing everyone photos of that ugly ass dog," he laughed making light of what had been a hardship earlier.

"Ah yes, that's her baby. Bitsy. Tell me you've noticed this, she and the dog look alike. They both have these huge eyes, scrawny bodies, and yippy voices," Celeste whispered to him, surveying the area to ensure no one else heard her.

"So says the mean girl," Seth added thinking the comment was typical woman fodder.

"Okay, I'll be good, I can counter a mean comment with a nice one," she backed down. "I'll give her this, she keeps that dog dressed to the nines in the best doggie apparel," she replied as the associate slid paperwork for her to sign.

Seth dug for his driver's license to give to the associate so he could pick up the rental for him and the rest of the group, "The whole dressing animals in people clothes, there is something really wrong with that. It's a dog not a person," watching the associate retrieve a printout Seth leaned into Celeste, so no one would hear him curse in public. "Dressing the dog in people clothes seems kinda of fucked up."

"I thought the same thing!" she exclaimed as she shook her head in agreement as she nudged him, "I knew there was a reason I liked you," both chuckled regarding the situation.

"What's up with the whole Roman and Cameron deal? He's never had anything good to say about her then next thing you know, he's taking Dean and I off to the side telling us to be nice to her, because get this- she's travelling with us now? Really what the fuck?" Seth took off his hat and ran his fingers through his bi-coloured wavy hair. "I'm guessing they are dating now."

"Phht!" Celeste threw her hand in the air as if she was batting the question away, "I would hardly be the first one to know what goes on in Roman's life. We don't get on like that."

"She was hugged up on him on the plane ride. You should have seen her batting those eyelashes and snuggling up to him," Seth remarked as he was trying to be nosy about Roman's situation.

"I was only a few rows away on the plane, but her shrill voice seemed to carry throughout the plane. I heard everything you heard and you were seated behind them. _Don't_ get me started on the visual in the airport, just...don't," she crossed her eyes as if she were reliving the moment, causing Seth to laugh uncontrollably.

"See do that again because that was really pretty," he kidded; when Celeste complied he snapped her photo. "Let's hope this makes the cover of the WWE magazine," he covered his cell and saved the picture. Celeste thought he was joking but when he took too long to turn back around, she knew he was up to no good.

"Stop playing Seth!" Celeste hissed at him as Seth quickly typed something into his phone.

She pushed him, "You better stop. You know security will tackle you in a minute if I give the word!" Seth said while he twisted and blocked her reaching arms as he kept his phone protected. Seth pointed towards a camera, "See? Camera 14 is on you."

"And it's posted!" he showed her the picture and she put her hands over her eyes feigning embarrassment.

"That's okay, I'm gonna make sure whoever you wrestle at NXT puts a little extra umph into kicking your tail tomorrow. Boy you just wait and see...," she sang as she settled down and her nature turned serious.

"I'll tell you this Seth, I do think since you call Roman your friend, there are 2 things you should do for him. One, encourage him to dump the succubus's who seems to have her mouth affixed to his neck sucking the very life out of him! Two, you should try to persuade him to date a nice girl." The associate slid the keys and had her sign her receipt.

"By nice girl, are we supposed to be talking about you?" Seth mischievously grinned unaware of the details as to why Roman and Celeste were no more. He signed his own paperwork and the associate left to retrieve his keys to his rental.

"When you and Roman are together it gets kind of sickening, him watching you...you watching him. C'mon girl, the sexual tension between you two...you may as well just start sleeping together. You two have some unresolved shit going on there, it's even more obvious now that Cameron's in the mix." Celeste gave him a look that suggested he hush up.

The associate drew their attention as he returned with Seth's keys and driver's license, grinning. He heard a good deal of the conversation and found it amusing. The associate told them both to enjoy their stay and thanks for selecting their company to do business with.

The duo grabbed their bags and headed to pick up their rentals. "That relationship is dead and gone and honey I don't do repeats! As for that Cameron issue, I think he should just be careful that's all. If she were interested in Dean, I would instruct you to do the same for him. I wouldn't and couldn't wish a problem like Cameron upon anyone. She's no good."

"Do you think deflecting the issue makes you and Roman any less attracted to one another?" Seth inquired as he held the door open for her and they walked towards their cars.

Celeste tried to maintain an unaffected face as internally, her face dropped at Seth's accusation. She slowly shuffled through the door and had to decide if Seth was on to something. "There's nothing there Seth. My attraction is headed towards Phil Brooks and he's the only one I have eyes for. Hang your CSI gear up and stick to wrestling. I'm heading back to the hotel for dinner and a good night's rest. Later."

Seth watched her toss her luggage into the vehicle as he caught the vibe he struck a nerve.

**Chapter 18 –Hotel, Tampa, FL**

Cameron sat in the rental vehicle speaking baby talk to her pet Chihuahua, Bitsy, while Roman Seth and Dean unloaded the car. When the boys were in the back, she sent a text to Nadia saying everything was working out as planned and there would be more to follow later.

Celeste damn near blew a gasket every time she looked at Cameron in the airport. Cameron made it her business to be stuck like glue to Roman. Nadia suggested Cameron book the room and have she and Roman be roommates for the next two nights while they were in Florida. During their "together' time she could work her seduction on him and make him forget about Celeste. Cameron kept repeating her goals to herself.

"_I've got to get Roman on my side and show him the real me, then he'll forget about Celeste. He will see the true me and fall in love with me. I have to keep Celeste upset and fight with her. Roman will think she's bullying me and will come to my defense and that will break up friendships or infatuations they may have going on."_

Dean stared at her through the window, and then stomped around to the back of the van where the rest of the guys were. "Does she think she's a queen or something? Just because she has Roman wrapped around her tentacle doesn't mean we are too. She needs to unload her own shit! She's got the most damn luggage in here!" Dean roared.

"Shut it Dean, I got her covered ok? You need to go out tonight and get laid or go take a nap to squelch your bad mood." Roman was irritated as Dean made it clear Cameron's presence was not welcome as she traveled with them.

Dean pointed a finger at him as if he intended to say something, but went to the window startling Cameron. Stepping halfway out of the car, she put her hand over the phone and gave Dean a nasty look. "What?" she asked snottily. "I'm on the phone!" She huffed.

Dean grabbed the phone from her hand, "She'll call you back!" he glared at her as he hung up on her caller. Dean was incredibly irritated as he couldn't bear to listen to her speak anymore.

"Little girl if you don't get your ass out of that car, I'm gonna help you out and I can guarantee you won't like how I do it!" Dean evilly eyed her as he had enough of her voice and smart mouth since being exposed to it all day.

"Roman!" She screeched as she looked from Roman to Dean hoping he would come to her defense.

"Cameron, just get out the damn car unless you intend to park it. Hasn't this been a long enough day already? Get your carry on so we can get checked in.

Cameron whined as she glared at a smug Dean. He hopped in the car to park it in the parking lot while Seth stated he would wait for Dean and they would check in together.

Roman inadvertently gave a help me look to Seth as he shook his head no and acted as if he didn't see him. Roman seized his bag and one of Cameron's bags as she pulled her second bag and carry on.

"You and I need to talk, shortly!" Cameron eyed him as they made their way to the hotel desk.

Roman left her in the dust as he reached the desk first. "Roman Reigns," he told the attendee as she checked for his reservation in their system. Cameron gazed at her nails as she watched the attendee tell Roman he didn't have a reservation.

Roman's attention snapped towards Cameron, "I thought you said you were going to book my room?"

"I did. It's under my name," Cameron shooed him aside and stepped up to the counter to give her name and the attendee found it.

"I'll be a moment I just need to make your key cards," the hotel attendant left the desk momentarily. She returned and gave them individual cards. "You both are set. I have you booked for a single, king size bed…"

It all came to him as Cameron snatched both cards and thanked the attendant. "Before you start, someone has to be the proactive one in this operation. Appearing to be my man means we need to room together…," she explained.

"You could be a little subtle, we just started this yesterday," Roman complained as he reluctantly grabbed her suitcase feeling like a bellhop.

"Roman I am a mover and a shaker. Everyone knows subtlety is not my thing. Us rooming together with our equal hotness, we're expected to be sleeping together. Celeste expects us to be fucking so let her think that! Grow the hell up! You are going to have to do some pretty adult things to make a believer out of her that we're together," she started as she sashayed away from him, pulling her lighter suitcase.

Roman looked at the petite diva in disbelief at her audacity and her mouthy nature.

As they were leaving the desk, they passed Celeste, Naomi, and Eve who was coming to check in. The ladies greeted the faux couple with pleasantries. Roman and Celeste's eyes met as they passed one another, both holding some form of sadness in their eyes. His sadness was due to the loss of their relationship. Her sadness was Roman headed down the wrong path with Cameron and she didn't want him to get hurt in the process.

.

Cameron noticed and touched Roman on the arm and spoke loud enough for Celeste to hear, "Roman I'm tired. Let's just stay in and order room service. I'll give you that back rub I promised you, you've been so tense today," she looked up to him with a doe eyed expression

From Cameron's peripheral vision, she saw Celeste scowl, seething with displeasure. The grin on Cameron's face proved that scowl made her day and everything she endured at the hands of Dean and Seth, was worth it. As she stood at the elevator with her smugness, she contemplated her next move to anger Celeste.

The elevator dinged and she walked in first, pushing the open door button so Roman could maneuver their belongings inside the elevator. She hit the seventh floor and the elevator moved at a slow pace, as it carried them both.

"See what I mean Roman! What did I tell you! I'll bet you she's complaining to her friends right now! You better work on your acting chops son!" Cameron eyeballed him as she wallowed in her pretentiousness.

The elevator made it to the seventh floor and Cameron opened up the door to their room, Roman pulled the suitcases into the room. No sooner did it slam, that Cameron pounced on Roman.

"All day your friends have been rude and insulting to me. I have a hard time believing you would let them speak to a chick you were dating in such a manner. I need you to start checking your boys before I have to. Unless of course, you want Celeste to go running into the arms of Phil Brooks or is it Randy Orton she's seeing now. I tend to forget these days," she trailed off.

She grabbed some items from her bag and went to grab a shower. Roman felt emotionally and physically spent as he unpacked several items and placed them in the hotel drawers. He stretched out on the bed and channel surfed through the hotel's fifteen channels.

A text came in on his phone from Dean asking him to go out to dinner with them and check out a bar or two. Needing to get away from Cameron for a while, he took his key card and decided to take them up on their offer.

Knocking on the door he called out to Cameron informing her was hanging out with the guys and would be back in a bit. He escaped quickly, before she had a chance to argue with him.

Cameron hurried out of the bathroom, only clad in a towel.

"Well damn!" she said aloud, angry that Roman slipped through her fingers. "I guess I need to work on my own personal surprise for you Mr. Reigns.

**Chapter 18 – The Shield at The Roadhouse Restaurant**

All three guys sat comfortably at a table perusing the menu for their dinner. Dean took a shine to the waitress and kept flirting in a attempt to get free amenities for the table. Roman was the last to order his food as he handed the waitress his menu.

"Thank you guys for the get out of jail free card," Roman sighed as he rested his head on the back of the booth.

Dean smirked at his friend, "You know I'm not one for touchy feely, emotional type shit but, Roman what in blue hell have you gotten yourself into dating Cameron? More importantly when are you going to stop subjecting me to your fuckups?"

Seth chimed in as well, he wasn't into trying to be friendly with Roman's "current" girlfriend either. "I still can't get over you calling Cameron a girlfriend. Do you know what's the difference between her and the ring rats?" The other two guys were unable to provide an answer as they waited for the punch line.

"You leave ring rats in the same place where you met them. You my friend, have a traveling road rat for a pet. You are never going to be able to get rid of her ass!" Seth chuckled as he sipped on his Pepsi.

.

Roman shook his head, as he really didn't want to share anything about his current plan. For one he was embarrassed to admit he would be a party to such a stupid, juvenile scheme. On the other hand, in his heart of hearts he felt Celeste was the only woman that was for him and was willing to do anything and everything to get her back.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you the truth. Some of it you know, some of it you don't know, but I got to get this off my chest. The only other people that know anything about this is Celeste, my cousins, and Cameron.

Their dinner came and Roman shared when they were all training to be wrestlers at FCW now NXT, he was unhappily married and took up with an unsuspecting Celeste. He told every detail including when his wife and child decided to visit him and discovered him at a restaurant with Celeste. He even disclosed how Cameron used Jey to discover his secret and was responsible for ratting him out to his wife.

Dean rapped his fingers on the table as he took everything in, "So Celeste was involved with you but never knew you were married. That's really low Roman. It's a wonder she and your ex-wife didn't rip you limb from limb! She had every right to break up with you and it looks like your ass is still coming out of all this smelling like roses."

Seth turned his focus back onto Roman, "You don't find it weird Cameron 'wants' to help you two get back together because she feels guilty? I look at her and see nothing even remotely close to guilty on her face."

Dean kept shaking his head in disbelief, "This shit feel like a soap opera like these are the "Days of Our Lives in the WWE Universe.'"

Dean continued on, "Roman, you just need to leave Celeste alone. You had your chance and you screwed up. This stupid ass scheme with Cameron is only going to make matters worse. Listen to me…this is 'me' telling you this!" Seth nodded in agreement and didn't want her to get hurt over this situation.

Roman's voice grew heavier as he considered everything the guys were telling him. "Haven't either of you ever fucked up so badly with a girl, you wish you had a do over because you realized after she left, that she was the one that got away?" Roman leaned back further into the booth and looked towards the ceiling in dismay.

Dean stared blankly at him but understood, "You're doing this because this is unsettled business for you. You feel like if you don't try, you're always going to wonder 'what if.'

"You guys have no idea how hard it is to see her all the time and not be able to hardly laugh with her, confide in her, hell just to touch her?" Roman blurted out, as he kept much of his feelings to himself, especially when it pertained to Celeste.

"Roman, I don't know if I should say this because I don't want to give you false hope. I spoke to Celeste earlier today and told her I thought you two ought to get together. I've noticed your chemistry and Dean has too," Seth shared with Roman as hoped to hear Celeste was receptive.

"By mentioning it I think I pissed her off. She barely said bye to me when she left the car rental." Roman's faced dropped in a defeated fashion.

Dean perked up, "Wait there…that's not at all a bad thing. She still had fire for you if she got mad. Any feeling is better than absolutely nothing."

"Then there's this issue of Phil. He's been sniffing around her lately so you have some competition in him," Seth reminded him.

"Not just him either, I've seen Randy Orton looking like he was trying to get at her. He just got divorced so he may have other intentions with her and that can't happen, not on my watch," Roman seethed at the thought of another man trying to take her away from him.

Seth pointed a finger at Roman, "Cameron is an obstacle. You're a smart guy, you know she's messing with you. I think she has an ulterior motive. She's thirsty and is looking to have a refillable glass of Roman in her life!"

"I could care less what Cameron is hoping to happen. My heart belongs to Celeste. Whether I get her back or not, I know for sure I will never feel for Cameron what I feel for Celeste." Roman was sure of this as he placed his fork on his empty plate.

Despite unloading a huge burden, Roman was still dismal, "Are you guys going to help me get her back?"

Seth glanced at Dean as they exchanged looks, "Hell no!" They said at the same time.

Dean just shook his head in disbelief at his friend's recklessness, "Roman you are messy and so is this situation. I'm your friend, but I can't partake in this tomfoolery. My sanity will simply not allow it."

Roman glanced at Seth wishing he had at least one friend on his side, "Roman I happen to like Celeste. What you're doing is wrong. Let her be happy, because you aren't that person for her."

The server brought the check by and started flirting with Dean for a final time as she slipped her phone number along with the time she got of work and the bill. All the guys paid their tab and tipped her well. Hearing Roman's sob stories made Dean feel a bit weary of the opposite sex for that night, as he crumbled the paper with her number and left it on his empty plate.

**Chapter 18 – Midnight, Cameron and Roman's Hotel Suite**

Roman quietly snuck back into his room only to discover the bathroom door closed as the light shone underneath the door. Roman exhaled a sigh of relief as he expected to come in arguing with Cameron for leaving her high and dry earlier.

Roman stripped out of his clothes and threw on some sweatpants to sleep in. He slipped under the covers as the light from the hotel television danced around the room. Cameron opened the door and saw him trying to pretend like he was asleep. She chuckled quietly as Roman didn't know he was about to see a kinder, gentler Cameron.

Cameron flicked on the light and could physically see Roman grimace as he mentally prepared himself for holy hell. "Relax Roman. I'm not going to scream, fuss, or fight. I understand a man's needs. You have the need to hang with your friends and to get in some guy time. I get that."

Roman slowly turned over to see Cameron leaning against the wall in a silky, red robe. He sat up and watched what the vixen would do next as she was clearly not the same person who rode his last nerve earlier in the day.

Cameron grinned shyly as she dropped the robe to the floor revealing her pert, small breasts hoisted up by a lacy red push up bra and a matching low-rise thong covering the most intimate of parts.

Roman couldn't deny Cameron was trifling, but she was still an alluring woman. Cameron crawled into the bed and slid behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. "You've had a rough day and I know you're spent. It's never my intent to add to an already stressful situation," she purred to him as she tried to massage the tension from his shoulders."

"You really don't have to do this Cameron. I really just want to get some sleep," he cut his conversation short as she hit an area on his shoulder that started to rage with pain. Roman flinched away from her as she apologized profusely.

"I can run you a shower, maybe the steam will loosen your shoulder and give you some relief," she urged, trying to show her caring side.

"Thanks, but really. I just need to catch some zzzz's" he turned facing towards the door, pulling the covers over himself. He peaked from beneath the covers to catch a glimpse of her tight, small ass as she wiggled across the room to shut off the light.

They slept on opposite sides of the bed and eventually fell asleep. During the night, Cameron was bored as she listened to the big guy snore. She decided if she couldn't sleep, he wouldn't be able to sleep either.

Roman tossed and turned in his sleep when a different feeling started to take over. He eventually felt tightness in his groin followed by hands that were not his own-touching him, fondling him.

He felt engorged as a sheen of moisture covered his length and other areas on his person. Tension grew within his muscular form as heat swept over his body. Groggy brown eyes looked down to find a head moving around his solid rod.

Roman flipped the covers over to find Cameron on the job. He gently shoved her away, but Cameron stayed on him like a dog with a chew toy. "Cameron stop!" he pushed her away with more force as he rolled in the opposite direction. He jumped out of the bed pulling up his sweats, his manhood stiff as a board as it fought the constraints of fabric as it lay against his leg.

"What's the problem?" Cameron asked with shades of annoyance. She looked at Roman with desire as she wiped his remains from her lips.

"You shouldn't have done that! You-You…just shouldn't have," Roman paced the room, as he felt uncomfortable at what just transpired.

Cameron's bottom lip trembled as she looked destroyed, "I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry. I thought it was what you would expect of me. It's what everyone expects of me, so I try not to disappoint." Cameron felt shameful as she sat on the edge of the bed wiping away tears.

"You're not attracted to me," she sniffed wiping her nose as it began to run. Cameron nodded as she came to terms with the revelation. "Am I not pretty enough," she squeaked in a small voice.

Roman cautiously approached Cameron, sitting beside her. She threw her arms around his tanned, taut waist as she buried her head into his chest. "I know I'm not Celeste. I don't have big boobs or a big ass, but I'm still a woman. I'm a good person…and I have a heart."

Cameron placed his hand on the top of her breast as he felt a faint beating underneath his strong hand. "I just wish there was one person, one person who could see the true me and love me," she buried her head in his chest as the tears flowed freely from her red eyes.

Roman felt bad as his arm slid around her shoulder to offer comfort. He laid his opposite hand against her face and tilted her chin to make her look at him. "You deserve those things, but you have to be willing to show that side about you. There's a man out there who's going to appreciate you, just be patient. He's out there."

Cameron wiped away her tears as she calmed herself. "I'm sorry Roman…"

"We're good," Roman got up from the bed putting on a tank top. "For tonight, I think it best I stay in Seth and Dean's room. I know what you said about appearances and how Celeste needs to see us, but I think it best you stay here tonight. If anyone asks, I'll ask say I lost my key card. Are you going to be all right?" He inquired as tried to have her look him in the eyes.

"Cameron nodded as she ran her hand through her hair, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Cameron." Roman said softly as he headed for the door.

"Oh…and Roman? She called to him and turned to her. "Thanks for giving me a chance and not going along with the crowd thinking I'm this bitch."

Roman silently nodded as he headed for his friends' room.

Cameron exhaled and continued to wipe her teary eyes. She threw her head back and cleared her throat as she grabbed her phone. Dialing Nadia's number, she waited to hear her friend's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl. It's me," Cameron spoke into the phone as she eyed the door.

"Are things going better down there in Florida? Any progress with Roman?" Nadia inquired as she hoped Cameron was in a better mood than the last time they spoke.

"Girl yeah! I just played that fool like a violin," she cackled as she pulled the covers to her waist and prepared herself to relay the best story ever told.

_Thank you for stopping by to read, please take a moment to review._


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the character of Celeste Michaels aka Aaliyah Jayne. _

**Chapter 19 – Phil's Night After the Smackdown Taping (Tuesday Evening)**

This night was eventful for Phil. He and Celeste expected to spend a little time together, but Kofi suffered an injury in his match with Wade Barrett on Smackdown. Kofi wasn't just his "Road Wife," the nickname he bestowed to a man he considered him to be a brother. Phil was estranged from his own biological family. He often considered his friend a part of his surrogate family. Phil the man, who didn't seem family oriented, was very much so to not have one of his own.

During the tapings, Phil wanted to leave for the hospital to monitor Kofi's health, but was unable to. He still needed to film his own segment and knew management would make him wait to leave since he was closing the show. The idea of waiting made him antsy and he couldn't wait to leave to see about his close friend. Phil didn't want to admit it, but he appreciated Celeste staying by his side, offering comfort from lightly rubbing his back and encouraging him all would be alright.

After her own performance for the night, she showered and packed up her belongings to head to the hospital with Phil. Celeste wanted to come along, but Phil urged her to get some dinner and sleep since she was traveling the next morning. She begrudgingly fulfilled his request, hating it every step of the way. To make up for their loss of time together, Phil made a point to see her off in the morning before she boarded her flight to Tampa.

In order to stay the night with Kofi, Phil lied and said he was Kofi's adopted brother. Phil felt like someone needed to be there to watch over him until his wife could make it out to their location. Phil had a PA assistant on call and had him arrange to fly Kofi's wife out on a private jet. Kofi had a comfortable lifestyle as a WWE Superstar, but he was nowhere near Phil's millions of dollars worth of wealth. If Kofi knew he flying his wife in, he would balk, and consider Phil's kindness an expensive gesture. Phil would feel he had the means to help people he cared about; he would be a cad if sat idly by and didn't offer assistance.

Thinking about Kofi resting in the hospital bed, a concussion wasn't the end of the world, but he didn't want it to be the end of his career. Phil was an advocate for change, but only certain types. He hated for anything to affect his relationships negatively. It would tear him apart because in his relationships with family, friends, and girlfriends, he sought stability and his relationships were his safety net. Any negative changes and Phil had a hard time dealing with the aftermath and felt like he was recovering from a sense of loss. In his life, he lost many people he cared about to drugs, alcohol, and life altering injuries.

Phil was so caught up with Kofi and staying by his bedside, the time got away from him. Reviewing his text messages, he noticed a text from Celeste. Many hours passed and she wondered if there was an update on Kofi's condition. Phil responded stating Kofi was okay and his wife was on the way to the hospital. He decided to stay the rest of the night, he and Kofi's wife when she made it to the hospital would take turns watching over him.

During his overnight stay at the hospital, he wanted to talk to Celeste. However, in this moment, he felt like a ball of emotions; something he often tried to hide from others. His unwillingness to share and his determination to be the "Best in the World" often became the break up factor between him and his girlfriends. Phil was well aware of his track record of being a terrible boyfriend. However, he wasn't always at fault for his relationships demise. The last two girlfriends did a number on him, making him weary of the female persuasion in general.

Then Celeste walked into his life throwing the baby and the bathwater out the window. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him how quickly he became interested in Celeste. Phil was often accused of falling into love/lust quickly. However, Celeste had a light about her that he couldn't deny.

He noticed it when he first met her when Bryan Daniels introduced them to one another to help her with her wrestling techniques. For all the things that intrigued Phil about Celeste in such a short period, she also scared him something fierce. Underneath his perceived over confidence lay worries of whether or not he was good enough or deserving of her. Thoughts of being a bad boyfriend plagued him, but he knew this time he was going to do everything within his power to make this relationship a success.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the character of Celeste Michaels aka Aaliyah Jayne. _

_Sorry I am reposting. I accidently left a chunk of a section out. _

**Chapter 20 – Celeste's Traveling Day/Hotel Room (Wednesday)**

The earlier part of Celeste's day didn't fare too well when she found herself having traveling issues with Cameron and Roman. The sight of the couple made her stomach wretch, because she couldn't understand what Roman could see in such a nasty individual as Cameron. From her very core, she just didn't like Cameron. She was mean and just plain no good, not just to Celeste but others too. There was no way Roman could hold any real interest in the harlot.

An eye roll here, a snarl there came from Celeste across the room watching the couple who were clearly into each other. Every time Cameron draped herself over Roman, he always seemed to look at Celeste and give the impression he was amused at her distaste for her rival. At one point Roman leaned over to Cameron and whispered something to her making her blush. Cameron responded by rubbing the inside of his leg, discreetly while she watched Celeste's reactions.

Celeste shook her head and turned her body towards Eve, who was seated next to her. "I'm so tired of having my eyes physically assaulted!"

Pulling the brim of her baseball hat over her eyes, Celeste thoughts turned to Phil. He spent all night at the hospital and somehow managed to see her off before she headed to the airport. Celeste recalled her conversation with him in her hotel room before she and the girls drove to the airport that morning.

"_What about you Phil? How are you? That was quite a match you had with Daniel last night and I know you've had little sleep in these last 12 hours or so," Celeste stated, worried Phil wasn't taking care of himself._

"_I'm good, I could be better but I'm good. I had that match with Daniel during Smackdown and he sort of put a hurtin' on me. If you tell him that, please know I will deny, it to the very end!" Phil exalted, as he was sure Daniel was in similar shape as he. Phil was very good about giving as well as he got._

"_I was scared for you when your head and neck looked like it went into the barrier like a crushed can. That looked like it really could have been a really bad injury." Celeste added, glad his injury wasn't severe like it appeared to be on the monitors when it occurred._

"_Am I sensing a bit of, I don't know…concern from you?" Phil egged her on trying to admit some sort of emotion about him first, before he made a step to express how he felt._

"_Yes, Phil I do have concern for you. I used to be able to watch your matches without any problems. Now, every time I see the matches become more volatile, I find myself getting nervous for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt," Celeste shared allowing herself to open up to some other feeling than lust for Phil._

_Celeste felt emotionally exposed, as Phil didn't offer a response. He appeared to be internalizing the moment, but then spoke, "I worry about you too wrestling with all those guys. Anything can happen in that ring with the smallest amount of neglect."_

_Celeste released a sigh, happy he shared his feeling. Celeste feeling both could use a reprieve changed the atmosphere by turning their attention back to his hospitalized friend._

"_What's the latest regarding Kofi?" she asked Phil who lay on the extra queen size bed observing Celeste packing. The bags under his eyes were dark and deep, signs he didn't get a lot of sleep the previous night at the hospital. Even though Punk was tired and looked scraggly, Celeste still found him attractive. Showing emotions and caring about friends was a good look on him. Celeste seemed hopeful Phil really could be and was a good man._

_Rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling, Phil rubbed his hazel eyes. "He suffered a concussion that affected his short term memory. He couldn't remember anything other than coming down to the ring last night. Everything else was a blackout. Unfortunately, he'll be out for several weeks," Phil relayed, feeling bad his friend had to sit the next few weeks out._

_Celeste gasped while clasping her hands over her face. Injuries can always be the kiss of death for a wrestler. Not only do wrestlers have to worry about healing from the injury, it also means time off from work, lost wages, and medical bills._

_Celeste went over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Phil brought his free hand to rest along her leg and hip. "Phil, Kofi is resilient if nothing else. When he comes back, he's going to fly from all four corners of the top rope! Maybe when he is settled, I could send him some sort of care package. Until then, send him my best and tell him I'm thinking of him." Celeste uttered in a small voice as she imagined the thoughts running through Phil's head. Celeste rubbed her hand over his chest, in a calming fashion._

"_I will tell him and I know he'll appreciate you thinking of him," Phil liked she had compassion for others, something his last girlfriend lacked. A smile appeared on his face, as he laughed at his internal thought._

"_What so funny?" Celeste tapped him on the chest to gain his attention._

"_So…Kofi gets a concussion and gets gifts from you? Man, what do I have to do to get 'gifts' from you? You know I have this nagging knee injury…" his voice trailed off._

_Celeste laughed, noticing her text ring tone going off, Celeste retrieved the phone and read her message. Throwing the phone on the opposite bed, she hurried to finish packing. "Not that being with you isn't fun, but I'm ignoring you now. Naomi just texted me, I have to hurry the girls are headed downstairs to load the car."_

_Phil shrugged off her deterrence of his flirtation and opted to sleep for a few minutes, "Yeah you go finish packing while I lay here. You know with your attraction to me, resistance is futile…" he laughed citing a Star Trek reference regarding the assimilation of life forms into Borgs. For all of his alleged coolness, she repected Phil for never letting go of the weird kid he once was and for staying true to who he is._

_Within 10 minutes, Celeste finished packing and lightly smacked Phil on his face, causing him to quickly grab her hand, "There are other ways to wake someone you know," he yawned._

"_I was calling you and you never answered. Or I should say when I called your name, you turned your skinny ass over and ignored me. Given our time restraints my love tap seemed to do the trick." Celeste sarcastically chastised him as he stood up to stretch. Grabbing her lightweight jacket, she threw it on, buttoning and tying the jacket with a quickness._

"_That's not a love tap, please allow me to demonstrate," Phil attempted to swat at her backside causing her to laugh as she avoided him. He stood in between her and her luggage physically goading her to try to pass him._

"_Stop, I gotta go!" Celeste stamped her feet at her inability to get by him. "Quit playing Phil!" she squawked._

"_Ok," Phil chuckled in kind as he grabbed the suitcase's handle._

"_Put that down. Phil I've got it," Celeste unclasped his hands around her luggage and began pulling it towards the door, Phil blocked her path at the door and took the handle again gawking at her strangely._

_The two stood in the middle of her hotel room arguing about who should carry her luggage. A flustered Celeste snatched the handle from Phil, "I've been carrying my bags all this time without you. You don't need to take my bags since I'm able bodied!" Celeste was in the habit of doing for herself and felt weird about his doing things for her when she could accomplish those tasks herself._

_Phil raised an eyebrow, his head tipped to the side observing her curves under her lightweight coat. _

"_Don't…" Celeste drawled out figuring Phil would make an obvious statement about her curves. Phil smirked; his eyes appeared to be a fiery amber color._

_Celeste conceded defeat as Phil wouldn't allow her to pull her own bag. He opened the door and waited for her to exit first. Slinging her carryon bag on her shoulder, she left the hotel room._

"_I was just going to tell you, in my presence you don't need to worry about carrying heavy items," Phil playfully treated her bag as if it were too heavy pulling her suitcase, walking side by side down the hallway to the elevator ._

"_Damn woman! What in Beelzebub do you have in here? Cameron?" he cackled, "struggling" to put her bag down._

_The mere mention of Cameron's name seemed to bring much animosity from Celeste. The change in her demeanor hadn't gone unnoticed by Phil. On several occasions, Celeste shared she didn't care for the wayward Diva and provided little other information. He surmised their distaste for one another came about through training with each other or some other run ins from the past._

"_Shhh. You'll help me bury the body right?" Celeste giggled, scanning the hallway making sure no one heard their joke, believing they were causing harm to another. She pushed the down arrow key, eagerly waited for the elevator to come to their floor._

"_Next stop, a hardware store. Tis a shovel, me lady wants, then a shovel she shall have!" he stated in a hushed tone, pretending he had a cockney English accent. To show her chivalry wasn't dead, Phil bowed at the waist with a look of desire on his face. Grabbing her hand, Phil ran his soft lips over the smooth, milk chocolate colored surface. Phil's amber colored eyes flickered whilst he sought to connect with her dark eyes, placing kisses along the back of her hand. His lips curled into a smirk, noticing her body shudder from his touch._

"_Trying to make amends are we Brooks? I think you're going to have to put in some work to smooth these troubled waters," Celeste pouted in a comical manner, her eyes fixed on the ascending floor numbers of the elevator._

"_You know I'm good for it. 'Best in the World' extends to many things and isn't exclusive to just wrestling," The elevator dinged and open, causing an unexpected emphasis to Phil's comment._

_Leading her inside, he spoke again selecting the main floor as their destination, "My offer stands," Phil wiggled his dark eyebrows, his finger resting on the elevator's alarm._

"_Don't you dare! We've already been banned from one place," she hissed removing his finger from the alarm. Snaking his free arm around her __curvaceous__ figure, Celeste embraced him in kind._

"_Aw…so what's one more place?" he flirted, Phil's copper eyes ablaze with passion._

_Drawing her head closer to her lips, she whispered to Phil, "So says Mr. Straight Edge, always with his sexual connotations."_

_Celeste called him out referencing an aspect of his straight edge lifestyle. Being a fan of his, she was familiar with Phil's dedication to live a straight edge lifestyle where he didn't drink alcohol, smoke, engage in drug use, or have promiscuous sex. Straight edge was about abstinence from these behaviors. During their time of game play on the travel bus, Celeste revealed she too led a similar lifestyle leading each to understand why their flirting seemed so intense at times. If they couldn't be intimate physically as neither were promiscuous, they next best thing was intimacy through flirtation and PG physicality._

"_So how is your straight edge affiliation treating you in regards to me?" she asked, feeling his hold tighten drawing her flush against his solid body._

"_Truthfully?" Phil started, Celeste watching him under hooded lids with anticipation that he too was having a difficult time keeping course of abstinence where she was concerned._

"_We have many rain checks that we keep writing and stuffing in a mental drawer, but nothing has really happened yet," he sighed, his 6' 2" frame towering over her 5' 10" body. "I know it presents some interesting constraints that I sometimes don't wish to follow," his tongue snaked out to trace the shape of his silver lip ring as he sent a downward gaze her way._

_Celeste's attention focused on his thin lips, "Constraints like what?" she asked with a slight smile. Phil's chestnut colored eyes flickered with a hint of mischievousness._

"_Like now. I'm resisting the urge to stop this elevator and allow you to have your way with me." Phil spoke in a serious tone._

"_Me have my way with you? Sounds oh so intriguing," she whispered faintly against his lips._

"_There's only one problem. I'm not that kind of guy and I really don't want to get that type of reputation. People talk you know." Phil smirked, running his fingers through her raven colored tresses._

"_Hmm. Reputations are important," she added raising her eyebrow for emphasis._

"_Celeste you look at me with such lust in your eyes, but don't get me wrong. I like that you're attracted to me, but I am more than this body that stands before you. I also want you to respect me. I would go so far to say, I want us take things to the next level,...as in us dating and being a couple."_

_Phil stared at her, in hopes of gauging some type of response regarding agreement. Celeste appeared to have been lost in his reveal of moving onto the next step of a more serious type of intermingling._

_This time it was Celeste's turn to leave Phil pondering what was in her head since he put himself out there much like she did previously. The elevator doors opened to several people who wanted to get in._

_Sometimes the best moments were when there was nothing but silence. Phil watched Celeste for her reaction, her eyes fixated towards the front of the elevator._

_Reaching the main floor, Phil allowed her to exit first and followed behind her. Opening the door leading to the parking lot, he grabbed her hand. "Don't I get an answer?" he waited in an understated manner, trying to not appear anxious._

"_Yes," Celeste quietly replied._

"_Yes to what?" his voice now having an edge to it, heavily anticipating her response._

"_Yes to everything," she smiled causing Phil to embrace her. Celeste's hands cupped his unshaven cheeks as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips, followed by a more desired filled kiss. Their breaths quickened, Phil acted like he was stealing the very breath from her. His scruffy beard tickling her chin._

_An older lady bypassed the couple and glared at them with a judgmental eye as she passed by, "You two are in the right place. Get a room!"_

_Phil started to say something to her when he felt Celeste's soft hands grab his chin, "Don't worry about __**that**__ old lady. You worry about __**your**__ old lady standing before you," she grinned mischievously, allowing herself get her fill of Phil and his affections._

_Phil held her hand leading her to her rental car. Holding the door as they exited the hotel. Celeste heard Eve call her name, leading them to walk in her direction._

_Phil exchanged a few pleasantries with the girls and they sat on the inside of the car to give the couple a bit of time to say goodbye. "Kofi's wife came in late last night, but I thought I would stay a bit longer with her." Celeste tried not to appear sad even though she understood. They stopped to hug one another, Celeste held his head so they could look into each other's eyes._

"_You don't have to do this by yourself. I don't mind staying with you." Celeste gazed into his tired, hazel eyes._

_She continued on as she allowed her fingers to lightly rap on his chest," Sitting in a hospital is hard work and we could take turns looking after him. I'm sure his wife would appreciate all the help she can get," Celeste hugged him placing her head on his black hoodie covered chest._

"_I know, but I'm at a place in my career where management won't be in my ass if I unexpectedly take time off and there are no repercussions for me. Besides, I don't perform again until this Saturday. Go, just the fact that you offered means a great deal to me." Phil gave a lopsided grin and he kissed her gently on the lips whilst he rubbed her shoulder._

_Opening the back of the car door, led her to the vehicle to take her seat. Celeste begrudgingly sat down as Phil stood in the car door's entrance._

"_I will be in contact sometime today okay?" Phil leaned forward for one last kiss as he cherished those plump lips. To his chagrin, Eve decided to be a time keeper and honked her horn. Phil touched the side of Celeste's face. "You guys have a safe trip and no worries here," Phil said to the trio as he closed the door. He gave a wave as he watched them drive away._

_Celeste looked sadly out the window as she waved to Phil and watched his form disappear to nothing as they drove further and further away._

An hour and a half flight, 2 two hour layovers, then a 45 minute flight helped the girls reach their Tampa destination. Not too soon after landing in Tampa, the girls settled into their hotel. Lifting their spirits, theyt decided to celebrate Celeste's new relationship by spending the night having drinks and dinner with Stephen. The Irishman had the ladies laughing and ballyhooing all night long with tales of wrestling in Dublin.

Flipping through her phone, the last text she received was from Phil stating Kofi was doing better and his wife had made it to the hospital. Celeste tried sending a text and calling Phil at the time, but he never replied possibly due to the bad reception in the hosptial. Celeste decided the best decision was to let Phil contact her as any number of things could have been happening where he couldn't contact her.

A few hours after her last text check, she received a text: "_I'm taking a private jet, but I'm coming in late tonight. Maybe around midnight or so. Me + you = quality time"_

Celeste felt like her spirit was ignited, Phil decided to come out to Tampa and spend a time with her. This would allow them to train and spend time together on Thursday, her day to film NXT. On Friday and Saturday they would be able to travel together for the WWE Live Tour since they were on the same ticket. Celeste was giddy all night in anticipation her man was soon on his way.

It was midnight by the time they returned to the hotel ready for the night to end. Eve and Naomi were a bit tipsy, but all were sleepy and would have no problem getting rest for the night.

Rather than worry, Celeste made an executive decision to take a hot bath and de stress. She hadn't taken the time to digest, Phil was now her man and she his girl. The thought was too surreal, while she contemplated what would happen next for them. Throwing bath salts in the tub with the water running, all she could do was hope all would be okay and this relationship would work out for them both.

**Chapter 20 – Celeste's Hotel Room (The midnight hour)**

Settling into her bath, her cell rang disturbing her. Hating to play phone tag with other callers, she reached for a towel to ensure her hand was dry before picking answering the phone Glancing at the caller's name, her face lit up to hear from her person of interest.

"What is up Chicago?" She asked hearing Phil chuckle in return

"Nothing much, I just thought I would check and see if you and the girls made it safely to back to your hotel." He asked yawning since it had truly been a long day.

"Yes, we made it back in one piece. It's been quite a day with surprises abound!' she stood up and exited the bath not wanting to drop the phone in the tub.

"I also meant to tell you the girls can come along if you like since we're all going to the same destination," he added trying not to yawn again.

"You would do that for me? Wow! You have a big ass heart there boy…" Celeste started to praise him, happy he was so inclusive of her friends already.

"Big heart, big feet, big…." Phil chuckled.

"Just like that you go from sweet to crass. You were so, close Phil, so, so close to having a touching moment there." She acknowledged his flirtatious banter. "So..." Celeste drawled out curious to find out where he was currently located in relation to that last text.

"Are you here yet? Are you here yet? Are you here yet?" Celeste rushed her words out without allowing Phil to respond.

Phil chuckled, happy she was anxious to see him. "How would it sound if I said I was in the lobby waiting for you?"

"It would sound like you need to check at the front desk because I have a key with my room number reserved for you," she seductively suggested.

"Gimmie 15 minutes, and I'm on the way up!" Phil exclaimed hanging up his cell. Phil happily, but tiredly turned his attention to the hotel attendant who slid a card to him for access to Celeste's room. Unfortunately, for him his body couldn't catch up with his mind and he lazily drug himself to the elevator. On the private flight in, he was able to catch a nap, but his body still lacked energy. Even his beloved Pepsi drink from the flight, failed to give him a much needed energy boost.

Phil boarded the elevator and his eyes burrowed a hole into the button for the 3rd floor. He murmured to himself, finally he was going to see 'his woman.' 'His woman," he loved the sound of that statement, allowing his proud nature to beam within.

Reaching the floor, he managed to walk the floor to locate her room. Sliding the key card into the lock, he turned the doorknob. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out to her.

Closing the door, he took a few steps and called her by name. Further, inside the room he noticed 2 queen size beds. The one on the right, closest to him contained white pillows fluffed at the head of the bed. Examining the second bed, he noticed the white, heavy covers was folded neatly in the caramel colored chair off to the side. The sparkling white sheet lay at the foot of the bed folded, leaving the fitted sheet exposed. The plush pillows adorned the head of the bed crowding around a folded piece of paper.

Phil headed towards the note and put his huge gym bag on the floor. Grabbing the note his eyes glazed over her handwriting. "Phil, don't go anywhere! I will be right back." His eyebrow gently lifted as he noted the smiley face and her signature wondering where that woman could be.

**Chapter 20 - Celeste on a mission.**

Celeste swiftly exited Eve's room. Eve hung in her doorway, rubbing her eyes the alcohol trying to work its way out of her system, "You just keep that! I can get another one! I don't wanna see you for 7-8 hours from now! Ok? Don't you come back here waking me up!" Eve yelled in a hushed tone.

"Ok, you just get back inside your room and lock it up tight ok? I want to hear those locks," Celeste said in a quieter tone trying not to wake Eve's fellow hotel patrons. Eve looked annoyed at having her slumber disrupted in the first place, friend or not. Rolling her eyes, she closed the door allowing Celeste to hear the locks turning. Satisfied Eve was safe, Celeste headed back to the elevator heading to up to her own room.

"It's a little late to run around here unescorted, don't you think?" she heard a male's deep voice nearby.

Cautiously turning her head to the direction of the disembodied voice, she discovered Roman headed toward her, several steps away.

"It's a little late for you to be running around unescorted as well Roman. What are you doing up so late?" Celeste knew whatever he would say would more than likely be a lie, but she decided to bite.

Analyzing Roman's wardrobe, she noticed a tank and fleece shorts on his muscular frame. Past experience led her to speculate he was now wearing his sleep attire. Another tip off that led her to the conclusion he was in his sleepwear, was the way 'he' laid against his own leg signifying he didn't have any underwear on.

Celeste chuckled to herself rolling her eyes at his brazen nature, but that was who Roman was. Roman smirked witnessing her realization he was commando. Celeste exhaled knowing there was a story behind him walking around this late at night with not much on.

His dark eyes drifted from 'him' back to Celeste's critical eyes. "Old habits die hard. No pun intended," he slyly smiled confident he was difficult to ignore in the moment. Leaning towards her, she caught a whiff of alcohol wafting from Roman. She knew he and the rest of the fellows went out to eat earlier and must have knocked back a few beers in the process.

Averting her eyes, she seconded his comment, "Old habits indeed," she muttered to herself to get back to Phil and away from this contrived situation. Her slim finger hit the down arrow key for the elevator, multiple times.

"I'm locked out of my room and didn't want to wake Cami. I was going to have Seth or Dean let me bunk with them until the morning," he started to say.

The elevator opened and she hopped on with Roman in tow. "Me and the guys are all on the 3rd floor. I wouldn't want to be accused of stalking you."

"I didn't think that at all," observing him from her peripheral vision. Both stood noiselessly side by side, face forward, the elevator descending.

"Instead of bothering the boys, it would make sense to go to the front desk and get a new key card," she nodded in his direction stating a flaw in his actions.

"I didn't think of that, but really I needed a break from Cami," he stated in a low voice.

To hear him, Celeste turned her attention towards Roman. "A break? Why would you need a break from her? I thought everything was so 'ain't love grand' between you two," she inquired in a slightly snide tone. Celeste felt an 'I told you so,' milling around her inner being.

Cami, she's just," he hesitated catching Celeste's interest, noting she was leaning in to hear his response. "She's quite insatiable and I can't have her wearing me out too much before the show tonight. You know what that used to be like, don't you," he chuckled slyly trying to dredge up jealousy vibes within Celeste.

Celeste stared straight ahead and didn't respond. _"Of all the girls to get tangled up with he chooses her? The one who was always trying to break us up like her name was Will E Coyote and we were the Road Runner,"_ she thought to herself.

Celeste remembered when she was with Roman, watching Cameron try to sidle up next to him on numerous occasions. Back in the day, Celeste often felt like carrying a super soaker to spray Cameron down in an attempt to break up all attraction for her then boyfriend. Cameron always struck her as the type of girl to pretend to be your friend only to sleep with your man and willingly be a sidepiece.

When the elevator stopped on the 3rd floor, she immediately stepped out only to have Roman perform the same action.

"Roman, stop following me! Go on and find Seth and Dean like you were doing," she angrily spat. Celeste was annoyed at his remarks and throwing up Cameron in her face.

"No one is following you, least of all me sweetie,' he laughed wickedly. "Like I said before, we are all on the same floor. Plus I guess you forgot, but I gotta woman, remember," Roman argued defensively, staring at her coolly.

"Have a good night!" she turned to walk away from him. Spotting an item, she held in her hand, Roman snatched it from her grip in an effort to get her ire going further.

It used to be one of his favorite pastimes making Celeste upset. A fiery Celeste always meant the makeup sex would be out of this world. She was a passionate woman, but it seemed like her lovemaking was amped to unbelievable levels when anger was involved. This on the spot plan was designed to make her remember she still had feelings for him and the best way to work it out would be through sex, and fingers crossed with him.

"So what do we have here CeCe?" Roman examined the unmarked container trying to identify its contents. Roman first shook the container watching its contents slide to the bottom. Not content with the discovery, he then unscrewed the cap to smell it.

"Are you done with your CSI investigation? It's baby oil," she quietly seethed, watching him recap the container with one hand and rubbing his thick fingers together with the other. Roman's wayward flirtations and smart comments ceased as Celeste could see his inner most thoughts at work.

Stepping up to him, mere inches from his face, her hands seized the baby oil from him. "I'm using it for the purposes I used to use it with, when I was with you. You remember those times right, Ro?" she smirked cocking her eyebrow.

Roman didn't immediately turn her an answer so she headed for her room, feeling she bested him.

"Who are you using that on?" he inquired with a gravely like tone, keeping pace with her down the hallway. "Is it Phil…Randy Orton? Someone else?" his voice became louder as she was surprised at his line of questioning.

Stopping in front of her door, her mouth became slick. "Maybe it's all the above Roman. So what? You have a girl now, or have you forgotten that quickly? The main thing you should know, is I'm using it on my man…all…night…long and I could give a damn about wearing his ass out. Actually _come_ to think of it, no pun intended…he prefers it that way." She slipped into her room closing the door in his face.

Roman narrowed his eyes at the door dismayed with himself that he kept picking at her until he was the one with egg on his face. All this moment proved was he and Cameron needed to figure a way to turn things up and bring it around back to his favor.

Celeste leaned against the door, her heart racing at the incident that just transpired. Roman had her rattled and she didn't have an answer as to why. She was alarmed she allowed Roman to get her goat so easily. She thought her love and desire was long gone for him. She couldn't understand why the mere mention of Cameron would set her emotions so far back.

Peering at the bed, all thoughts regarding Roman were long gone. Taking a few steps forward, she saw an almost naked Phil laying on his front with a towel loosely hanging around his backside. A few beads of water remained on his back and on the back of his legs. His dark, hair appeared to be damp allowing the pillow to absorb some of the drops of water.

Pulling off the lightweight sweatshirt she wore, she revealed a long white t-shirt. Her white boy shorts fit her perfectly, showcasing her long, dark legs in their best light. She slid next to Phil and whispered his name. Phil turned his head to face her and smiled tiredly at her.

Phil appeared worn out and barely looked like he could even muster the strength to string several words together.

"Shh. You don't have to say or do anything. All you need to do is lie here and relax. You've been taking care of others for the past 24 hours. It's your turn now, "Celeste encouraged him in a soft voice as she stroked his hair.

Straddling him above his waist, Celeste leaned forward running her hands through his head, massaging his scalp. He groaned his appreciation of her efforts. Her slim hands trickled down his neck, attempting to knead the soreness out. She moved from the sensitive area and sought a shoulder. Celeste reached for the baby oil and massaged it within her hands, warming the liquid.

Examining the G.I. Joe Cobra logo on his right shoulder, her fingers squeezed the area. The oil allowed her hands to move easily one hand over the other, never breaking contact with his skin. She put more baby oil in her hand and glided over his back kneading his flesh.

Phil moaned in response to some of the spots aching under her touch, but with each groan she in turn became gentle handling those spots. Rubbing his left shoulder, she noted the Pepsi logo was huge, but authentic to the brand. She chuckled internally remembering that tattoo referred to his love for Pepsi soda.

Moving her body to sit right below his backside, she unfolded the towel to show a little of his slightly tanned ass. Celeste applied pressure to his lower back, giving him a bit of relief to the area. After 30 minutes of massaging Phil's back, shoulders, and arms Celeste flipped the towel to cover Phil's nakedness.

"Phil? Turn over," she asked in a calm tone. When she didn't hear him respond she called to him again, and received the same response. Sliding off his body, she kneeled beside to ensure Phil was still breathing. Celeste ran her hand across his cheek while Phil slept soundly. Phil stretched across the bed making her sleeping there an improbability. Heading toward the tail end of the bed, she took the loose sheet and pulled the sheet around his waist.

Kissing him on the cheek, she uttered softly, "Good Night Phil." Celeste eased into the matching queen size bed and fell soundly asleep too.

In the middle of the night, Phil awoke to discover he fell victim to the 'ugly sleep.' Celeste's massage relaxed him to the point he was lulled into a restful sleep. Now he was semi awake with his attention on his pillow observing the drool pool he created.

Along his outer leg, he felt some sort of damp fabric. Glancing downward, he noticed he was barely covered by the towel he used earlier for his shower. A thin cover was hanging a tad on the bed, but mostly on the floor rendering him nude.

A look to his left, he would find Celeste resting peacefully on top of the covers. His eyes followed the natural curve of her side leading to the round shape of her hip. He appreciated her physical attributes but appreciated her other gifts as well. Phil really felt like he hit the mother lode in his connection with Celeste. It seemed he found a woman he could be physically and emotionally attracted to without any effort.

Phil slid into the bed with her, his fingertips lightly tracing up and down the length of her body. Celeste's eyes fluttered open when she felt a warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Her body shuddered at the unexpected air now caressing her ear. Lightly hanging over her hip, she saw a tattooed hand stating "No Gimmicks Needed" over the surface of Phil's hand. Phil cuddling beside her felt like the most natural thing in the world and thoughts of Roman no longer lingered within her mind. "Thank you," she thought his voice said. "No…thank you," she smiled snuggling her back into his tattooed chest.


End file.
